Bitter Destruction
by CandyCaner
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequel to "Sweet Seduction"! Delilah's hiding a secret: she's pregnant with her father's child. How will it impact her relationship with Prue and her family? Will it strengthen her or destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OFF: **If you didn't read the story **Sweet Seduction** then stop where you are! Go read that first, please! It'll make a lot more sense! I'll be glad when you read that before this one, and you'll be glad too! :) I'd post the link to it but it won't let me... so go to my profile and find it there!

Anywho, I guess everybody who reviewed wanted a sequel. So... I'm posting it! ;) You must know though, and you have to read this so I'm going to bold it! **"Bitter Destruction" is not completed**, unlike how "Sweet Seduction" was completed before I posted it on here, yadda yadda yadda. Therefore, **updates will probably take longer!** :( I'm sorry, but it's true! Please don't hold it against me or the characters, and don't lose faith! I will do my best to update as often as possible and put my life on hold just for y'all. :)

p.s. - Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of **Sweet Seduction**. I love you all! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do, however, own the characters Delilah, Jarrod, and Delilah's baby.

**Warnings** for this story: femslash, rape, incest, violence/abuse, and language.

Thank you, and please enjoy!

-----

I was trying as hard as I could to run, but it was so difficult. My overgrown stomach wouldn't allow me to go far without having to stop and gasp for needed breath. 'It's been a month and a half -- how can it be this large already?!' I thought frantically to myself.

The red, chalky walls of the curvy hallways seemed to be slipping down onto the floor, reminding me of scarlet blood that, so many times before, had been dripping out of me. While I kept running, I gagged silently, remembering the sick scarlet that used to fall freely from my womanhood. The most recent experience happened a month and a half ago... and the memory was painted so vividly in my mind. I could still taste the vaginal blood that _he_ traced along my mouth so long before.

My legs gave up as I heaved to the side. I wiped my mouth and collapsed to the ground opposite of the vomit. My stomach felt as though it was growing even now, curling out from under my t-shirt. "Stop..." I moaned, sounding frail and weak. My pale hands lifted the t-shirt to reveal the watermelon-sized body part. As I squinted I swear I could see the movement of miniature hands and feet, eager to leave the womb.

Panting for breath that wouldn't seem to enter my lungs, I folded the shirt back over as much as possible. "I can't have you yet... It's too dangerous," I mumbled breathlessly to the infant within me.

When some breath started returning to my lungs, I pulled myself up, with the help of the bleeding walls that coated my white hands, and walked as quickly as possible down the darkened hall.

"How do I get out of here?" I cried after a long period of walking in, what seemed like, circles. Suddenly, this piercing ache shot through my abdomen, like I'd just been stabbed. "Ahhh!" I screamed and clutched the large mound in agony.

_"You can't get out,"_ whispered a voice.

"Wha-- Arrrgh!" I shrieked, my stomach cramping severely.

_"You're stuck now."_

I moaned in pain.

_"Slut... whore..."_

"Stop it, please..." I pleaded.

_"Coming for Daddy?"_ it taunted.

"No!" I screamed. "That wasn't fair! Ugh!"

_"What will Prue do? Leave you? Kick you out?"_

"No..."

_"Vanquish you?"_

I couldn't breathe. The baby was stabbing me. Blood... I could taste it on my tongue. In my throat.

_"Dear Delilah, time to give up. Your life is nothing close to a fairytale."_

The voice rang in my ears. I'd heard it before. The same vicious voice that lied to me for years, a sick traitor.

_Jarrod._

"Get out of my head; get out of my head!" I shouted to no one, clenching my hands tightly.

My heart raced rapidly. The baby eventually stopped kicking. I could breathe shallowly. After pulling myself to my feet, I exhaled and walked slowly through the darkness once more. A dim light was visible a few yards away behind a barely open door. Once I reached it, I slowly opened the door to find a familiar room, robed in the same maroon-colored clay, and, immediately, I took notice of the large bed in the center. "No," I whispered and whirled my body around, but the door was already closed and locked. "No!" I cried, shaking the handle frantically with my pale hand.

"Delilah." The cold, icy, evil voice called to me, a wicked smile hidden within. The voice of the former Source of All Evil. I didn't want to turn around; I wanted to stay right in place -- frozen, as if the middle Charmed One, Piper, had just used her power on me. "Turn around, daughter," he said calmly, but I didn't oblige. "Look at me," he exclaimed sternly, causing me to jump.

"No," I cried back defiantly, tears swarming in my eyes. 'I won't face you,' I thought silently, shivers of fear tickling my spine. I shut my eyes, wiping away the closed door and surrounding clay walls. When I opened them, though, I gasped loudly at the sight of my father.

His face was even more discolored than before; his eyes were completely hollow, as black as the midnight sky; his cheeks were deeply indented crevices among his face; he reeked, smelling of ash and dirt rose into my nostrils -- the smell of death. His faded lips curved, revealing a toothless smile. I backed away, absolutely disgusted, but yelped when I'd tripped over something and landed on a soft mattress.

"No!" I screamed, wriggling on the bed. "Please, no!"

The Source climbed onto the bed, assuming a position between my legs. "Daughter..." he whispered, sounding like a cat purring in heat.

I lay paralyzed beneath him. "No, no, no, no, no..." Tears were freely falling now, glistening down my cheeks. "Father, you can't!" I said through harsh breaths, my stomach suddenly aching again. "You're dead!"

"Really?" he challenged, looking amused. He placed his skinless fingers over the waistband of my pants, pulling them off without any trouble. I tried to push him away, to save myself and my baby, but I was immobilized. I whimpered and sobbed helplessly.

My father shoved his hand into my open legs unexpectedly. Uncontrollably, my body arched off the bed while I screamed the loudest I'd ever screamed before. With a yank, he removed his hand and I collapsed back onto the bed, covered in sweat and tears, gasping. I heard the sound of a baby's cry, and I let out a sob of defeat.

"How hideous he looks..." the monster above me muttered in disgust.

I gulped and looked at my newborn son, but my father had hidden him under his billowing cloak. "Please..." I pleaded through a whisper, choking on a breath.

"I'll take care of him," said The Source, grinning. "Say hello to Lily for me." Then his hand flung towards me, and I was doused with fire.

Burning... and I screamed...

"Delilah!"

Gasping, I bolted upright. My heart was racing wildly inside my ribcage. My breaths were ragged and shaky. Horribly afraid. Much like in the dream, sweat was coating me. I looked down at my torso and was somewhat happier to find my stomach much smaller.

When I raised my eyes, I met concerned, beautiful green ones that belonged to my beloved Prue, the oldest sister of the three most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. Every time I looked into those eyes, I saw protection and safety, reminding me of a mother -- something I'd never had the chance to know.

"Sweetie," Prue said soothingly with a stern edge. "You were screaming again." She didn't sound angry, but I had a feeling she was. I'd been having these nightmares all the time lately. Sometimes they weren't as gruesome and graphic. Other times they were just as bad, if not worse. And nearly every time I would be thrashing or crying or screaming because of them. Prue did get woken up sometimes, too, from them, unfortunately.

Like tonight.

"Oh..." was all I could say in response. I turned away from her gaze, resting my quivering hands over each other on my lap. "Sorry."

With caution, she inched her hands over to mine, clasping them gently. "Are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain."

I breathed shakily in and out. Prue was still unaware of my father's attack that happened over a month and a half ago. The attack that led to the making of his child. My child. _My_ brother. It's been difficult keeping it from her, especially with the frequent nightmares, and I'd be yelling and fighting as though it were repeating over and over every night.

"Delilah."

Prue's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Shaking my head, I tried to smile at her, but I failed. "It was," I began, frowning, looking back at our hands layered over my covered thighs, "just a nightmare."

"A continuous nightmare," she said matter-of-factly. "Honey, you know you can tell me what's wrong."

I nodded distractedly. "It's stupid. Just... a nightmare, nothing major," I replied, laughing meekly.

"But you scream and fight. I was afraid you were going to hit me earlier," she said. I turned to look at her, expecting to see her infamous smirk, but she looked ever so serious.

"Prue, I don't mean to..." I replied quietly, pushing strands of hair behind my ear.

"No, I know," she answered, giving my other hand a gentle squeeze. "If you told me, though, maybe I could help you through this."

I knew she was urging me to open up, like she'd done countless times already, but I didn't want her to be ashamed of me.

_"What will Prue do? Leave you? Kick you out? **Vanquish you?**"_

Gasping suddenly, I turned to Prue, tears forming in my eyes.

"What is it?" Prue asked quickly.

I pulled my hands away from hers, rather rudely, and wiped away the fluid flowing from my eyes. "Nothing. Nothing," I mumbled, my voice cracking.

Prue sighed a defeated sigh, tossing her head so that it was looking toward the opposite wall.

Feeling terrible, I moved my hand so that it cradled hers. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She turned to look at me, her expression hurt and troubled. "I want to tell you," I said honestly, "but... I'm not ready."

She leaned into me and kissed me tenderly on my lips. I moaned softly, the pain and confusion from the nightmare escaping my mind. I deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to probe my mouth, to taste me. Prue and I fell back onto the bed, her body above me. I adored the pressure of her breasts upon mine, and how her tongue tangoed with my own as we kissed.

As she distracted me with her amazing kisses, I barely noticed the feel of her hand creeping down my shirt to the top of my bottoms.

My eyes widened, and I began to tear up again. "No, please!" I cried, rolling out from under Prue and getting to my feet on the cold, wooden floor.

The eldest Charmed One sat up just as quickly as I moved out from beneath her and gazed at me, clearly bewildered. "Delilah, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I... I..." Breaths were emerging from my mouth, ragged and frantic. My hand rested over my abdomen, gripping it tightly. The tears fell fast, moistening my cheeks. "I'm sorry..." I mouthed, tasting salty drops. "I'm sorry..."

Prue rose from the bed and wrapped me in her arms, whispering gentle murmurs that didn't even sound like words. I shoved my face into her dark mane, trying to focus on the smell of her and not how disgusted I was with myself. "Shh," Prue soothed. "It's alright. You have no reason to be sorry."

'Yes, I do,' I thought angrily. My voice was trapped somewhere in my throat, and I couldn't release it. I could feel her belly rub against mine, a bittersweet comfort. After a moment, I pulled away, knowing that I looked like a complete mess. "Sorry," I repeated for the millionth time in my life.

As if Prue knew what I was thinking, she stroked my cheek with her hand and replied, "You apologize too much."

Smiling gently, I laughed a little, then sniffled. "I wish I wasn't like this: so confusing and frustrating to you. So weak."

"Hey," Prue said softly. "You are not confusing or frustrating. And you are, most definitely, not weak." Her hands moved to my waist, and I could feel her thumbs circling over the curving of my stomach. I stifled a gasp -- a pleasant gasp.

"That's what you think," I said quietly, trying to hold back another moan as she massaged the surface of me continuously.

Prue smirked. "And what I think is always right," she shined.

I closed my eyes, letting her think she'd won, and let my smile fully emerge across my lips. "I love you, Prue," I whispered, pecking her softly on her lips.

She kissed me back passionately, feeling the moans from my mouth flow into hers. "I love you, too, Delilah," she whispered back when she pulled away.

I fell back into her arms, placing my face onto her shoulder. Maybe Prue would never have to know. Maybe I'd lose the baby. Maybe she'd accept the child, and we'd teach it to be good over evil. Maybe I'd be able to live happily ever after after all.

_"Dear Delilah, time to give up,"_ the voice inside my head whispered.

_"Your life is nothing close to a fairytale."_

-----

Reviews, please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2014NickiandVicki - Thank you, honey! :) I'm glad you came back to read more about this lovely pair. Would you tell Prue about being pregnant if you were in Delilah's shoes? I don't know if I would... I'm glad you're very happy about it. :D

Enjoy the second chapter!

-----

Prue and I slept (almost) peacefully the rest of that night. Another nightmare had strangled my mind, but Prue managed to bump into me mid-dream and woke me up. (I wondered if she'd done it on purpose.) When I'd woken up again after the morning sun peeked through the blinds, I was glad to see that Prue was sleeping soundly beside me rather than when I'd usually wake up to find her absent and at work.

Smiling sadly, I remembered what happened last night when Prue and I were kissing on the bed, enjoying each other's touch and taste. Then, I recalled, I freaked out, like I'd been doing for the past month, and left her frustrated -- mentally and sexually.

I hated seeing her so upset, but every time she touched me, I was reminded of the attack... Of how my father had manipulated me and made me think he was Prue, and how I came on him. Disgusted with myself, I'd never been able to go further than kissing with Prue. I was too ashamed.

Prue didn't deserve it, but I couldn't deal with having another person's hands fondling me... digging under my skin... Not now.

'Stop being a baby,' I silently scolded myself. 'Stop being selfish and thinking about yourself, and help Prue and her needs.'

'I suppose I could try,' I counter-thought with slight reluctance.

Carefully, I unwrapped myself from the blankets and replaced them neatly. A smile engraved upon my pale face as I looked at Prue, slumbering peacefully. I slinked quietly out of the bedroom, glancing back at the undisturbed angel before she vanished from my sight.

The hall was silent. Phoebe, Prue's youngest sister, must've been awake already because, through her bedroom's open door, I saw her bed was empty. Piper's bed was also empty, but I knew she wouldn't be downstairs. She and Leo had gone to Paris (once she'd finally convinced him not to orb there and use passports instead like "normal" newlyweds) for their honeymoon and weren't expected back for a few more days.

I tiptoed down the rest of the pathway and down the stairs. Distantly, I heard talking in the kitchen. I slowly walked into the kitchen, peering around the doorframe before entering.

Phoebe was sitting down at the dining table with a cup of coffee in her hand, a drowsy smile on her face. My eyebrows scrunched together as I jumped to the other side of the doorway to see what she was smiling at. Behind the cooking counter that I was used to seeing Piper behind of was Phoebe's boyfriend Cole, whom was also my ex-lover that I had known by his demonic name "Belthazor." He wore a crooked smile as he talked to the youngest Halliwell sister.

I walked inches into the room and cleared my throat. Both faces turned to me immediately, their smiles a bit less cheery and more sympathetic. "Hello Delilah," Phoebe said in a friendly, tired tone.

"Hi," I responded quietly, returning the smile with my own shy one. "Good morning, Cole," I said politely, glancing around to see his blue eyes.

"How was your sleep?" he inquired.

I sat down across from Phoebe, feeling two pairs of eyes on me awaiting an answer. I wasn't stupid; I knew they heard my screaming at night as well.

Swallowing dryly, I said softly, "Okay." Subconsciously, my right hand crawled over my belly.

Phoebe's right hand grasped my open left hand, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes were like Prue's: she didn't want to pressure me into talking, but she really wanted to know what was wrong. Reluctantly, she seemed willing to wait.

Letting out a laugh that sounded forced, I lied to them both, "I'm fine, guys. The nightmares will go away."

'Won't they?' I thought.

Phoebe looked to Cole with hopefulness. "Oh," he said, shuffling over to us. Cole sat down in the chair next to Phoebe. "Phoebe and I were talking about going on a picnic today," he said, looking at me. "And we were wondering if you and Prue would like to join us."

A small smile rose across my face. "That sounds nice, actually," I responded happily.

Cole smiled back. "We'd like to go in about an hour, though, so..."

"I'll go wake Prue up," I finished for him. The youngest Charmed One released my hand and allowed me to wander my way back up to Prue's room.

I pushed the door open cautiously, my eyes moving immediately to the bed that snuggled against the body of the oldest Charmed One. The smile still visible, I went inside the room and gently closed the door. Prue had been turned on her side so that she faced away from me. I climbed onto the bed and whispered into her ear, "Wake up, beautiful."

"Mmm..." she moaned, sending shivers down my spine. "Two more minutes."

"Make that 'mmm' noise again. It was really sexy," I murmured tenderly.

"Mmm... mmm..." she repeated, her voice a lullaby of tiredness.

"Mmm... I love it," I purred.

She rolled over to face me, her grin like Phoebe's tired one. I leaned myself in to kiss her lips gently and trace my fingers around her blanket-covered waist. Prue pulled away, her green eyes sparkling despite the inactivity that stained them. "I love you," she said.

My smile broadened in unison with my heart.

"I wish you would've let me sleep, though," she mumbled through another moan, rubbing the corners of her eyes.

"But I have plans for us today!" I retaliated in a childish voice.

She gave me a curious, skeptical look. "Really?"

Heat developed upon my cheeks. "It wasn't _my_ plan, no -- it was Cole and Phoebe's. But we're invited."

"What is it?"

"A picnic."

"That sounds enjoyable," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

I frowned a little. "Prue, please. I think we should go. I'll try not to fall asleep and scream," I added jokingly, putting on my pouty face.

The side of Prue's mouth curved upward. "As long as there's no demons."

"...Cole?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's the only exception," she stated.

"...and me?"

"Delilah, how could I go anywhere without you?" Prue asked, stroking my cheek.

'And the baby?' I dared not to ask.

"We have to get ready now, though," I told her, my stomach tightening.

She sighed heavily and got out of the bed. "I'll go take a quick shower," she said, grabbing a towel. As she turned the knob, she asked me, "Would you...?" Her somewhat-innocent smirk finished her question.

I smiled halfheartedly and dropped my head, shaking it slowly left and right. "Rain check?"

"For you?" She walked over to me and kissed me sweetly. "Of course."

Prue walked briskly out of the room, leaving me alone. The knot inside my abdomen was constricting more. I inhaled and exhaled, pressing my fingers into the skin around my belly button. Moments after the cramping eased, I lifted myself from the bed and rummaged through Prue's closet for an outfit. Most of the shirts that Prue owned were tight and revealing -- clothes that someone who was pregnant and didn't want others to know wouldn't want to wear. Through constant pushes of clothes hangers, I decided on a black button-up blouse that expanded outward around the middle.

"This'll have to do," I mumbled to myself. After making sure the bedroom door was securely shut and locked, I grabbed a lacy, black bra from a drawer. I slipped off my pajama top and put on the lacy undergarment without any trouble. Before putting on the blouse, I ran a pale hand over my abdomen, tracing a finger over the long, faded scar that lay there, reminding me of my past.

My eyes glossed over with tears, but I wiped them away before they could trickle down my cheeks. I pulled on the blouse, buttoning the bottom four buttons, baring a little cleavage, and admired that my stomach wasn't bulging out from the material. Then I shuffled out of my bottoms and into a pair of dark jeans and slipped on a pair of sandals.

Once I finished, I unlocked the door and went out into the hallway, surprised to see that Prue had already finished. Her body was wrapped with a black towel that contrasted against her soft, milky skin. A hand was ruffling through her dark, damp hair, attempting to relieve it from its wetness. She caught sight of me and smiled. "Hello, gorgeous."

Pink swarmed along my face. "It's nothing, Prue," I countered without much defiance.

She pulled me close to her and captured my lips. Moaning, I could smell the scent of shampoo and honey body lotion tingling off her hair and flesh.

"You girls ready yet?" Phoebe called from downstairs.

I pulled away, folding my lips in with embarrassment. Prue huffed and rolled her eyes. "Almost!" she singsonged toward the stairs. Her hand cupped my cheek. "I'll try to hurry."

I smiled and let her run to the room to change. Scampering down the stairs, I saw that Phoebe and Cole had changed, too; she was wearing a short, pink dress and had her blonde hair curled at the ends. Cole was dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. He also held a picnic basket and a couple blankets in his hands. I could tell by their expressions that they were quite ready to leave.

"Um... Prue's almost done," I confirmed meekly.

"That's good," Cole replied, sounding impatient.

Determined to change the subject, I asked, "What did you guys bring for food?" I'd been very displeased recently, especially now that I had two bellies to fill, because of Piper's absence. Piper was always cooking something delicious in the kitchen, and I needed the luscious meals that we currently lacked.

Cole cleared his throat and tried to hide a smirk before Phoebe jabbed him in the side. I eyed them with suspicion. "What?"

"Cole's being a rude ass," Phoebe remarked before Cole could speak.

"Hey!" he retaliated immediately at her. The half-demon turned his attention back to me. "It's just we've-- Ow!" The youngest Charmed One jerked her elbow back into Cole's torso. "Fine. _I've_ noticed that you've put on a little extra weight lately."

My cheeks flushed instantly and I bit my lip. If Cole had noticed that I was gaining pounds, it was very obvious that Prue, someone that had seen me almost completely naked recently, had noticed as well.

Phoebe hurried to my side promptly. "Oh, honey, don't worry about it. We all go through this, okay? Nothing to be upset about," she soothed, brushing a hand through my raven hair.

"Thanks Phoebe," I thanked, keeping my eyes away from Cole.

"Are we ready?" called the voice of the strongest witch. Phoebe moved away from my side and back to Cole's -- keeping a distance, however. I looked at Prue and saw that she also wore a dress, only white and not as thin as the youngest Halliwell's, but it showed a pleasing amount of skin. She smiled at me but the smile faded -- I must've still looked uncomfortable. "What is it?" she demanded softly.

"Nothing, nothing," I said hurriedly. "Let's just go."

"Cole," Prue nearly shouted, taking us all aback. "Did you do something?"

"Why do you assume it's me?" Cole barked back. Prue and Cole hadn't been on good terms since I'd met both of them, and not before that, even, I'd heard. Prue didn't like Cole because she didn't trust him; Cole didn't like Prue because Prue didn't trust him.

Phoebe and I exchanged sympathetic looks; we knew there was no use getting into it.

"Because you're the one that causes problems in this house," Prue snarled.

Cole scoffed in disbelief, nearly dropping the basket and blankets. "I made a small comment about Delilah's weight--"

"What's wrong with it?" My mouth curved a little in relief.

His face fell slightly, and he sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry, Delilah," he added, turning toward me. "That was rude of me to say."

"It's okay," I replied through a whisper and weakly hugged him before returning to my place beside Prue. "Now can we go?"

Phoebe laughed while Prue continued to glare at Cole, whom decided to pick the dropped picnic items back up. "Yes, please, let's go," Phoebe hurried, opening up the front door.

She and Cole left quickly, leaving a fuming Prue and me behind. "Prue..." I began, "You don't have to be so angry about it. It was just a comment, and he apologized."

"I know that, but it was disrespectful and insulting and-and-and--"

"Prue," I interrupted, grasping her hand. "It doesn't matter."

"But he knows you've had a rough past, especially with what's happened a month or so ago!"

I winced at her words. Did they know everything already? "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

She calmed a little after my flinch. "With finding out about Jarrod, losing your father," she said, ending with a sigh. "I know that even though he was evil, he was still your father."

In much relief that she didn't know anything further about that, I nodded weakly in agreement. "It's okay now, though, Prue. I'm... starting to get over it."

"Yeah," she murmured, rubbing her thumb along my hand. "Sorry."

I smirked. "Now you're starting to sound like me," I teased.

Prue's straight face brightened and returned the smirk with her own. "Let's get going before Phoebe leaves without us."

As we walked to the door, hand-in-hand, I asked Prue seriously, "Do you think I'm getting fat?"

A giggle escaped her mouth when we stepped out into the cloudy atmosphere. "Oh, Delilah..."

'Fuck,' I thought. 'She notices.'

-----

Review it, please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

both reviewers - I know, Delilah needs to tell. But it's not that easy, you know? Telling your girlfriend that you've been raped, especially by your own father, and now you're pregnant. Like 2014NickiandVicki said, Prue's kind of a freaker-outer. I can see a crazy-Willow thing (in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after Tara was killed and Willow went all nuts and scary, yeah?) happening to Prue if Delilah told her. We'll have to see if she does tell... and if she does, how will Prue react?

It's intense, I tell ya! :)

Enjoy this next chapter!

-----

Phoebe and Cole sat silently in front with blank expressions. Prue had her hands over her lap and her head peering out the window. Her shoulders looked tight and tense at her sides.

I was a little puzzled about why it was so hushed inside the vehicle. Was bringing up my sudden weight-gain so dramatic and controversial that they were afraid that it would hurt someone's feelings (mine) and make them get ripped into pieces (by Prue)? Was this all my fault?

I had to do something about the baby. I couldn't take care of a child so full of evil, not when I wanted a life that had nothing to do with evil -- well... nothing to do with loving or caring for it, anyway. Mothering a child that was basically the entire flesh of the last Source would be like mothering the most destructive, violent, demonic being in the world.

But how to get rid of it?

'No!' my inner thoughts screamed at me. 'Remember living a life without your mother. Without that touch and tenderness that only the woman that gave birth to you could give. You're absolutely selfish to want to destroy your baby! Give it the chance to have the love that you never received.'

I couldn't deny how my conscience was right. Growing up motherless was nothing anywhere near happiness. When I was young, I dreamt of meeting her, touching her soft hand, seeing her comforting smile, the warming glow that glistened off her skin. I wished she was there to comfort me after a nightmare, or to tell me that everything would be okay. I prayed all the time during my "tasks" that she would suddenly appear one day and shove the demon off of me and hold me tight, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. But she never came.

_Mother._

"Delilah?"

I turned my attention to Prue, my eyes wide after realizing my mistake. "...what?" I asked innocently, though I knew well what she was going to say.

Prue glanced at the front of Piper's jeep before returning my gaze. "You... um..." She motioned her hand toward my head and waved back to hers, trying not to get the others' attention.

Blushing, I whispered, "Sorry... I was just thinking."

"About your mother?" she questioned softly.

"Y-yes," I answered with a little hesitance.

"Why--"

"We're here," Phoebe announced, turning off the vehicle and pulling out the key.

I, with a little more haste than I meant to use, got out of the car and shut the door before Prue could finish her sentence. I'd moved too quickly, actually, and could feel my stomach get nauseous. Inhaling, I tried to focus on the scenery. We were parked beside a patch of green where no trees were present. Exhale. It was all open space. I felt anxious. Anything could attack us right there.

Cole sighed heavily as he and Prue rounded the corner of the jeep. "Prue, just--"

"Yeah, whatever," she said sassily before he could finish.

I sighed as well, and looked at Phoebe. "Why do they have to be at each other's throats all the time?" I pondered aloud.

"Prue's a Scorpio," she shrugged.

Rolling my eyes, I went to the older sister's side. "Prue, I thought we discussed--"

"Delilah, I know," she said, her voice a bit bitter. "I'm trying."

Cole had the blankets laid out on the green grass and the basket placed in the center. Phoebe sat down, her tanned thighs barely covered by her short dress. Cole placed himself next to her, a look of anger etched deep in his expression. I joined them on the opposite side, my knees tucked beneath me. We all glanced at one another, surrounded by an eerie tension, before looking up at Prue who was staring off into the sky.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, breaking the odd silence. "You going to sit down with us, sweetie?"

I could see Prue's hands were clenched at her sides, rolled up into tiny balls that made her knuckles as white as her dress. I got to my feet as slowly and gracefully as possible and placed my head upon her shoulder. "Prue?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she responded. She still sounded equally unpleasant.

"What's wrong?" I questioned in her ear, tucking my nose into her honey-scented hair.

Her body suddenly shook, like a wave washed over her. I moved away, afraid that I'd triggered something. "Prue?"

"I'm sorry." It was hard to hear her. She must've had her teeth ground together, keeping her voice hidden inside her mouth. Her dark mane whipped around, revealing her disappointed face. "I just... I want to protect you, Delilah."

The pulsating organ inside my chest roared to life, shaking my ribs as it quaked. 'She knows,' I thought, biting the inside of my cheek. I rolled my eyes around to keep tears from swarming into them. "What do you mean? You are protecting me," I retorted.

"No. No, I haven't been. I-- You-- Oh, damn it!" she shouted.

Confusion formed along my face because I couldn't figure out what she was getting at. Then hands pushed me and pulled me into the jeep -- wet hands.

"What now?" said Phoebe's voice.

I glanced around, my eyes coming into focus. Phoebe's blonde hair was slightly sodden, making it almost a brownish color. The basket and ruffled blankets were piled on Cole's lap while he looked on with his moist skin shimmering from the water droplets. I looked to Prue and saw she'd been looking at me. She looked like she did after her shower this morning.

"What happened?" I whispered to her.

"Rain," Prue mumbled back.

"I thought you were going to check the radar before we left, Phoebe," Cole nagged up front.

"No!" she said quickly. "You said you were going to!"

Cole opened his mouth to bellow back, but Prue interfered. "Hold on, guys, before someone gets a black eye." The couple in the front seat glared at her. "Let's just take this somewhere else. P3?"

"Will you actually be joining us this time?" Cole inquired, his tone rude.

"Yes," Prue sneered at him. Phoebe started the jeep and pulled away from the curb. The eldest Charmed One turned herself toward me. "Sorry about how I acted back there, Delilah. I'm not sure exactly what was coming over me."

I half-smiled and tousled my soggy hair. "It's okay," I said in a small voice.

Prue smiled back and grasped my hand with her wet one.

In a matter of minutes, we were at Piper's club called P3. As it was closed because of Piper's absence, there were currently no cars in the parking lot. Phoebe pulled in close to the door so that we wouldn't get even more rain poured on us. We all ran into the building as fast as possible.

The club was the same as I remembered it the first time I'd entered with Piper: stools were arranged around the bar counter, and the stage at the side was broad and empty. Phoebe flicked on the lights and revealed the naked dance floor where we planned to set up our lunch.

Phoebe tugged at her wet hair as Cole laid out the blankets and placed the basket near the center again. The couple sat down near each other though they both looked slightly agitated. Prue waited until I sat down opposite to the witch-demon pair and then joined me.

The four of us sat in a stillness that annoyed me. Prue had no reason to feel she had done anything wrong, for she hadn't! And Cole and Phoebe had to stop their stupid bickering because that was not what made them the cute couple that they were!

I sighed heavily, making everyone turn their attention toward me. Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair, realizing I'd broken the lull amongst them and myself. Then I shook the nervousness away because I wasn't the one acting stupid; they were.

"Look," I said, my voice a bit shaky. "I don't want you guys to be acting like this, okay? Please. Cole, Phoebe," I acknowledged them, "I don't want you guys to argue. Not about me or Prue or the weather."

We smiled at one another, even Prue.

"That's not what makes you guys so strong. It's your forbidden love, or whatever the hell you call it."

Phoebe turned to Cole and pecked him on the mouth, which led to a deeper kiss that Prue and I voluntarily turned away from. "Prue," I said softly, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I love you. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. If you hadn't rescued me and made me realize how much I actually need someone, how much I need you... God, I'd either be getting continuously ra--" I choked on the word. Prue's hand latched onto mine, caressing it delicately. "Or I'd be dead," I finished.

"You _have_ protected me, Prue Halliwell. You've saved me."

Prue pulled me into a hug and kissed my exposed cheek. "I love you, too, Delilah," she whispered, and my heart melted.

Suddenly, during our embrace, my mind rang as if an alarm had gone off, like it'd been activated somehow. I pulled away and my head darted in all directions. "Delilah?" Prue wondered aloud, following my head-motions. "What is it?"

"Demons..." I whispered in shock. "Demons!" I cried.

Cole and Phoebe pulled away, as well, and gave me confused looks. "Demons? Where?"

"Other side of the counter!" I shouted.

A fireball surged toward the stage, informing the two witches and part-demon that I was telling the truth.

"What the hell? How'd you know--" Cole tried to say but Phoebe cut him off, "Cole! Kick ass first!"

Cole got to his feet but fell immediately back to the floor to dodge another fireball. Prue, Phoebe, and I crawled over to the counter and knelt beside him. "I think there's three," he informed us.

"Why are they here?" Phoebe whispered urgently.

"Whatever the answer to that is isn't going to help now," Prue retorted. "We have to do something now, or else Piper will be pissed to come home to a mess."

"Right," Phoebe and I said in unison.

Prue and Cole jumped up, leaving Phoebe and I beneath the counter still. Prue used her power to fling fireballs back at the intruders while Cole threw energyballs at them, but I could only hear the screaming of one demon. Then Cole's body went hurdling backward as he roared in pain. "Cole!" Phoebe shrieked and crawled over to him.

"Cole!" Prue shouted; she was outnumbered. She couldn't hit the demons quick enough.

I leaped upward to her side. "Prue, let's just get out of here!" I cried.

"We can't -- ahh!" she screamed as we both had to jump to the side where the counter was no longer blocking us.

The two demons left strutted toward us, their distorted faces revealing happy grins. "Lovely witches," they cackled and formed fireballs in their hands.

"No!" I yelled and my arm darted forward, releasing my own fireball two times larger than theirs. The demons burst into a fiery blaze as they screeched in misery before falling into two piles of ash. My eyes wouldn't move away from my limb that had just thrown fire.

It was impossible.

Once my eyes had somewhat gotten over the new fascination, I saw the faces of Cole, Phoebe, and Prue. Each one of them looked not only shocked and concerned, but highly afraid.

-----

So... Delilah threw fire. That's not demonic at all! ;)

She's got some explaining to do now!

Review please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

2014NickiandVicki - And here the new chapter waits for you! :) Hope you like it! Thanks for your lovely review.

anexandra - Hell yes Delilah kicks ass! :D Haha, they all will probably freak out a little, yeah. You'll have to read how badly the freak-outs are, though. ;) Thanks, hun!

Enjoy the chapter!

-----

An injured Cole and speechless Phoebe had shimmered out of the club moments after the demons attacked us in P3. Prue, with noticeable cautiousness, had helped me to my feet. "Let's get going, too, before their friends come looking for them," she said, referring to the demons.

We hurried up the stairs, leaving the basket and blankets behind, and entered the jeep as quickly as we could without getting drenched with precipitation. I shivered from the cold droplets that landed along my white flesh and I almost wished the flames from my hand would ignite again, only to give me warmth.

That surprised me, how I would think of such an idea. Using this new power for personal use. I didn't even want it, nor did I enjoy it. Did I?

'Cole knows,' I told myself in the midst of my other thoughts. 'That's why he and Phoebe shimmered out of the club so fast. To tell Phoebe about where the powers came from... About the baby.'

My body shook heavily. My stomach churned violently. I needed to vomit.

'Once he tells Phoebe,' my mind continued to race, 'she'll tell Prue. Then Prue will--'

"NO!" I screamed.

I jerked forward as the car came to a sudden halt, my body nearly flying through the glass of the jeep. "Delilah, what is it?" Prue demanded, her hand cradling mine almost roughly.

"Prue..." I gasped, unable to look at her, but I clenched her hand in mine. "I need... to... get out... please."

"Okay, okay, we're almost to the manor," she assured. "I'll hurry, okay?"

My head shook, not in the pattern of up-and-down like a nod -- nothing close to a nod, actually -- but she knew that something was wrong, and wasn't going to object or question. Still holding my hand, she resumed her driving, though the car was flying down the street and we arrived at the Halliwell house within seconds.

Prue exited from her side of the jeep and helped me out of my side. "Wait, Prue," I mouthed and moved behind one of the bushes to throw up. Once I finished, I wiped my hand over my chapped lips and attempted to smile but couldn't. "Sorry. I had to--"

"Don't worry about it," Prue responded, laying one of her hands on the small of my back. "Thankfully you didn't do that in Piper's jeep. She'd vanquish me."

We walked inside. Every step closer to the doors made my skin and internal organs tingle with nervousness. Phoebe was speaking quietly in the next room, but I couldn't hear Cole. Prue and I turned the corner to find Phoebe sitting on the couch with the Charmed Ones' infamous Book of Shadows that held information and spells for evil-doers spread along her lap, and Cole, holding a cloth over a painful-looking scorch mark upon his chest, stood behind the couch and looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the large book.

"How's it going?" Prue asked Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't look up as she spoke, "Fine, I guess. I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

Cole gazed up and looked at me intently, as though he knew everything that was running through my head. He looked at me no longer like I was his friend, but like an enemy. Someone he wanted to study. To destroy me.

Prue and Phoebe had said a few other words that neither Cole nor I had paid attention to. When Prue opened her mouth again to speak, Cole interfered, "They were only bounty hunters! Nothing of importance."

Phoebe's eyes widened while Prue's eyelids drew closer in irritation. "If they weren't of importance, why did you--"

"Phoebe, it doesn't matter," Cole raved. "Something is wrong here. Really wrong." The entire time he spoke, he stared directly at me, his blue irises digging through me like knives. "You're hiding something," he accused.

Stab. His words were agonizingly sharp and truthful.

My mouth quivering, I stammered, "Wh-what are you sa-saying, C-Cole?"

He stepped forward in a somewhat-threatening way, but Prue did as well, making him stop in his tracks. "There's no way you could've been able to do what you did at the club without some kind of... Damn it, I don't even know!" Cole roared in frustration.

The two Halliwell sisters looked between Cole and me, worried about what was occurring. My heart was bouncing rapidly in fright.

The half-demon raked his free hand through his dark hair, his facial features suddenly calmer-looking. "Look," he furthered on, "when you were born, The Source removed the powers that you had that were from him -- all the 'evil' powers, like fireballs, energyballs, shape-shifting, manipulation--"

"She has something like manipulation, though," Prue objected. "Her telepathy power can be labeled as manipulation."

"But that was from the witch!"

I stepped forward, my fist clenched and ready to throw another flame, but Prue and Phoebe leapt to my side to stop me. "Don't call her that!" I yelled through a raspy voice. "She wasn't just a _witch_! She was my MOTHER!"

"Delilah, please, you have to calm down," Prue said, holding me close to her chest.

Phoebe had gone over to Cole's side, her expression like a deer in headlights.

Cole spoke softly, "Delilah, I didn't mean to say--"

"Yes, you did," I spat, my arm muscles spasming wildly. I looked away from his eyes to Prue's. Her eyes were afraid... of me. I swallowed as much air into my chest as possible, to calm myself so that I didn't hurt Prue. "I'm okay," I finally confirmed to Prue, gently shaking her away. Cole glanced at Prue, then me, wondering what to say next. "Finish!" I snapped at him.

"What I was saying was that the mind-power that you possess is from your mother. She had the mother with enhanced senses, right? That's who she got it from, that's where you get it from. The mind-power may have bits and pieces of The Source's power as well, but it's mainly from the w-- Your mother."

"So how would you explain the fire-throwing?" Phoebe inquired before I snap back at Cole once more.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe the situation is like how ours was," Prue interjected. "You know, when Grams had our powers bound and, after she died, they came to us, after you did the incantation," she added to Phoebe. Then she dodged to Cole, "Does that make more sense?"

Cole looked as though he hadn't even thought her gesture through. "No, not really. I was there when The Source had removed her powers."

"You were there?" I asked. "When I was, what, a child?"

"It was almost immediately after birth, Delilah."

Heat rose to my face as my heart felt so full of anger that it was close to bursting. "So you knew what he had planned for me, then? What my job was when I was 'of age'?!" I thundered. "You knew that he would allow his-his-his demons to do! You knew that he was going to let them rape me over and over again!"

"No, Delilah, no--"

"Go to hell!"

I ran from the room, up the stairs, ignoring Prue's calls after me, and slammed the bedroom door. My entire torso ached. My chest throbbed from my emotions racing through my veins, pounding violently into my heart, pushing it further and further into my ribcage. A similar stabbing-feeling formed at my stomach, like the tip of an athame was poking my insides.

Hot tears formed at my eyes. It wasn't so much because of the physical pain -- I'd be able to stand that. The emotional agony was what was torturing me. I couldn't believe that Cole had known from the beginning what was in store for the future of The Source's daughter. Why would he let something like that happen?

I hated him. I _hated_ him.

The waterfall began down my face when I laid myself down on Prue's bed. Everything hurt. I wanted to disappear so desperately. I wished I hadn't gone to the manor in the first place when I was assigned. I wished I hadn't discovered what Belthazor had been up to while he was on his assignment, how he had fallen in love with a Charmed One, and he no longer needed me. I wished I hadn't caused Prue pain when I had to lie about my past and present. I wished I hadn't trusted Jarrod with my thoughts, my secrets, my lies, my life. I wished that my mother wouldn't have to watch me from above and realize how weak I'd turned out to be.

Everything hurt.

The door creaked open. I turned myself over instantly when the noise was heard, not eager to speak to anyone.

"Delilah." Her sweet, delicate voice flew into my ear like a lullaby, a smooth wave. My body suddenly stopped racking with sobs. I sniffled and continued to cry, unable to talk back.

I felt the other side of the bed weigh down. Her body pressed against mine. One of her hands pushed away strands of my raven hair, uncovering the flesh of my neck. She kissed along the top of my spine, gentle pecks as if to mend foreign scars. Her breasts pushed against my back. Her hand rested over my belly. Her breath whispered into my ear. Everything she did seemed to calm me down almost instantly.

Slowly, I turned myself over to face Prue. She didn't smile. The hand that she'd put over my stomach seconds ago was now cupping my cheek, her thumb wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes to let more tears fall.

"You know by now that you shouldn't be sorry," Prue scolded gently, her mouth now replacing her thumb. Her lips caught the tears among my cheek, letting them absorb into her mouth.

My eyes cautiously opened and gazed deep into the loving green irises. I leaned my body into hers and captured those beautiful lips with my own. When we kissed, the aching inside my chest ceased. My heart was no longer throbbing for the same reasons as before. There was nothing inside me: no moving, breathing human being. It was Prue and me. Only us.

Prue moved us so that she was above me, her dark hair falling onto my blouse as she kissed me with more passion. "Prue..." I moaned softly.

The witch pulled away, biting her lips. "Sorry, Delilah. I shouldn't do this now..."

"No, it's okay," I said, kissing her lips again. After I pulled away, my fingers roamed to the buttons of my shirt and began to undo them. 'Everything's fine,' I silently kept reassuring myself. 'There's nothing to freak out about. Don't freak out and mess it up again!'

Finally the buttons were all undone and Prue's face glowed even more. She tangled me up with another tender kiss while her hand rested the black bra that barely covered my breasts. Her hand gingerly squeezed the clothed mound, and the tiniest groan escaped my throat into her awaiting mouth.

Somehow my bra had become unclasped and that took me by surprise. Prue smirked when I broke away from the kiss. "My power," she murmured.

I nodded and slightly smiled. Even though I'd had sex with Prue before, this felt a lot like the first time, when I was embarrassed and ashamed. The scars were showing, bruises reformed around my sore breasts, my bulging stomach trembled. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I moved my hands over my upper body, wishing I could hide it entirely.

Prue felt my hands snake beneath her and caught my face turning away toward the wall. "Sweetie, are you nervous?" I shook my head from left to right, incapable of saying no. "Honey," she whispered, a frown plain in her voice. She knew I was lying. "We can stop, Delilah, if it's bothering you. I won't be upset at all," she confirmed.

'Think about Prue and her needs...' my memory repeated.

"No," I said finally. "Don't stop. Please."

Her frown curved marginally upward. "You're sure?" she asked, her voice lulling me.

Smiling, I told her I was.

Prue kissed my lips once more before retreating down my jaw, past my neck, and to the place between my breasts. My breathing quickened; it was happening again.

'You're fine!' my thoughts screamed.

Her lips inched up the curving of my left breast, toward the soft pink nipple.

_"What does Prue do that you enjoy so much, Delilah?"_

My eyes widened in fear. _His_ voice. Not Jarrod's. My father's. The Source.

"Prue," I said, my voice a squeak.

Her mouth closed around a nub, suckling softly.

_"Does she tease your nipples?"_

I clamped my eyes shut, forcing his voice out of my mind. It was only Prue and me here. Not _him_. He was dead. Then I opened my eyes and saw his decaying mouth latched on my breast, sucking hungrily.

I stifled a yelp as best as I could.

_"Flick them? Squeeze them? Bite them?"_

I squirmed underneath him as he spoke, breathing his sickly breath over my nipple.

"Stop, please," I pleaded, my breath turning into heavy pants.

_"Whimper for me, Delilah."_

"No..."

_"Whimper."_

"No!" I whimpered.

Prue said my name but his overpowered it. _"You love it when she's... **loving you**, Delilah."_

My stomach squirmed. I couldn't breathe. Air wasn't coming. I couldn't be cumming. "No! No, stop!"

_"Delilah..."_ he moaned.

"NO!" I screamed, crawling out from under him and falling off the bed.

_"Our little boy is growing strong now..."_ he whispered lovingly into my ear.

I kept my blouse tightly closed around my chest, hiding the baby. "I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it..." I mumbled through sobs, my body rocking violently. "I don't want it..."

_"This is just the beginning, De--"_

"Delilah?!" Prue cried.

He was gone. It was only Prue.

Only Prue.

She reached to touch me on my arm.

"No! Please don't! Please don't touch me..." I whispered, my stomach burning as I sobbed into my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

anexandra - Haha, thanks, my dear! I am good. ;) Well she does indeed do some confessing this chapter, lemme tell ya. And you'll have to see how much freaking out Prudence really does!

2014NickiandVicki - Yeah, she is! Thanks, hun! :)

No real warnings or anything. Just read, okay! :)

Enjoy!

-----

"What's going on?!" I heard Phoebe exclaim to Prue after forcing the door open.

Prue said words that I couldn't make out. _His words_ were still echoing in my mind, haunting me. 'Please get out,' I pleaded repeatedly to him.

"Please get out," I whispered aloud through my tears, my hands clasping the open, black blouse together to hide my chest.

"Sweetie," Phoebe murmured, coming toward me. "What's going on?"

Her hand came closer and closer.

"Phoebe, wait!" Prue shouted.

I flinched away from her and willed myself not to blast her away with fire. "Don't! Please!" I wailed.

She kept getting closer. Her hand touched my arm, and she jerked backward, as though it were a sharp, electric shock, and gasped loudly as her body trembled like a tide. Through my glossed-over eyes, I could see Phoebe's form shake wildly and her eyes clamp down tight.

Just as quickly as it happened, she snapped open her eyelids to reveal tears. Her hand let go of my limb, and she cupped her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Cole came in through the door then, asking, "What is it?" Then he saw me cradled on the floor and Phoebe about to break down. "Phoebe! What?!"

Her wet eyes bore into mine. "The S-S-Source." Her voice was muffled through her crying.

Prue looked at me, her eyes stained with hurt and confusion.

Cole grabbed Phoebe by the arms and made her stare into his icy blue eyes. "What about him?" he urged.

"He--" A sob escaped her throat as she looked back at me, her eyes tortured. "He-he raped her..."

Cole's gaze caught mine, and he clenched his jaw in anger and frustration. "Damn it," he cursed, looking down at the floor.

"Cole," Prue acknowledged without looking away from me, her voice raw and raspy. "Could you please..."

He picked up his head and nodded slowly, pulling Phoebe along with him as she wept. "I'm sorry, Delilah..." she whispered countless times until Prue closed the door behind them.

The burning within me ceased then, but the heartache and worthlessness overtook me. The Charmed One that remained in the room faced away from me, her hand still on the doorknob. I waited for her to speak. To yell. To scream at me for betraying her.

I sniffled and whimpered out, "Prue... please don't ha-hate me."

Her body shook like it had when we were in the park, like a wave washed over her form. "Delilah." She barely spoke when she said my name. Her dark hair swayed to the side while she turned to see me, her beautiful green eyes glazed over with tears. The sadness that scorched her tone made my own eyes tear up again. "I don't," she said very softly and inched toward me, her composure showing defeat.

"You don't what?" I choked.

"I don't hate you," she said, kneeling down next to me and stroked my cheek. I flinched away, not wanting to feel anyone's touch, but gave in and leaned myself into her small embrace. She stroked my skin, wiping away the damp streaks coating my cheeks.

My bottom lip shivered. I felt like such a disappointment. I let her down. I wanted to be strong and prove to her that the attack hadn't left me vulnerable and powerless. I understood now that that was impossible.

"You should've stopped me..." she murmured.

I chanced a look up at her. "What?"

She swallowed hard. "Just before this happened. When we were kissing... and then..." Prue sniffled and wiped her eyes, smearing her make-up. "I shouldn't have."

I shook my head. "Prue, no, don't think like that. I th-thought I could, but I-I--" The words stopped and my throat clogged with air and moisture, disabling me.

Prue pulled me into her arms and we cried together, her head over mine, her hands on my back rubbing gently, her chest shaking against mine, giving me warmth and protection. I heard her whisper countless times that she was sorry, terribly sorry, and I sobbed harder, wishing she could've been there before to stop him.

Our embrace ended when Prue went to the bathroom to get me some water, though I'm sure she left because she had to calm herself down. When she left the room, I pulled myself off the floor, my left hand never leaving my stomach as I did so. Feeling even more disgusting than usual in the clothes I'd been wearing, I took them off quickly and slipped on a loose t-shirt and baggy bottoms, and then I climbed into Prue's bed, covering my body with the blanket.

The Halliwell came in again within seconds. She'd changed into a different outfit as well, consisting of a white tanktop and black shorts, and had put her dark hair into a messy ponytail. Her face was less wet from tears and smudged make-up. When our eyes met, she tried to smile and held out the glass filled with clear fluid.

I attempted to smile back but it was pointless; my eyes only watered. Gratefully, I took the water and drank quickly, focusing on drinking and not letting the tears fall. "Thank you," I breathed when I stopped taking the water down my throat.

The ends of Prue's mouth curved sympathetically and she took the glass from my hands, setting it onto the bedside table.

"I wanted to tell you," I blurted softly, looking away from her and to the comforter instead. "I really did."

"I understand, Delilah," Prue answered, her voice full of emotion. "You don't have to explain or tell me--"

"I want to," I said quickly, meeting her stare. "I... I need to."

"No, Delilah, you don't..."

"Yes, Prue. Please," I trembled, biting my lip.

After a moment or two, Prue nodded with uncertainty, and then got onto the bed, sitting cross-legged directly across from me.

Taking a very deep breath, I pulled myself upward into a sitting position and tugged my hands out from under the shield of fabric, placing them upon the opening between my spread legs. "A-after Jarrod had shimmered me out of the manor," I began shakily, not glimpsing away from my clamped hands. "We started to argue and I heard... _his_ voice."

I glanced up at Prue, curious to know if she understood the emphasis I used on _his_. She was still watching intently, her jaw clenched slightly.

Looking back down, I continued, "He ordered Jarrod to leave, which he did, and then he looked at me. And..." I paused, remembering the scene as if it had happened minutes ago, "I used my power to talk to you. To say--"

"'Prue, please save me'?" Prue asked, her jaw tightening.

I nodded, picking at my hand's flesh with my fingernails. "But Prue--"

"It's fine," she said rapidly, trying to hide the snappiness to her response. Her eyelids shut quickly, pushing down onto each other, and then opened again, her irises moist. "Keep going," she added, her voice much softer and less terse, but I knew she was beating herself up inside.

"He kept talking, saying he was proud that I'd gotten to you, but disappointed, all the same, because I'd fallen for you, as well. He revealed to me that Jarrod had been watching me the entire time. And then he asked me if I was now eager to turn good, and I told him I was. He mocked me, telling me that I had false strength just because I was with the Charmed Ones. He said that you didn't love me, but I told him that you did."

"Do," Prue countered quietly.

I sniffled. "Yeah."

'I hope you still will,' I thought anxiously.

"He, um... sent small energy balls at me, just to knock me back, and I--" I paused to exhale shakily. "I screamed at him to just do it, to just kill me." I felt the bed quiver as Prue winced. "He told me he had bigger plans for me, and climbed on top of me." My tears were trickling down my cheeks now. "He revealed to me that if I would've done my job and seduced you, brought you to the Underworld, then he would've raped you and had you give him an heir."

"I wish--"

"No!" I snapped quickly before she could finish. "You don't! Take it back, Prue! Please. Don't say that," I begged through a sob. I would rather go through it a million more times than ever bare to know Prue had been the one abused.

"Okay, okay, shh..." she hushed, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed roughly and tried to finish. "But because you weren't there, he decided that I would do. I c-couldn't believe it... His own daughter. H-he said something in a weird language and, suddenly, my clothes vanished. He-he-he pushed into me... hard, and it was so... p-painful," I whispered, my eyes closed tight, letting more tears escape.

"I-I-I wished he would st-stop... It h-hurt so much, Prue."

I heard Prue cry and saw her hand creep toward mine, but I pulled away. "No, Prue! I can't let you see it," I told her, remembering that if she touched me while I recalled a memory, she would be able to see it as well.

"Delilah..."

"Prue, no, please." She nodded in defeat and let me continue. "He st-stopped thrusting and tasted me, claiming that I t-tasted like m-my mother." My stomach churned in disgust. "Then he asked about w-what it is that you do that I enjoy so much." I stopped to swallow. "If it's when you kissed m-my neck. He started to kiss mine. Then he asked about... my ch-chest." My breathing quickened. The skin where I was scratching on my hand turned a dark pink. "He started to t-touch it, ki-kiss it, an-and...." I paused so I could let more tears fall, my heart sinking deeper into abdomen. "I-I-I-I started to think that i-it-it was you, and-and not him doing it... and-and... I c-couldn't stop mys-myself from--" I sobbed helplessly. "I'm so s-sorry, Prue. I didn't m-mean to, I promise."

Prue sobbed openly as well and tried to wrap her arms around me. I pulled away, but then surrendered and collapsed into her arms, both of us weeping heavily. With as much strength as I could, I said through my power _I'm so sorry, Prue. Please forgive me._

She hugged me closer and kissed me on the head. Her voice, soft and sniffling, continuously breathed, "I forgive you," and "I'm sorry."

Once the sobbing had shriveled to a quiet crying, I confessed that there was more. "He finished the assault. He spoke in the same weird tongue and then my clothes were back on, like nothing had happened. Then Cole and Phoebe came, then Leo, Piper, and you. I never thought I'd be happier to see Cole shimmer in at first," I whispered with a small, bitter laugh. "To watch my father vanquish before my eyes was... relieving."

"I wish it'd never happened, Delilah," Prue said, caressing my forehead while pushing away strands of my hair. "I had this feeling. A sick feeling, like something was wrong. Especially when you used your power to say that... We should've gone then." She sniffled, then said, "I don't know if I can forgive myself for this."

My eyes felt heavier after she revealed that. "Prue--"

"I swore to you, Delilah, that you would be safe. I-I promised we would vanquish your father, and that you wouldn't have to go through the abuse again. And you did. You did."

She grew silent above me. I peered up at her and saw small teardrops suspend from the corners of her eyes. "It's not your fault, Prue," I whispered, bringing myself up to kiss one of her eyes, just capturing the pain she was releasing. "You knew that I lied," I said, "about almost everything."

Her eyes stayed shut. "I knew that something was wrong. And my instincts told me you were in trouble. I should've--"

"It's okay, Prue." I kissed the opposite eye. The curtains opened and showed her glistening green irises, and I'd never seen her look with so much regret. My heart sunk way down. "Oh, Prue..."

She sighed, her breath shuddering. It was frightening to see how much this had effected her. How it effected both of us. But somewhere I felt that, in a way, it seemed like it was helping us get closer. Though, then, I had a deep worry that Prue was going to drift away.

"Are you," I whispered, "betrayed by what I did?"

"No," she answered honestly, "I'm not." She pulled up one of my hands to kiss it. The soft touch lifted up my heart for a moment.

When she let go, my hand curved over my bulging belly, and Prue noticed. "How is it?"

"What?" I asked, tucking my chin down to my chest, imagining that I didn't just move and Prue hadn't seen a thing.

Prue's hand rested on mine gently. Her other lifted my chin so that I held her stare. With the softest, saddest voice I'd ever heard her speak, she replied, "The baby."

-----

Quite possibly my favorite chapter ever written thus far. Gah, I love it. Prue and Delilah are just so special and made for each other. I **love love love love** them. I love how Prue wants to protect Delilah, and how Delilah just wants to make Prue happy and proud. They're so adorable. I want them to be together forever!

But who knows if that'll happen? With all this goddamn drama in their lives. GRRRRR.

ps - I tried to make this chapter really emotional. I hope it worked? I dunno. I thought it did a little, haha. I'll wait for some reviews, then we'll see.

So, yeah, anyway... reviews? :)


	6. Chapter 6

anexandra - I know! I have a feeling Prue's going to be okay with it... for the most part. ;) Thanks, love!

2014NickiandVicki - Thanks, sugar. :) Yeah, she was pretty good when Delilah explained everything. I'm proud of her. :)

BlackButterfly14 - Oh, a new reviewer, yay!!! :D Hey sweetie, how are you? :) Thank you so much for praising both stories so much! I admit, I chuckled pretty loudly when I read that this is the "BEST" story you've ever read. You must not read much, huh? :p I appreciate that, but I highly doubt that this story is better than other stories out there, but thank you so much for the compliment! :) And thank you for recommending my other story to other readers; that means so much! :) I hope to see more reviews from you later on. Don't be shy! :)

Thanks so much, guys! And enjoy this next chapter!

-----

I stood in the center of a dark area, my only light small candles hanging on the clay walls around me. Demons were kneeling in a large circle surrounding my body, their bald heads facing the sandy ground. When I swallowed, I could taste metallic blood trickle down my throat. Breathing deeply, I turned around, facing two very familiar faces: The Seer and Jarrod.

Jarrod looked overconfident, his smirk prominent against the faint lighting. The Seer, however, was expressionless, but her eyes seemed to stare straight through my stomach.

"Now," I said, my voice unnaturally deep and evil.

Jarrod looked at The Seer, whom merely nodded but kept her eyes on my torso. Then Jarrod snickered and walked over to a table. He carried a large book, much like The Book of Shadows that the Charmed Ones owned, and held it in his arms so that I could read the inscriptions on the pages.

The Seer advanced toward us. "Read this," she commanded, addressing the first page.

I leaned my head down and read the writing that was in an odd language that I wasn't aware that I even understood. But the dark tone that coated my voice rang through the room. The words were coming out, and there was no way to stop them from escaping.

My eyes moved quickly with my mouth, and, soon enough, I finished. Jarrod's smirk broadened, and he clamped the book shut. The Seer's hand touched my swollen belly. "Wonderful," she mused softly.

Then I jerked backward uncontrollably. Something was clawing my insides, desperately trying to rip through my skin. I wanted to scream, but my body wouldn't allow me to. "Ma-make it... st-stop!" I growled in the monstrous voice.

_"I'll kill you..."_

"No!" I screamed, sitting upward in the bed, tears falling from my eyes. The ripping wasn't over. I couldn't catch my breath; I was too afraid.

I shoved off the blankets and pulled up the huge t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, clutching it tightly. The tears weren't stopping. Ragged breaths were coming out of my mouth, but I felt like I was suffocating. "Stop..." I pled in a whisper, sobbing helplessly.

The bedroom door burst open. I looked up and saw Prue's concerned face. "Delilah, I heard you scream," she said quietly, waving her hand, sending the door back into the frame with a soft click. She sat down beside me. "What happened?"

I shook my head frantically, wishing to wipe away the memory of the last dream. "It hurts..." I cried softly, my fingernails raking against the flesh on my sides.

"Sweetie, what hurts?" Prue asked, inching closer to me. "What is it?"

With my teeth ground together, I couldn't form words. Nails seemed to be claw at my insides. "The baby..." I mouthed then groaned in pain.

The Charmed One's hands touched my stomach gently, making me gasp, and slowly caressed the swollen flesh with her thumbs. With each stroke, the stabbing seemed to subside -- at the slowest pace, but subsiding, nonetheless.

I stifled a sob and waited for the baby to end its torment upon my body. 'Like his father,' I thought bitterly to myself.

"You're," I managed to say to Prue, pausing to cringe, "stopping it."

With her thumbs still circling my abdomen, she smiled sympathetically. "I wish I could stop it all," she responded quietly, her green eyes softened with sadness.

"Prue--" I began but I felt another stab. "Damn it," I hissed.

"Lie back," Prue ordered through a soft tone. I eyed her uneasily. "It'll be fine, I promise," she said, smirking.

Reluctantly and hesitantly, I did as I was commanded and placed my back on the mattress. I moaned in pain and arched my back so I could lean forward, but Prue's hands stopped me. "Control it," she said.

"I can't," I replied, my teeth tight together in pain.

"You can," Prue replied urgently. "You can't let it control you, Delilah. You're more powerful than it is."

The honesty that coated her voice was so hard for me to ignore. I didn't want to believe she was telling the truth because I felt like I had no control over my body, but, somehow, her words calmed the infant and paused the ripping.

Clenching my fists at my sides and shutting my eyes, the clawing ended and I felt briefly at peace. Relaxing my fingers and opening my eyes, I sighed in relief. "I-I'm better now," I murmured.

"I knew it would work," Prue said confidently, baring that smirk again.

I smiled back and rested my hands over hers that were still placed along my stomach. Ever so quietly, just so she could hear, I whispered, "I'm afraid of him, Prue."

"Him?" she asked, her smirk vanishing.

Swallowing, I answered, "The baby."

"Honey..."

"In my dream," I said in the same small voice, "I was in the Underworld, and I was standing in the middle of a room with demons all around me, and Jarrod and The Seer were watching me. They put this book in front of me and I recited the words -- words that I couldn't even comprehend but somehow I was saying them.

"When I finished," I continued, "The Seer touched my stomach an-and, unexpectedly, the same ripping-feeling occurred inside of me and I couldn't stop it. They just watched, all of the demons, as I shook in agony. Then I heard this voice..."

My voice started to trail off as I recalled the voice that I'd never heard before the dream. "Delilah," Prue said. "What voice?"

"The... the baby's," I shuddered, my hands tightening around Prue's.

"Are you sure?" Prue inquired. Slowly, I nodded. "What did it say?"

"'I'll kill you,'" I whispered.

Prue laced her fingers between mine and held my hands in hers. "No, it won't," she promised. Her head sloped down to my abdomen until her mouth was centimeters away from my navel. "No, you won't," she said as though the baby were actually able to hear her. Her eyes peered back up at me. "Did it do anything?"

Waiting a few moments before answering, I replied, "No... Nothing."

"See? All better," Prue rejoiced. "But I must admit, I do like being right here." She placed a kiss on my belly then glanced up. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, obviously cautious, especially after our last attempt at making love.

"Yes," I replied, much more confident than the last time. It helped to know that she wasn't ashamed of what I told her. That made things easier.

Her lips traced around my navel, gently pecking along my skin. Heat arose inside me; a fire started to dance in excitement. I moaned Prue's name softly, my fingers grasping the bedspread.

Then she stopped.

I peered down at her in confusion. "I thought I was doing fine..." I murmured.

Prue smirked slightly. "Yes, but I can't go further, Delilah," she said, her voice insecure -- definitely not Prue-like. "I'm not going to risk it again."

I bit my lip. She was right, I knew this. Even though she did know what happened, I still wasn't ready, no matter how hard I wanted to believe it. The images of my father's attack were fresh in my mind, and his final task was hidden beneath the mound of my stomach. It was too soon to deal with... love-making again.

"I understand," I whispered, pushing the fold of my shirt back down. My hands released the sheets and, naturally, I folded my fingers over one another in uneasiness. Clearing my throat, I asked her innocently, "We can still cuddle, though, can't we?"

Her smile broadened. "Of course." She maneuvered herself beside me, scooted under the covers, and we both laid ourselves down simultaneously. Leaning into me, her mouth captured mine in a affectionate kiss, leaving me breathless when she pulled away. Her forehead rested against mine, green eyes peering into my light irises, slender hands roaming towards my midsection and caressing it kindly. "I love you, Delilah," she whispered, a tenderness to her tone.

Kissing her once more that night, I replied, "I love you, too, Prue."

When I awoke that next morning, Prue was at her closet, hand perched on the doorframe, head at a curious angle. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I tried to speak, but my voice cracked.

Her dark mane flew as she turned to look at me. "Oh, hey," she said, smiling. Her hand dropped to her side and she took steps toward the bed. "How're you feeling?"

After swallowing down saliva to cleanse my throat, I replied, "Tired."

"How's..." she started to say, her eyes moving to my torso.

Immediately, my hand became a shield across my stomach under the blankets. "Not moving, surprisingly. Nor tearing anything," I said, eying the blankets. "I don't remember having another nightmare..."

"No, you didn't," Prue confirmed. "At least none that woke me up."

Smiling halfheartedly, I nodded. "What were you doing by the closet?" I pondered, removing the covers from my body and standing up, balancing myself before walking near her.

"Well, it's..." She laughed quietly, something I wasn't expecting. "It's kind of silly, I guess..."

"Prue?"

She sighed and spun around, facing the small, open room. "I was thinking about the baby... how it'll need a room... a nursery when it comes." Before I could say anything, she looked at me with serious eyes and spoke quickly, "Now, I know it'll be a long time from now before the baby's born, but we'll need to, you know, paint and decorate and baby-proof things, of course. And my clothes will find a new place to be stored--"

"Prue..." I said, making her stop her ramble. "I think that's wonderful how you're already planning ahead. But..." I paused, swallowing hard, "I don't even know if I'll be able to keep the baby."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I--"

Someone knocked on Prue's door, making us both turn in that direction. "Can I come in?" Phoebe asked in a polite, muffled voice.

Prue looked to me, and I bowed my head, letting her know that I wasn't ready to face her sister and Cole. "Uh, hold on. Delilah's not dressed."

"...oh..." Phoebe said, sounding almost apologetic.

I flushed a deep red at the way she interpreted Prue's reply. Prue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, not like that. She's still in her pajamas. Give her a few minutes."

"Oh, okay," Phoebe replied. "Can _you_ come downstairs, then, please?"

I looked at Prue, barely lifting my head. She checked my expression to see if I was going to be fine and painless if she left. _I'll be fine_ I told her through my power.

Prue nodded and called back to Phoebe, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Okay," Phoebe said finally and her footsteps retreated down the hallway.

A warm hand grazed over my cheek and lifted my face. "I'll be right downstairs," Prue confirmed. "Come down when you're ready."

I nodded. "I will," I said weakly, half-smiling.

She planted a gentle kiss upon my forehead and ran her thumb over my skin once more before heading out the door and down the hallway behind her sister.

A shaky breath escaped my mouth when the door was closed. It was time to let everyone know. Barely caring, I grabbed pieces of fabric for clothes to wear and put them on lethargically. I had a feeling that Cole had already figured it out and he might've told Phoebe. Perhaps he knew that I was pregnant, but didn't want to admit it. That would make it real, something that I've only started to accept.

I hoped he knew and then it wouldn't be that difficult to tell. Only Phoebe would be the one that didn't already know. That makes it easier, right?

No. None of this will be easy now. Not with this horrible being growing inside of me.

The new clothes were on me in a matter of seconds. Exhaling slowly, I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and exited the bedroom, immediately feeling sick to my stomach. I let go of the knob and placed both hands over my stomach, breathing in deeply. "Stay calm, please," I whispered. "Stay... calm."

The queasiness vanished and I started to walk down the hallway to the stairs. I could see the back of Prue's head and the sides of Phoebe's and Cole's faces near the entrance. Phoebe seemed to be smiling happily while Cole's expression was clear, unknown. A few more steps, and I was at the bottom and I could see what Phoebe was smiling at: Piper and Leo.

A grin forming along my lips, I walked faster toward them. "Piper!" I exclaimed in excitement.

She saw me and smiled back. She'd released her hands from Leo's and held out her arms, embracing me in a warm hug. "Bonjour, Delilah," she said, her accent rather poor.

Letting go from her hug, I told her, "I really missed you. Prue and Phoebe aren't that great in the kitchen," I added under my breath so that she could only hear me.

Piper's smile broadened. "I know," she murmured quietly.

"Hi, Leo," I said, stepping backward from the newlyweds to beside Prue. I was surprised when Leo smiled at me as a greeting. Leo didn't seem to like me, for the fact that I was quite possibly the most powerful magical being (with the exception of the fetus inside me, of course) in the world. If I'd chosen the path of evil instead of good, he was positive that the world would be doomed.

Piper turned her attention over to Phoebe and Cole. "So what's the emergency?"

The smile on my face faded. I felt warmth upon my hand, a feeling of support, but my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't think about what I was supposed to say.

I heard Phoebe's voice, and Cole's, too, I think, but they sounded so far away. Leo was no longer smiling. Piper looked concerned. Suddenly, both of them had their eyes on me.

Prue squeezed my hand and started to speak to them. "Delilah was raped... by The Source."

'Thump-thump-thump-thump,' was all I could hear once she said that. Piper's eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't look at Leo.

Someone else started to say something, but I stopped them.

"I'm pregnant."

-----

Oh, I've missed Piper and Leo! I'm so glad they're back... but now that the truth is out to everybody, what's going to happen? Lemme tell you, not everyone is going to be happy... :O

Reviews are very welcome, my dears! Please be generous! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

anexandra - I doubt norm is possible, dear. ;p Ah, some things may just go down in this chapter! You'll be intruiged, I'm hoping. :) *gasp* How can you not like the baby? So what if it's dangerous and killing Delilah and sabotaging things like quite possibly Delilah and Prue's relationship (whoa, is someone foreshadowing?! :o I hope not!) It's a **baby**! Babies are so cute! Even demonic ones, yeah? :D Thanks, hun, for the review! :)

2014NickiandVicki - Yeah, but all of them knowing could lead to some dramaaaa. I'm betting someone's gonna wig out about it. ;) Thanks, doll!

BlackButterfly14 - Haha, I understand. My story's good, yeah, so I appreciate the comment. :) Keep reviewing on, babe! :) I'll adore you then! :D

Enjoy, guys (or ladies)! :)

-----

"Delilah, I'm so sorry."

I looked around for the voice. My breathing had returned to its steadier pace and my heart was no longer on overdrive. Prue kept her hand interlocked with mine, giving me warmth and care along my skin. Leo was in shock; his face was almost numb-looking. Piper had spoken those four words, though, I could tell. Her brown eyes were expressing sympathy and pity. A weight seemed to push down on my heart.

I felt terrible.

Cole cleared his throat. "Let's take this in here," he offered with a gesture of his hand into the living room.

He and Phoebe walked in first, then Leo and Piper followed, their walking exceptionally slow.

Before we took our turn, I squeezed Prue's hand, getting her attention. "Prue... I-I can't do this," I said, swallowing down the sobs that started to crawl up my throat. "They're all going t-to hate me."

Prue pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry, forcing myself the best that I could to not sob. 'Control it,' I told myself, recalling the same voice Prue had used the night before. "They're not going to hate you," Prue whispered, her voice soothing. "They know this was not your fault. They know this hurts you more than anyone else. And they're going to accept this, just like you are and just like I am."

Nodding in understanding, I relieved us both from the hold but kept her hand close in mine. "Thank you," I mumbled, wiping tears from my eyes.

The witch led me into the living room where the couch was still open, and we sat together. My eyes were stuck on her jeans, away from the small crowd. The weight was still pressing. Deeper and deeper.

"When'd you find out, Delilah?" Phoebe asked.

Inhaling as much air as possible, I responded with my voice breaking, "I t-took a pregnancy test on Piper and Leo's wedding day." I glanced up, seeing that Leo and Cole stood by the fireplace, arms folded over their chests, stone-faced, while Piper and Phoebe were sitting in armchairs across from Prue and me. "B-but my... The Source told me before he..." I stopped to exhale ragged breaths. "He told m-me that I would have his son, like he-he already knew I was going to be pr-pregnant."

Turning to Cole, we both said the only way my father could've already known: "The Seer."

"The Seer?" Phoebe questioned, her face quizzical.

"An advisor of The Source. She can see the future, like you, so she must've seen the... heir," Cole responded.

"Damn it..." Leo muttered quietly, moving away from the fireplace and starting to pace along the margin between the couch and chairs.

"Leo?" Piper asked. "What is it?"

He puffed out a sigh. "The Elders had heard rumors--"

"That's all they ever hear..." Piper mumbled quietly to Phoebe.

"--but they didn't think they were true," Leo continued, unaware of Piper's comment. "They told me just having Delilah here was dangerous enough..."

"Leo," Prue said, her voice stern. Leo stopped in his tracks and faced her. "What rumors?"

He sighed. "The dawning of a new Source."

Everyone looked on in shock and worry. I could even feel goosebumps form along Prue's arms as I leaned closer into her.

"What do they know?" Cole asked.

"Not much," the whitelighter replied bitterly. I saw Piper make another face at Phoebe before looking back at her husband. "After you guys vanquished The Source, demons either hid out in the shadows, away from you guys, or tried to mass themselves together to form armies big enough to kill you." He paused to look at Piper and Phoebe directly in the eyes, and then he bored deep into Prue's. "I don't know if you guys realize it, but destroying The Source made quite the impact on the Underworld."

"That's good, isn't it?" Phoebe asked, and it seemed like an easily answered question, but apparently not.

"Not exactly," Leo interjected. "The Elders thought that because less and less demons are leaving the Underworld, they're determining some... some way of finding the new Source of All Evil." Leo sighed deeply like he knew he was trying to solve an impossible problem.

"But they can't," Cole interfered, taking a step away from the fireplace. "None of the 'regular' demons can become The Source now." His eyes locked on mine. "Not if there's an heir waiting to be born. The heir is next in line."

One of my hands let go of Prue's and rested over the bulge along my stomach. "They want my unborn child to be the next Source?" I asked, trying to make sense of how an infant could control an entire Underworld.

"Yes. But, obviously, when it's born, it won't be able to make decisions and give out orders. Someone will have to mentor it," Cole explained then paused. Before speaking, he turned away from my eyes and swallowed. "And," he said, his voice hoarse, "I doubt you'll be the one to help."

Unable to form words, I heard Piper speak for me, "Meaning?"

Leo answered for the upset half-demon, "They plan to kill Delilah after the child's birth."

"We won't let them," Prue snapped quickly, her green irises darting between the two male bodies in the room. "There's gotta be some way to prevent them from taking the baby and turning it into The--"

"The only way," Leo interrupted, watching me, "is to get rid of the monster."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed in shock. "We're not going to kill an innocent baby! How can you even say that?!"

"Piper, if this picture was any different -- any way at all -- I wouldn't have said that, but this is _bad_. If Delilah, conceived by a witch and the most powerful demon to live, is in fact the most powerful being in the world, and she's carrying a... fetus that has not only Delilah's traits, but The Source's as well, the fetus could be two times more destructive than Delilah! We can't let something that hazardous upon the earth. All hell would break loose!"

"We could teach it to be good," I offered softly. "I changed, so it can, too, right?"

"Delilah, it's not--"

"It's a small, ignorant infant, Delilah," Cole responded gently, cutting Leo short. "It won't have any control over its powers, its emotions. Like when you released the fire from your hand--"

"You did what?" Leo asked me tersely.

"She threw a flame," Phoebe answered, "with her hand at the demons that attacked us at P3."

"There were demons at P3?" Piper shouted at her sister. "There had better not be a mess to clean up, young lady!"

"Piper!" Leo yelled, both of them glaring at each other. 'Great,' I thought to myself. 'The newlyweds are already at each others' throats over this, and they'd just gotten back from their honeymoon. Wonderful work.' "You need to see the big picture here: because Delilah is pregnant with The Source's spawn, the child has its father's powers."

"That's why, then," Cole thought aloud. "That's why you produced the flame, from the infant."

"Delilah doesn't have control, then?" Phoebe asked.

I looked at Cole with hope that I wasn't the baby's magical puppet. "Hmm," he hummed, sounding unsure. "The baby has your father's genes, like you, but The Source bound your powers after you were born. I think that means that the child has the powers, but, because the baby is connected to you, you can channel its powers and use them. However, the child could get more powerful, more than we'll anticipate, and could take over."

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

All heads turned back to Cole. My eyes were locked on his. Cole's jaw tightened before he answered, "Delilah's mother wasn't very powerful being only a witch. Once she was impregnanted with Delilah, whom contained The Source's powers inside her, Delilah must've somehow gotten so strong, and she would consume the wi--"

"Lily," I interfered, "is her name."

Cole nodded. "She would consume Lily. But I'm not sure exactly what would happen next. It was prohibited for anyone to see her at all; only The Source and The Seer could visit Lily. Demons knew that something or someone was kept in that room, but The Source wouldn't allow anyone to see her, to know about her." He scoffed in bitter amusement. "We all started to think it was a hybrid-monster or something. Not a girl."

I wondered why The Source didn't do the same with me. Why did he let me be known to the demons? Why wasn't I kept in the room without anyone knowing who I was or if I was a hybrid-monster? It seemed every demon knew I was there, and they were fighting to get in the room to be with me. Maybe Lily did live like I did, and Cole was just unaware of other demons going in there and... The rest of my thoughts made me nauseous. I decided it'd be better not to ask him, especially not now.

Besides the whirling words inside my head, the room was quiet as the Halliwells and Wyatts waited for Cole to finish with his explanation. Eventually he shook out of his own thoughts and spoke again. "Sometimes the whole Underworld would physically shake. Not tremendously, but a small rumble, like an earthquake. You could even feel it above ground."

"We would be able to feel them?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Cole replied. "But, again, I don't know why. The day that Delilah was born, however, the ground almost divided."

I gasped. "She was in that much pain?" I inquired, my fingers digging a little more into my shirt.

Leo glanced at me. "Why do you say she was in pain?"

I swallowed, looked at Prue, and then back to Leo. "The baby tends to fight inside of me, it feels like. Clawing and scratching... to get out, I guess? And it's very painful. I would assume that when it's ready to come out of the womb..." I winced just imagining how painful last night was, and now thinking about childbirth made me shiver with uneasiness.

"It would be excruciating," Prue continued. "With her emotions and hormones going crazy as it as, and the additional pain of the contractions and tearing, I wouldn't be surprised if the ground split."

"Which is why we can't go through with this," Leo sighed.

A silence filled the air after Leo's last words. I wanted to speak back and tell all of them that I could make this baby good and not the ultimate danger to the world. But I couldn't guarantee that.

Something in the back of my mind whispered, _"...maybe Leo's right..."_

Prue kissed the top of my head and then moved her body away from mine. "Prue?" I asked, feeling her hand unlatch itself from my palm. She rose from the couch with her eyes totally focused on something. She had some kind of idea. _Prue, what is it?_ I asked with my power.

"Piper, can you make something for Delilah to eat? She hasn't been eating too well since you've been gone, and I don't want that to affect the baby," Prue said.

Piper and I made confused faces at each other.

"Phoebe, come with me. I'll need your help."

Phoebe also stood up, but she looked just as puzzled as her older sister and I were. "What are we--"

"We're going to find some answers," Prue responded, cutting the youngest witch off. "We need to summon the dead."

I found it hard to find my voice. "P-P... Prue, who are you going to summon?"

Prue's throat tightened and relaxed as she swallowed. "The only person that could know what you're going through," she answered gently.

I couldn't believe her words. A shiver ran down my spine. _"The only person that could know what you're going through..."_

Lily. My mother.

-----

Reunion time? Oh, we'll see. :)

Reviews! :D


	8. Chapter 8

2014NickiandVicki - Oh, yes, drama it is! There's more here, so be prepared for it, babe! :)

anexandra - Haha, yeah, but you can't blame Leo for being worried about -- I don't know -- the whole world? ;p Think about the episode "Apocalypse, Not" where he wanted to have Prue killed instead of the whole world blowing up or whatever. Leo's that kind of thinker! I'm excited to see how you react to Lily. She's quite the something, I'll tell you that. :D Ahaha, awwww, yeah, Prue and Delilah's little family would be so adorable! But who knows if that's really going to work out... Oh yeah, I do! Baha. :D You'll have to wait and see!

BlackButterfly14 - Chyep, her madre. You'll have to let me know how cool you think she is. ;) Super long? I'm not sure what super long is considered to be? Haha. I'm thinking it'll be at least 14 chapters, like the previous story. Maybe a little more, I'm not entirely done yet. As for the next few months, you'll have to see how they all get laid out. :)

Thank you, ladies, for every word. God, I love you guys so much. :) This story would NOT be possible without you, seriously. I'd have given up by now without you cuties. :) Thank you so much!

I loved rereading and editting this chapter. I think it has a few interesting surprises in store for you guys. Remember to give some feedback at the end! :D Thanks again, and enjoy!

-----

Piper held onto my shoulder with one hand and my forearm with her other as she guided me into the kitchen. Her hands fell once we were near the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. "Oh, thank you," I mumbled and sat, the shock of Prue's words of summoning my mother still present.

The middle sister left my side and went to the refrigerator to take out a carton of eggs. She lifted the lid and saw that it was nearly empty. Her eyes glanced up at me. "No one's been to the store?"

My cheeks flushed over. "I'm sorry..."

A small smile crossed her lips. "Oh, no, Delilah, it's not your fault. I understand that you're hungry; you are feeding two now. But I'm more disappointed in my sisters for not taking better care of this," she complained, placing the egg tray on the counter and taking a pan out of a cupboard. "I'll have to go to the market today," she murmured, rolling her eyes and placing a chunk of butter onto the pan. "Anyway," she said, louder now, "how are you feeling?"

Laughing softly, I replied, "Overwhelmed." My face squished together as I felt something tug at my heart. "I don't think I can do this, Piper," I confessed, my eyes beginning to sting.

She washed her hands at the sink after she'd cracked the last egg. "Are you afraid?" she asked, her face concerned.

"Not always..." I said quietly. "Not when it's peaceful and nonviolent. Then I feel..."

"Motherly?" Piper offered.

I shrugged. "I'm not even really sure what that means." What does a mother feel like? What would my mother have felt like? "When you summon the dead," I began, my voice small, "does he or she look... dead?"

"No, they, uh... usually have a glow around them," Piper said, putting the eggs onto the plate and carrying it over to the place mat in front of me. When it hit me, the smell turned my stomach, but it looked delicious. I grabbed the fork on the plate, cut a piece, and took it into my mouth. Piper was amazing in the kitchen, even with small, simple meals. "But they look relatively similar, I suppose," she continued, sitting in the chair beside me. "Grams looks the same as she did when she passed away. From what I remember, Mom does, too."

Swallowing the rest of the first egg, I nodded. I wondered what Lily looked like. Since she was _my_ mother, would she look like _me_? I definitely didn't see the resemblance between my father and me; although, he was horribly scarred and deformed from my grandmother's attack on him. But, if I could've seen him with his true facial features, would I look like him more over my mother?

"Nervous?" Piper asked, tilting her head at an angle.

"Nervous is a bit of an understatement," I replied, then completed the second egg.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw Piper nod her head sympathetically. "Delilah, I wanted to ask you this out there, but Prue interrupted. And, with everyone in the room, I wasn't sure if you'd feel comfortable responding." My face turned a slight pink as the anxiousness grew inside of me. "What do you want to do about the baby?" she asked gently.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Consider my own feelings? This whole time I'd considered either the baby's or my new family's. Mine? Not really. "I don't think my opinion really counts much, does it?" I replied quietly.

The middle sister's eyebrows drew together. "Of course it does. Yours matters the most. Do you want to keep the baby? Do you want to get rid of it?"

"I..." Words wouldn't escape. I'd been contemplating this the entire time. Of course I wanted to have it. I wanted to give birth to the beautiful child inside of me, to watch him or her grow into a wonderful person, to know that it can grow up with a family. It can grow up with a loving family, with a loving mother.

But I didn't want to risk giving birth to it knowing that it would be taken advantage of by demons; it would be forced to join the side of evil. I'd rather remove the child myself... rather than put it through all the pain that I had to endure or anything remotely close to that.

"Hey."

Piper and I turned toward the doorway, our eyes locking on green ones. "We're set up," Prue confirmed. "We just need you, Piper, to help us recite the spell and call for Lily." Piper stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen, giving me a commiserative smile before going out into the hall.

I stood up, as well, but too quickly. Immediately, I fell back down into my seat, grabbing my head subconsciously. Just as fast, Prue was kneeling at my side. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her hand stroking the side of my face.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly, I nodded. "Just stood up too fast, I guess." Something pushed against the bottom of my throat, urging me to throw up. My opposite hand clutched where the rising bile was. Holding it down the best that I could, the mixture eventually slid back down my esophagus. I groaned, closing my eyes tightly.

"Sweetie?" Prue asked, her voice concerned. "Bathroom?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I told her, my eyes opening slowly.

"Are you ready?" I bit down on my lip, my thoughts racing again. What she looked like, what she sounded like, what she would say, what she would do when she first saw me. "Delilah, my sisters and I can just ask her questions up in the attic," Prue offered, noticing my uneasiness. "You can stay down he--"

"No," I said. "I want to see her. I want to meet her."

The Charmed One held out her hand as she stood, and I grasped it in mine. She led me out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the hallway where we went up another flight of stairs into the attic. It had been my first time in the Charmed Ones' attic. The room was very open in the center, but cluttered with objects around the perimeter. The Book of Shadows was placed on a podium, open to, probably, the page with the summoning spell. There was a gap between the podium and a sheet-covered table with candles and other inanimate objects. Piper and Phoebe sat beside each other at the small table, both of them cross-legged. Cole was present in the room, standing many feet behind the table, looking very serious and skeptical. Leo, however, wasn't present, which surprised me. I thought he'd want to hear this.

"Delilah, you can stand over here, if you want," Prue said, leading me over by the table. She kneeled onto the floor alongside her sisters, and they began to say the spell in unison. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of me onto the floor; my ribcage was tightening against my lungs and my heart. The baby moved inside of me, a gentle nudge. The sisters repeated the spell twice, I thought, before a form appeared in front of the table, wrapped in bright white orbs.

Once the sparkling lights faded, I saw her. Her hair was golden, long and thick, layered over her slim shoulders. She had light-colored eyes and very fair skin, like me. What surprised me most, though, was that her body was so small and fragile, it seemed, because she'd died when she was only thirteen years old. Yet I could tell she was no longer innocent like she should've been; alternatively, she had a look similar to Cole's: skeptical. Critical, even. It was like she'd been deceived before, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She looked around the room, her critical eyes taking in the clutter of the attic. Her eyes darted to each of us, taking in facial features quickly as though to lock them in her memory. God, she looked so young yet so strong. How weak I felt just looking at her shimmering strength.

"Are you Lily?" Prue asked the girl, attempting to sound as cautious as possible.

"Yes... Who are you?" Lily asked, and her voice left me breathless. Somehow, some way, I knew that I'd heard her voice some time before. "Why did you summon me here?"

Prue looked at me before turning back to the visitor to respond, "I'm Prue Halliwell, and those two are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper. We're the Charmed Ones."

The girl's look hadn't changed. She peered at the three witches, and I could see the questions forming inside her head. Next, she lifted her head to see Cole in the back, and then she turned to me. I flinched slightly when her eyes fell upon me; her eyes were more intense this time. Her stare made me feel absolutely naked; she could see everything. "Who are they?" she asked, most likely to Prue, but her head was facing in my direction.

Prue got to her feet as she began to inform Lily. "That's Cole," she said, and Phoebe and Piper pointed backward. Lily's eyes didn't move from me. "And this..." Prue paused. She stood right beside me, our bodies touching, in case I were to faint or something. Prue's hand rested gently on my arm, a comforting hold. "This is Delilah."

The girl's body went stiff. I fought to speak for myself. "I'm your daughter," I managed in a meek voice.

For a long time, Lily just stared, each second feeling like hours passing by. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cole advance a few steps. Suddenly, Lily's eyes drew closer together in anger. "Send me back," she ordered, her voice shaken. "Now."

"No," Cole said, his voice louder than hers. He was right behind Piper and Phoebe, completely straight and guard-like. "We need you to tell us information."

"Why?!" she snapped at him, her eyes, thankfully, darting to him instead of locking on me.

"Because you're the only one that can help us," Phoebe retaliated, her voice a lot calmer than Cole's and my mother's.

"I don't want to help her!" Lily screamed.

I jumped out of my skin, tears flooding across my eyelids. My hands clutched the bottom of my shirt. _Prue..._ I wept to her silently.

"You have to!" Prue shouted back. Lily turned to Prue. "If you don't, she could die."

Lily's eyes pulled together again as she glared at Prue, then she let her head fall to the floor. I heard her breathe roughly, anger steaming from her lips. "Help you with what?" Each word escaping through her compressed teeth sounded like a growl.

"We need to know what happened when you were pregnant with Delilah," said Piper.

The girl shook her head, her beautiful blonde hair swaying across her small shoulders, and laughed sourly up to the ceiling. "What do you need to know?" she inquired grimly. "The long, painful nights of agony; the rude remarks of Him--"

"'Him'? The Source?"

Lily darted to Prue. "The Source?"

"'Him' is who impregnated you?" the Charmed One asked. Lily was still before nodding briefly. "His name is The Source."

"I never knew he had a name. He was always hidden under his cloak whenever I'd seen him throughout my childhood. The first time I'd seen his face was when he raped me."

"On your thirteenth birthday," I whispered, the tears finally fading away.

"Yes," she replied, not looking my way, her voice thick with bitterness. "Every morning that woman in the red outfit--"

"The Seer," Cole interrupted.

Lily gave him a piercing glare. She grew annoyed by the interruptions, I guessed. "She would give me a drink -- I'd always considered it a poison."

This confused me. I'd taken a tonic, too, every morning when I was in the Underworld, but the tonic was to prevent the demons from inseminating me. What would the tonic Lily was receiving do? "What did it do?" I asked softly.

"Strengthened you, probably," she spat. "You would scratch and scrape the inside of my womb, and the pain was so unbearable!" Lily growled out the last word, creating goosebumps on my skin. "I would scream and scream, but no one would ever come. Every night it would get worse and worse. Sometimes I even tasted blood or thought I was menstruating, but, no, it was only you tearing me up on the inside!" Fire was blazing within her irises; her fury was frightening.

"When you started getting contractions," Prue said loudly, "what happened?"

Her head shook wildly, golden hair flying like wind. Her fists clenched together. "Some things I can't remember because the fetus had taken over. Completely! She had total control over my body! I remember that the pain was excruciating. Like ten thousand knives driving into you, but you just won't die; you have to feel everything!" she seethed. "I could feel something race through my veins, and I felt so much power. But the pain was too great that I couldn't use the power to kill Him or the woman. I remember falling to the ground and screaming, and the floor shook underneath me.

"Then I rolled over in absolute agony. The woman was between my legs, and I just wanted it out. I wanted it out, and I wanted all of the pain to go away. But it didn't go away! It never went away!" she cried, her knuckles white. Prue's skin quivered along mine. "Through the stabbing pain, somehow I heard the woman gasp and a small cry from the..." Her voice trailed off; her hands uncurled. "I asked for help. I asked her for help. I saw a dark form standing next to the red woman, but my eyes were so cluttered with tears and everything was going black. It hurt so badly...

"I heard Him ask, 'What's her name?' And, with all my might, I..." She paused, letting her head fall, her hair curtaining her face. Then she lifted it back up and stared at me. "I breathed the name Delilah, the weak woman that betrayed her lover in the story that my mother told me; just like how the fetus had betrayed me," she said, hatred coating her voice. "Then it was dark. It was over."

My head shook sideways feverishly. "No, no... I didn't... I didn't mean to..." I breathed, a sob escaping my throat. "I... I thought he did it... No, not me..."

She turned away from me. "Why did I have to tell you this?" Lily asked the witches. "What was the reason that this information was so important to you?"

"The Source impregnated another woman," Prue answered quietly. Lily cocked her head, drawing her eyes together again in curiosity.

"He... raped me," I told her as I sobbed. I let myself free of Prue's hand and walked toward my mother, lifting up my shirt. "He... did this to... me," I cried softly. She looked at me without any sympathy; only the same resentment that she'd had the entire time she was there. "He did this to me!" I yelled, my voice breaking. She was frozen in place. "Mommy... please... I'm so sorry..." I reached out to touch her, but she wasn't there. She was only air. "I don't know what to do. Mother, please..." I begged, falling onto the floor. "It hurts me, too..."

"Let me leave. Now," she said unemotionally.

"No! No!" I cried, trying to grasp her hand. "Lily, please, don't-- Please, don't leave me!"

"Let me go!" she roared to the sisters.

"No... no..." I whimpered, cradling myself on the floor. The sound of orbs filled my ears, and I knew she was gone. "Mother... please... don't leave me again... I'm sorry!" It was hopeless.

"Delilah," Prue whispered next to me, her hand stroking my hair.

"Prue," I sobbed into the wooden floor. "I didn't mean to. I-I didn't mean to kill her..." My eyes felt as heavy as my heart as I closed them, and I felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

-----

The story that Lily mentioned earlier, about the origin of Delilah's name, if you didn't already know, comes from the Bible story about Samson and Delilah. As funny as it may seem, or ironic, I hadn't intentionally named Delilah for the meaning or origin, even though it fits the story rather well! I just liked the name, haha.

Anywho, I'm curious to know what y'all thought. Was the encounter what you expected? What did you expect? Are you surprised? Sad? Disappointed? Leave me something to ponder over! :)

Thanks, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

anexandra - :o Expecting it how?! Am I _that_ predictable? :p Delilah might catch a break! You never know! ;) Thanks, hun, as always.

2014NickiandVicki - Yeah, I thought so too. :( It sucks she wasn't more welcoming, and how upset Delilah was about it, too. Summon her again? Hmm, maybe? :p You'll have to wait and see! Thanks, babe!

BlackButterfly14 - Haha, I'm glad you weren't like anexandra, expecting what had happened with Delilah's mom. :) Yeah, her mom was pretty cranky, but I can't blame her. The guy that killed her parents, stole her away and kept her imprisoned in a room for 13 years, then raped her to conceive his child was brought to life again for her, and that child that ruined her life was right in front of her face. If I were in her shoes, I'd be pretty pissed too. But I get what you mean. Now Delilah has to go through it... :( Jeez, what else is in store for this poor girl?! I can't wait to see! :D Thank you, hun, for the review! :)

Enjoy this chapter!

-----

When I awoke, it felt like a boulder was crushing my head into the mattress. I moaned quietly, my eyes unable to adjust to the heavy light from the setting sun that peeked through the curtains. It seemed brighter now than this morning. My breathing seemed heavier than usual, like I'd just run miles before collapsing. Collapsing...

"Prue..." I called, my voice breaking so it was hard to even tell that I was saying my lover's name.

"Hey, sweetie. You're awake."

The voice was soothing and delicate, but not Prue's. Phoebe's.

"Phoebe?" I squeaked, my eyes opening slightly. She was sitting upon the bed, a glass of water in her hand and a small smile gracing her lips; also, I noted, there was a slight distance between us. Moaning again as the ache grew inside my head, I asked meekly, "Where's Prue?"

"The kitchen, I think, with Piper and Cole. She's helping Piper with dinner," Phoebe responded. I lifted myself up onto my elbow, eying the glass in the Charmed One's hand curiously. "Here," she said, noticing my look and handing me the object.

I swallowed a majority of the water in one drink, amazed by how wonderful it tasted in my dry mouth. When the glass was finished, in a matter of seconds, I gave it back to Phoebe, whom accepted the object with caution. "How is Prue?" I wondered aloud, a little scared to hear the answer. I hoped I wasn't viewed as even weaker now after losing consciousness in front of a ghost of my mother.

With a sigh, she replied, "Worried, of course, but we all were. It was stupid of us to do that to you. Too unexpected and dangerous. Especially now with the baby." I let my head drop. They saw the weakness clearly. "We're sorry, Delilah," she concluded, her voice thick with sorrow.

I nodded, almost wanting to reassure her that it was okay, that I was fine. But I knew that was a lie. I'd just witnessed my beautiful mother speak about her brutal pregnancy with me. Some of the side-effects were very similar to mine, but maybe not as tragically harmful as hers sounded. I wasn't sure if I felt as bad as I did for her or for myself.

"I need to talk to her," I murmured, forcing myself to my feet.

"Delilah, Prue wanted you to stay up here," Phoebe said warningly as she stood, her body centered between the door and me.

I stumbled, vomit forming at the back of my throat, but I constrained it. "Why?" I hissed, slightly taken aback.

She didn't answer.

I shook my head. "This is silly," I mumbled, stepping closer toward her, and she stepped back. "Phoebe?" With each step I took, she would proceed to close the gap amidst us. "Why do you keep backing away?"

"I--" she started, but stopped. She was up to the door now; she looked intimidated, like I were the cat and she were the mouse. Her eyes showed me fear. Fear was a feeling I knew well. Too well.

Backing far away from her so that my legs hit the edge bed, I stuttered, "Wh-what?" I felt my face form into concern.

Phoebe moved closer, inch by inch, with her hands quivering. "It's nothing against you or anything..." she explained timidly. "But I can't... touch you, or I could get another premonition."

I could recall Phoebe's face of horror when she'd touched me nearly 24 hours before -- the anguish and fear staining her eyes, her mouth open and ready to scream in terror, the sharp gasps and sobs that left her. Dropping my head again, I asked, "What did you see?"

Even though she remained quiet for such a long time before answering, I somehow kept my head down, away from her traumatized eyes that I knew would be recalling the vision. "You were on a bed, unclothed, and a man was above you... I could see the back of his head, and he was moving... quickly." The youngest Halliwell's voice was barely audible; I believed she'd kept her head down, as well, but I dared not to check. "Suddenly, like a camera zoomed around inside my head, I saw your face--" She paused, choking on something. Out of panic, I peered up, seeing her eyes well up and her hand grasp the base of her neck. "You were in so much pain," she breathed, the emotion in her small voice causing my eyes to fill with tears, too.

Both of us waited for her to continue, closing our eyes to subdue the moisture that threatened to spill over. "I finally saw his face, and to know that he'd done that... just before we went to vanquish him." In unison, our eyelids pulled back, and I could see the misery and guilt in her eyes. "If we'd come just minutes before... maybe we could've prevented this," she whispered.

Clearing my throat, I responded shakily, "Based on what he told me, what happened was bound to happen. Even if you did shimmer in minutes before, he or The Seer would have figured out someway to implant me with..." I couldn't finish.

Phoebe turned away, facing the wall. Like either one of the sisters wanted to hear that they were useless. Thankfully I wasn't having this discussion with Prue; she'd make me regret saying those words. Phoebe only pondered over them, swallowing down emotion at the same time.

I wanted to say something -- whether it was to tell the youngest witch that I was sorry or to complete my last reply, I wasn't sure -- but the same ringing sounded in my head like when we were at P3 and the demons attacked. "A demon," I mumbled to myself, catching Phoebe's attention. The ring indicated that the demon was present downstairs.

Phoebe said my name in a questioning tone, but then I was in the living room, turning my head in all directions to find the demon. Phoebe called for her sisters as her footsteps cluttered down the stairs. I glanced around the couch, circled around the table, and entered the sunroom. Hearing the rustle of one of the plants, I jumped around, spotting the dirty, scavenger-like demon. On instinct, I flung my hand forward, a small flame freeing itself and burning the vermin.

Other footsteps entered the sunroom as well, making me spin around to face eight wide eyes. "What?" I asked, confused by their shock. "There was a demon, and I--" The alarm blazed in my mind again. 'The bedroom,' I noted to myself and, like before, I suddenly found myself inside Prue's bedroom, searching for the newest unwelcome visitor. By the nauseating smell of aftershave, I could tell it was a male that had been inside, but he'd shimmered or blinked out before I could destroy him. "Damn it," I cursed, holding down bile.

Behind me I heard something form -- the demon reappearing? Another ball of fire formed within my palm and I smirked to myself. I spun to face the demon, my arm moving outward, but I saw the brief image of Prue's face flash before my eyes. "No!" I screamed as the blazing red and orange flew out of my hand into the Charmed One, her body wincing and disappearing in the air.

An enormous weight pressed into my torso. "Oh... Oh no," I whispered, my hands clamping down on my chest. "No, no, no..." Letting out a shuddering breath, I pleaded, "Please, no..."

"P-Prue?" I whimpered, walking towards the wall that she'd stood by before I... "Prue!" I repeated in a wail, fresh tears trailing down my cheeks. What had I done?

The door began to creak open and I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. A face peeked through the door and my heart beat faster than it ever had before. "Prue! Prue!" I cried, running and throwing myself into her arms. The warmth of her body never felt so good upon my skin. I ran my fingers up her back then into her dark hair, my lips kissing her jaw, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. I pulled away to look at her, her beautiful green eyes especially soft. Between pecks on her lips, I whispered, "I'm - so - sorry," and kissed her passionately when I finished my apology. We both pulled away sadly, wishing we didn't have to stop. "I-I thought I... I don't understand." I murmured, my eyebrows coming together. I wanted to wipe my eyes clear of the stray tears but I couldn't let go of her. Instead, I pressed my eyes together quickly, squeezing out the lingering drops.

"I, uh, astral projected," she clarified, though she could tell by my unchanged expression that she had to explain what that meant. "My other power is astral projection -- it allows me to be in two places at once."

The creasing above my eyes smoothed out a little. "So I killed... the other you?" I grimaced at the word "killed."

"I managed to go back to my other self before the flames hit." She smiled moderately to show that no damage had been done.

"I'm really sorry, Prue," I repeated. "If it'd really been you, I--" I couldn't end my thought aloud; the tightening of my throat wouldn't let me.

"Well, after we saw you destroy that other demon, I decided I'd have to take precautions," she replied, a small smirk tugging at her lips. I shook my head at her confidence. "And I wish you would've kissed me like before when you told me you were sorry again," she continued, her smirk broadening. I couldn't help but smile and bite my lip, my cheeks flushing with pink.

"Is it safe?" Phoebe called from downstairs.

Prue turned her head toward the staircase then back to me. "Any other demons around that you can sense?" she asked, her face much more serious.

I closed my eyes and focused, listening to the gentle ticking of a clock downstairs, hearing Phoebe and Piper mutter words to each other as they walked into a different room, detecting that Cole had a lot on his mind by the way he scratched slowly along his forearm as he followed the sisters. Nothing demonic was happening; the alarm was silent. "Nothing," I confirmed, opening my eyes.

"Okay," Prue said. "Dinner's ready. Let's go eat."

My stomach growled at what Prue said as though it had ears of its own. "Okay," I said, half-smiling.

We walked down the hall and the staircase into the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole were already seated at the table, though they didn't seem to be speaking. Piper was dishing out the food onto the plates behind the counter. Her eyes were the first I detected on us when Prue and I entered the room. Then Phoebe's concerned eyes fell on us, and I expected Cole's to follow, but they didn't. "Everything okay?" Piper asked, not directly to anyone, but I knew it was for me.

"Yes," I said, following Prue to the table and sitting down beside her. Cole sat across from me, his eyelids folded over his blue irises. After clearing my throat, I apologized to them all. "I didn't realize what had come over me," I said, looking at each one of them. "I just... Something inside my head was informing me that something with evil intentions was in the house -- just like at P3 before," I said, more to Phoebe, Prue, and Cole. "Then, suddenly, I was standing in the living room, searching for the demon or warlock. Then, after I killed him, the same thing told me that there was one upstairs in Prue's room."

"But no one was there?" Phoebe questioned.

"Someone had been," I responded, "but they left as soon as I entered, I'm assuming."

Piper stood behind me, placing my plate on the mat in front of me, then setting down Prue's. By the beautiful colors and, amazingly, the smell, I had been so focused on devouring my meal that I hadn't heard Piper's question. When she spoke my name, though, I was pulled out of my lock. "Yes?"

She seemed unamused. "So someone was upstairs?"

"Yes, I'm positive," I clarified, nodding my head.

"And you have no way of determining who it could have been?" the middle sister inquired.

I shook my head from side to side. "I smelled aftershave, so I figure it's a male -- someone that actually cares what he looks like--"

"You don't find many demons like that," Phoebe murmured humorously, nudging Cole in his chest with her elbow. His body rocked at the gentle blow, but he remained frozen when bouncing back, his eyes closed still. "Cole?" Phoebe asked, shifting looks between her sisters and me before watching him again. "What is it, honey?"

I fiddled with my fingers and tried to control my urge to dive into the precious delicacy in front of me. Cole didn't move for long seconds, hours it seemed, until he shifted and opened his eyes. My fingers stopped their dance and I bore into his light irises, hoping to understand what he could've possibly been thinking.

He had to clear his throat before speaking. "I'm trying to make sense out of this," he said, his voice calm and quiet. "Delilah." I didn't jump, but my skin became clammy and tight. "When was your mother born?"

I had to break the stare when I looked at my fingers as though the answer was written along the digits. "I..." I started, my mind busying itself by going through random dates that cluttered my mind. Giving up, I looked at him and sighed, "I'm not sure."

His face hardened a little. "When's yours?"

That I knew. "December 13th," I answered quickly. "Why?"

Slouching into his chair, he huffed. "I wish we knew your mother's birth date. We should've asked when we had the chance."

"But why is that important?" Prue asked, leaning over her untouched plate.

"Because The Source," -- I shuddered at the name -- "would have wanted his heir as fast as possible, I would imagine. I have this feeling that he quickened the pregnancy."

Piper interrupted, "How?"

"The tonic," Prue said quietly, eying the half-demon. "Lily said it was given to her daily in the mornings by The Seer." Her dark hair swung as she averted sideways to face me. "She said it made you stronger."

"_Probably_," Phoebe added with emphasis, "made her stronger. We're not certain about this."

"But it makes sense," Cole countered gently, looking at us all. "And if The Seer wants Delilah's baby just as fast as she wanted Lily's, she'll figure out a way to get the tonic to you."

"Damn it," Piper muttered for all of us, raking her fingers through her hair. "I better tell Leo," she sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

To distract myself, I picked up a fork and stabbed into a piece of meat from my plate, shoving the chunk into my mouth, swallowing the anxiety that was lodged in my throat. Moisture cluttered inside my eyelids, but I managed to keep it from flooding out. The clutter of Phoebe's, Cole's, and Prue's silverware upon their plates made me less tense, for I knew that they were less focused on my issues for the moment.

"Oh," Prue said to me in a hushed voice, a thought jumping to her suddenly. "Piper called the hospital while you were asleep to set up an appointment--"

My face turned white and my eyes widened. All I knew about hospitals was that they were white, filled with doctors, and reeked of death. "H-hospital?" I sputtered, my hand resting over my belly.

Prue immediately responded to my look of horror by kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't have let her do it if I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, Delilah," she explained, her eyes filled with sincerity that made me less nervous. A little.

"You'll be with me, right?" I asked, my body quivering with nerves. Prue's lips folded into her mouth, her eyes moving back to her plate. _No, Prue!_ I cried into her head, water cluttering around my irises.

"Shh," she hushed, glancing at Phoebe and Cole, whom were in their own conversation, pecking at their food as they mumbled. Prue faced me then. "I wish I could, sweetie, but I can't lose my job. Especially now--"

"With the baby," I finished in soft tones, shaking my head at the recent common use of that phrase. "I can't do it without you, Prue. Won't the doctor... touch me... and examine me?" The thought of an elderly man's wrinkled hands shoving into me to "feel the baby" made the previously swallowed food come back up.

Prue grasped my hand. "Everything will be fine," she confirmed, and I couldn't help but feel better from her gentle words and sensitive touch. "Piper will go with you to the hospital. We already set up the appointment. If you're uncomfortable, let Piper know and she'll be able to freeze him. It'll be just fine, Delilah, I promise."

If she didn't have that honest look in her eyes that made me know that she would bet her life on everything she just said, I would've fought against this idea. Giving in, I sighed and nodded, turning back to the plate and forcing myself to consume the small shards into my swollen stomach.

-----

Just finished watching "View of Terror" with Shannen in it. God, she's so sexy in that movie! If you haven't seen it, you should. It's pretty good for a tv movie. :) Plus, it's got Shan in it, and she has some moments where I think, "Damn, she totally should've stayed on Charmed. :(" And she's very yumyum in it, too. ;) I hate her boyfriend.

Anywayy, Delilah's off to the hospital next chapter. Predictions? What about Prue's almost-death? That was intense, eh? ;) Leave me feedback, sweeties!

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

anexandra - No big deal, hun. :) Some people are good at predicting things. I mean, look at Phoebe! ;) Ooh, normality, yes. I wonder if there'll be more of that later on? What do you think, pessimistic predictor? :D

2014NickiandVicki - Thanks for the review, sweetie! Haha, I hope Prue's almost-death didn't freak you out that bad! Could I really just kill her off like that? ...maybe... but that's a different story! ;p Yes, it was a very good film! Did you watch Dancing with the Stars with Shannen on it? I watched it premiere night just for her, haha, and I thought she was good! It was a tad boring, but good, nonetheless. I hope she makes it far!

This chapter's a little longer than usual, I think. Hopefully you guys don't get bored... :o

Enjoy! :)

-----

To say that I was afraid of the upcoming doctor's appointment was a complete understatement.

I was _terrified_.

Prue and I had undressed and put on our pajamas before going under the covers of Prue's warm bed. My hands shook as I pulled the comforter over me. "Delilah, it'll be okay," Prue soothed, turning to look at me.

"No, it won't, Prue," I shuddered, staring up at the ceiling. "Something will go wrong... I might burst into flames or something." My voice was starting to crack.

"You're going to be fine, sweetie." The moisture grew inside my eyes and my chest was heavy. "It'll be good for you _and_ the baby. The doctor will provide you with the information and medications that you need to keep your baby healthy and normal--"

I laughed with sarcasm. "Normal," I mumbled, shaking my head and biting my lips. "Normal..."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Okay, as close as normal gets."

"Prue, there's nothing _normal_ about the conception of a child between a father and his daughter," I spat. "And, also, between The Source of All Evil and his Source-witch offspring. Their child is bound to be destructive and-and dangerous!"

"You don't know that for sure, Delilah," Prue said, using her motherly-tone. "We've gone over this before."

"But--"

"No, I'm not going to listen to this," the Charmed One interjected. "You're going."

I sighed in defeat. Why must she put me through this torture?

We lay in long moments of silence. I looked away to the wall, too bitter to cry now. My emotions were really going nuts. Then I heard Prue say, "Do you hate me?"

I turned my head back at her, shocked. "Of course not," I whispered.

She smirked. "I'm glad." Her face inched forward to mine, and she planted a small peck upon my forehead. "If you were," she muttered into my skin near my lips, "I don't know what I would do."

Breathing shakily as she kissed my jaw, continuing slowly downward, I shuddered, "I-I could... n-never hate you."

"You'll always love me?" Her voice was rich with seduction.

My underwear was becoming damp. "Always..." I breathed, my hands clutching the sheets below.

"Wait."

I gasped, surprised by how her tone went from sexy to straight-forward. "What?!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright," she hushed me. "I don't want to do something that will hurt you."

One of my hands raked through my black hair. I wasn't surprised by her words; I was just frustrated. "Prue, will we have to go through this every time we want to have sex?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine!" I hissed.

Prue's eyes narrowed and she pulled far away. Damn it.

"Wait, Prue..."

"No," she said, soft but firm. Her body averted away from me, her hand creeping over the alarm clock on her bedside table. "Good night."

She laid down, facing the opposite wall. I bit down on my lip, a bitter punishment for my goddamn stupidity. "Fuck," I muttered to myself, now too angry to cry.

Because I couldn't bear to think of Prue in any sort of sexual way without wanting to slap myself, I was stuck with considering the following morning. The thoughts left me queasy. The quaking of my muscles left my limbs shaking. My stomach was in a tight knot of something sticky and slimy. Though the room had been cool before, and I was sure it still was, my body felt like it was overheating, and I couldn't stop sweating.

You'd think I _was_ having hot sex by the sound of it, but I certainly wasn't.

Somehow, and I'd envied her for it, Prue'd been asleep beside me as my body spasmed and churned. I was tempted, countless times, to wake her up and demand that she call the hospital now and call off the appointment. (And maybe she'd feel so sorry for me that we'd resolve this issue with beautiful love-making.) Unfortunately, I knew Prue wouldn't call them (or fuck me) no matter how many times I begged or cried or even whimpered. And I knew that if I wanted to properly nurse this baby, demonic or not, into a healthy one, I had to see a professional.

Amazingly, I'd managed to calm down and sleep in my puddle of perspiration until it was nearly nine in the morning. My eyes opened to an empty bedside and I sighed. She really wasn't going to be there today.

I rolled out of bed slowly, the bulge in my torso feeling heavier than usual. After I stepped out of the bedroom, I called down to the middle Halliwell. "Piper!"

"Yeah?" she hollered back. Her voice came from the kitchen, it sounded.

"When's the... appointment?" Maybe she'd forgotten and bringing it up would only remind her of it. Why'd I say anything?

There was a pause. Maybe she did forget! Maybe we'd missed it! My hope disappeared the second it surfaced. "Ten thirty," she yelled, a clatter of dishes sounding. "Will you be ready in an hour?"

Sighing, I replied thickly, "Yes."

I trudged into the bathroom, my feet heavy against the floor. Slime formed inside my gut and sloshed as I walked, making me nauseous. I slammed the door, the bile rising quickly, and fell down to my knees, relieving myself into the toilet. When the vomit was completely emptied, I flushed it all away, wiping my lips with the back of my clammy hand. My body scooted a few inches toward the bathtub, turning the hot water on.

As the water filled the giant container, I undressed, almost too embarrassed to look at my body in the full-length mirror. One quick glance was all it took to make the glands behind my eyes produce a storm of tears. "How could I let _him_ do this to me?" I whimpered to myself, my hands grazing over my swollen belly. I could see the pink and white scars around my midsection, all of them like stitches bound to snap and burst my stomach open. Wincing away from my reflection, I melted into the tub, quiet sobs shaking my core. I grabbed a sponge from the sidewall and brushed it along my pale skin, rubbing away the filth.

Or pushing it deeper in.

Minutes passed before I grew tired of sitting in the grey-ish liquid and pulled the plug, stepping out while wrapping a towel around my frame. As I dried my skin off with the cloth, I thought about how I'd pushed Prue away last night. I hadn't done it purposely, of course; I adored Prue's affection and touch. But she had to ask if I was going to freak out like last time (maybe not using those exact words but close) and I was tired of being seen as weak and vulnerable. 'Like you can, Delilah,' my mind bugged.

I clutched the towel tightly around my body and walked back into Prue's room, shutting the door behind me. I went to Prue's dresser to take out clothes for the day. I pulled out a pair of underwear from the bottom and then stepped back, surprised by a piece of paper. Hesitating, I leaned back over and saw it again: a photograph. With my heart caught in my throat, I reached in and grabbed the piece of paper, eying it uneasily. The photo was of a man, his shirt unbuttoned and revealing his hard, hairy chest. His hair was array, as though it was being blown by wind, and he had soft eyes and a charming smile.

Andy?

I turned the picture over, wondering if there'd been a love message on the back. Nothing. I didn't understand. Why would Prue have this still? She hadn't moved on?

The slime continued to squirm inside me. I placed the picture back into its previous spot, staring at it with confusion. I shook my head, realizing that I was fretting over nothing. So what if Prue kept a picture of Andy in her dresser? Andy was Prue's first love. They shared memories together -- some that I'd rather not think about -- but I couldn't judge her for having something to remind her of those moments. I thought of Belthazor, or Cole, before, too. Though that relationship wasn't based on much besides talking and sex...

I shivered and nearly gagged when I compared the activities between Belthazor and me to what Andy and Prue could've done. I didn't want to think of anyone else touching Prue like that other than me. She was mine.

Shoving into my clothes, I repeatedly told myself that Prue was mine, like I was convincing myself of this. 'Nothing to worry about,' I thought as I walked down the stairs, meeting Piper at the bottom.

I smiled timidly at her as she put on her jacket. "I think I'm ready."

A smile graced the sister's lips. "Okay then. Let's go!" I knew she was trying to act cheery for my sake, to make me feel more comfortable visiting a place where no one wanted to go because no good news could come from it. Unfortunately, my mind created words and phrases that would come out of this appointment.

_"Your child is disfigured and ugly."_

_"The baby has talons and razor-sharp teeth and will eventually tear you apart before the birth."_

_"A monster... It will destroy us all."_

My hand shook against the door handle of Piper's car, my knuckles snow-white. "I can't do this," I mouthed, my throat too dry to make sound. My fingers pulled, despite my denial, and my body hoisted itself onto the front seat. Automatically, I pulled the seat belt over my chest, clipping it into its holder, and stared blankly at the green trees and light blue sky ahead of us.

Piper put the car in motion, peeling slowly out of the driveway. This was it. I couldn't prevent it anymore.

"Is it normal," I squeaked, swallowing before finishing, "to be really... nervous?"

I didn't look away from the pathway of dark, stretched-out pavement, but I had a feeling Piper shrugged beside me. "Probably," she answered in a voice tinted with sympathy. "But you know that I can freeze the situation anytime you want me to," she assured me.

"The doctor won't know?"

"I doubt it," she replied. "Unless you're laying down, I freeze him, and then you're standing up by the time he unfreezes." I swallowed again. "Then we'd have a problem," Piper added with a small laugh.

I nodded, my eyes getting watery.

"Delilah, it'll go fine." I wished that Prue was there to remind me instead. Not that I didn't believe Piper; it was just easier and more relaxing to hear it from Prue's mouth. "There's some things I should tell you of, though, first. Before we get there."

That brought me out of my daze. I turned her way. "Like what?" I asked.

"Well, since you've been in the Underworld for over twenty years, with no medical history whatsoever, we kind of had to lie about some things..."

I supposed that made sense and I had a feeling that if the doctor was to ask me personal questions about my past, I'd get hot and clammy and say nonsense. So, in a way, I was thankful, but also... worried. "What sorts of things?"

Piper cleared her throat, keeping herself averted towards the street. "Your whole name is Delilah Marie Sefton. You were born in Seattle, Washington. Your parents died in a house-fire one year ago, and you, being a lone survivor, left for California, determined to renew your life."

I looked at her blankly. "That sounds... alright, I suppose." But my throat was already drying up. I wouldn't be able to go through with this, lying to someone about my life. I'd had a hard enough time trying to do that when I first met the Halliwells.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Plus, I know your doctor, and he's nice. He'll believe you, no matter what." She sounded earnest.

"What do I say about the baby? And the baby's father?" I asked softly.

Piper sighed. "We weren't sure. I think that you should leave out the fact that you were--" Her eyes glanced in my direction. I nodded once to let her know I understood. "You could just tell them that you had a one night stand with a guy and you wound up pregnant, and now you've decided to go through with it."

'Sounds kind of slutty,' my mind pondered, 'but realistic.'

"But," Piper enunciated, "there's possibly a huge factor that we won't mention, but it's kind of critical."

I watched her face. "What major factor?" I asked meekly.

"Your... um..." She paused, an indent forming along her cheek where she bit down on the inside of her mouth. "Your father's baby," she said.

With one nod, I whispered, "Oh." Clearing my throat, I added, "The incest factor..." My heart thumped harder inside my chest. "Piper," I whimpered, "I can't tell them that."

"No, I know, don't worry," she said consolingly. "I'm only saying that if there seems to be something wrong with the baby... that's most likely the reason. Okay?"

I nodded some more, but couldn't speak. That would make things worse.

Piper parked her car in the parking lot outside a huge building with many other vehicles in the space near us. She waited a little while in the car with me, letting me calm down. When I saw the small digital numbers on the jeep's radio switch to 26, I exhaled slowly. "Okay."

The stretch of hallway in front of us looked miles long and was way too white. White walls, white ceiling, white tiled-floor, white painting backgrounds. My dark clothes were certainly a nice contrast I would've noticed if I wasn't too busy writhing with fear in them. A petite nurse, even tinier than me, was ahead of Piper and me, directing us to the room where I would eventually meet the doctor. For minutes, Piper and I sat in the room alone, taking in the surroundings and keeping quiet.

Someone knocked outside the room and invited himself in, poking his balding head around the, of course, white door. "Good morning," he said casually, shutting the door slowly behind him. His eyes were small and grey, the same color as his thinning, smokey-colored hair. Within his hand was a brown board with papers clipped to it, and inside the pocket of his long white coat were pens. "Hello, Piper," he acknowledged her, baring his pearly teeth. "Nice to see you again. I assume you're doing well."

She smiled back. "Yes, Dr. Keeton. I'm fine."

He glimpsed down at the papers in his hand. "And this is... Delilah Sefton, correct?" Dr. Keeton asked, peering up at me.

Taking a gulp of air, I nodded. "I am Delilah, yes."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sefton," he said, his smile welcoming and honest. My body, however, wouldn't relax. The tension in my muscles was threatening to spasm. "It says here," he began, glancing downward again, "that your medical records have gone missing."

"Y-yes," I answered unevenly. I was hoping that he'd ask no questions, but that was a silly wish. "They're just... gone."

Nodding once, he replied, "I see," without a look up. "How long have you been pregnant, Miss Sefton?"

I had to keep reminding myself that he was speaking to me and not some other person with the actual last name "Sefton". "About a month and a half."

Dr. Keeton's thin eyebrows grew close together. "Are you sure?"

Was I sure? Of course I was sure! I knew that six weeks earlier my father pinned me down and raped me against my will and spread his seed into my body. I knew that the baby inside of me was developing ever since that incident a month and a half prior to this appointment. How dare he ask me such a thing!

As my blood boiled under my skin, in my palm lit a small fire. I ground my teeth together and fought to extinguish it, but I was filled with rage. "Delilah, stop!" Piper shouted, grabbing my other, empty wrist. "Put it out!" she ordered, her eyes pleading.

Using a lot of willpower, I folded up my hand into the ball of a fist. I could still feel the heat against my skin, like the harsh rays of sun pressing down on my pores, but when I reopened my hand, it was empty. Exhaling, I looked at the doctor, whose eyes were staring back at me. "Oh no," I whispered, my now fire-less hand covering my lips.

"No, it's okay," Piper assured me. "He's frozen." Thank god Piper was there. "Hopefully he didn't see the flames..."

"Yeah..." I whispered again, letting my limb fall back to my side. "I was so infuriated by him, though. Asking me if I was sure."

Piper could see the fury reappear in my face and quickly tried to stop it. "Delilah, he doesn't know everything that happened, okay? He doesn't realize that you were... assaulted, and he doesn't know when the conception was. You have to understand that." Her words made me pause and close my eyes, releasing the negative effect of his question. "Maybe you don't look like you're only six weeks along," the witch offered, shrugging her shoulders. "Just be careful, okay. I know it's hard."

Sighing, I shook my head up and down. "Okay," I said back. "Unfreeze him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper flick her wrists at Dr. Keeton, whom suddenly came back to life. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for me to say something. '"Are you sure?" he had asked, remember?' my mind reminded me. "Yes," I answered matter-of-factly, "I'm sure."

Dr. Keeton looked skeptical. "Could you stand up for a minute, Miss Sefton?"

I eyed Piper worriedly, who nodded encouragingly at me, and stood from my chair. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please lift up your shirt?" he asked, though his tone was more a soft command.

My hands clasped the end of my shirt, slowly peeling it upward to reveal the curve of my belly. Somehow, to me, it did look a little bigger compared to this morning in the bathroom, but I disregarded the thought. I was just being paranoid.

Immediately, Dr. Keeton's face showed concern. I realized he'd seen the large scar along my abdomen. "How did that happen?" he inquired with bulging orbs in his sockets.

"Uh..." I hummed, stalling to say something logical. "My ex-boyfriend was abusive," I said finally. "Very abusive." The wide, grey eyes averted up to mine, still in shock. "He's in jail now, though," I lied.

Absently, his head bobbled up and down. He walked closer to me, setting his clipboard down onto the computer desk beside where Piper sat. His big hands prepared to touch my lump of stomach, but he asked for permission first. Shakily, I told him he could. His hands pressed down just above my navel, then felt around the circular opening, but were careful not to touch the faded line that my father had created years before. "Are you in a relationship now, Miss Sefton?" the doctor questioned as he felt the bump.

"Yes," I said quickly, mesmerized by his hands' movement. "A healthy one."

His hands did one last rotation, his fingers slightly pressing down in some areas. "Miss Sefton, I would like you to have an ultrasound," he declared, removing his hands.

'What's an ultrasound?!' I silently cried, freaking out over it. _Freeze him_ I yelled to Piper using my power. Piper bounced in her chair, kind of like how Prue would always jump when I'd asked her something with my power, and did as she was told. The doctor was immobilized once more. "What's an ultrasound?" I asked Piper in an anxious voice.

"Calm down," Piper said in a hushed tone, glancing up at the man in the white coat as though he'd be able to hear us through the freeze. "It's a machine they use to see babies inside the uterus."

My eyes were suddenly very Dr. Keeton-like. "Really?!" I gawked. I almost felt excited, but then the anxiousness took over again. What if it didn't even look like a baby?

_"How hideous he looks..."_ I recalled my father say in my dream a couple nights earlier. The voice sent chills down my spine.

"It won't hurt, will it?" I asked. "He won't... put it in me?"

"No, no," Piper clarified. "He'll put some gel on your stomach, and it may be a little cold, but that'll be all. No pain or anything."

I considered this. "Do you think I should?"

Piper's mouth was at an angle, showing her uncertainty. "He seems to be fascinated by your stomach, so maybe it's worth checking out," she offered.

That was true. I looked back at his thin fingers, inches away from my flesh. He did seem in awe for some reason. Maybe it was worth checking out.

"Okay," I replied softly. "Unfreeze him again."

Dr. Keeton's eyelids batted twice, waiting for my response. "Okay," was all I said.

The older man turned away and walked over to bed that lay on the other side of a curtain dividing the room. "Please get onto the bed while I set up the machine," he instructed, forcing the curtain back. Still holding the fabric of my shirt, I strolled over to the white and light blue bed. Piper followed me and helped me climb on top of it. The white paper that covered the middle of the cushioning made loud crinkling noises as I positioned myself in its center. My face grew hot with embarrassment, but Piper smiled gingerly at me, reminding me that it was alright. Again, I would've felt even better if Prue'd been there in her place, smiling, or even smirking, for that matter, but Piper was fine for the moment.

Dr. Keeton pulled over a rectangular piece of equipment as high as his midsection. Upon the machinery was a keyboard and computer, along with many thick wires and electrical cables. The screen of the computer was pitch black, but then Dr. Keeton stood in front of it and made clicking noises with the keyboard. After a few minutes, he turned around, holding a bottle like one for carrying toothpaste. "This gel is going to be a little cold," he warned before squirting a little onto my stomach. He was right; it was freezing! My fingers dug into the crinkling-paper instantly and my insides were a little warmer. The baby must've been keeping warm from the sudden chilliness.

He took a device out that was stuck to the computer. The shape slightly reminded me of a sex toy, but I wasn't very turned on by it. Especially when it was in the hands of this old man. "Wh-what's that for?" I shivered, tensing up.

"This will show us the baby on the screen," he informed me. He sounded sincere, so I had to believe his was telling the truth. He placed the tool onto the spot where the thick gel lay, and began to lather the cold substance over my curvy abdomen.

The heat was growing in the pit of my midsection and it was starting to get uncomfortable. 'Please be good,' I silently prayed to the fetus. The doctor kept moving the dildo-like device along my belly, and I could see the computer screen behind him start to show greys and whites instead of solely black. "Is it showing up?" I asked, leaning forward.

Dr. Keeton peered backward, his hand moving slowly on my body. "Ah," he said to the computer, his cheekbones rising. He faced me with a grin. "There."

I could see it. The small, distorted grey shadow of something. I saw a circular head, outlined in a solid white, and another circle attached to the first one. There was a curve that I assumed was the nose and, I swear, I could see the heart beating and beating. My own heart seemed to be stuck in my throat. "That's..." I whispered. "Piper, that's him..."

"Yeah," she said quietly and laughed. "There it is."

Both of us watched the figure float in a dark space on the screen, hypnotized by its small movements. Even Dr. Keeton, whom I imagined had seen many of these before, stood there captivated by this video.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed, my eyes becoming clouded by tears. It was amazing to see how my father and I could've made something so... wonderful.

Dr. Keeton turned himself around and took the long tool off of my stomach. "Great, isn't it?" he said, wearing the same grin.

"Magical," I whispered, wiping my eyes with my fingers.

Dr. Keeton chuckled a little. I glanced up at Piper, her expression almost proud. Swallowing down the moisture I'd grown from the emotional moment, I smiled up at her, and then at Dr. Keeton. 'My little baby,' I sang to myself.

"But, Miss Sefton," Dr. Keeton said, interrupting my brief happiness, "there's something you have to know." My sudden smile faded into a small horizontal line. "Your pregnancy hasn't lasted for only six weeks."

I pulled back into the noisy paper and drew my eyebrows together. "Doctor, I swear, that's how long it's been--"

"No, Miss Sefton," he interjected. "Based on the looks of your fetus and the shape of your stomach, it appears you have been pregnant for 15 weeks."

-----

Reviews?! :) Please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

2014NickiandVicki - I know! It's outrageous! Yeah, Shan did pretty good! I don't use twitter but I'll have to check out what they're saying from time to time, huh? ;) Thanks, hun!

anexandra - I know, I do too. :) Yeah, she's definitely showing some improvement. The question is... will she keep having control? :o Who knows? :D Thanks, sweetie!

BlackButterfly14 - Haha, it's actually 15 weeks... :P So, I believe, it makes her almost four months pregnant. We'll find out what the doctor thinks, and what Miss Halliwell and Miss "Sefton" feel about it, too! :D Thanks, girly!

Enjoy this chapter!

-----

"Fifteen weeks?!" Piper and I cried in unison. That wasn't possible. That _was not_ possible.

"Y-yes, fifteen weeks," Dr. Keeton said softly, looking me directly in the eyes. Oh my god. He was serious. Absolutely serious.

Oh no.

"How do you know?" Piper asked sternly. I couldn't hear what the doctor replied, however. I stared at his lips flop and dance while he peered at Piper. The thoughts in my head were way too loud, drowning out Dr. Keeton's background noise. The conception happened six weeks ago. Six weeks ago. Not... fifteen... That's nearly four months of pregnancy! There was no way that I was already along that far. The baby could not be that ready. It can't be that strong already. It can't be.

My hands rubbed my stomach out of habit, caressing the muck coating. The sticky gooeyness brought me back into the room. Piper's voice was louder, and Dr. Keeton's mouth was closed, his eyes slightly narrowed. I looked up at Piper, her body hovering over the bed. Her cheeks were a reddish shade; her arms were shaking. She seemed like _she_ was going to throw fire at him this time. "Piper," I whispered up at her, "freeze him."

She glanced down at me then back up at the older man. Her hands raised and she flicked her wrists. Then something exploded.

Gasping, I jumped up in the bed, the white paper sounding like an avalanche. "What the hell?!" I yelled, staring at Piper. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. "Piper?!"

Piper didn't speak. Couldn't speak, probably.

Using all the adrenaline that was rushing through my body, I pushed myself forward and noticed that the doctor had fallen to the floor. The ultrasound machine had also fallen, and some parts were releasing smoke into the air. Waving my hand inside the grey mist, I coughed out, "I said... to freeze him!"

Again, Piper stood frozen in place.

"Piper!"

"I... tried to... What happened?" the Charmed One mumbled, averting her eyes to her pointing hands.

I rolled off of the bed, folded my shirt back over my abdomen, and walked over to Dr. Keeton. His eyes were closed, but his chest moved forward and back. 'Alive, thank goodness,' my mind moaned. The machine made a whirring noise and continued to emit fumes. The screen had gone black, and part of me wished that it'd come back on and show the baby. Then maybe the fifteen weeks proposal would make sense...

"Piper, we have to get out of here," I said, cautiously watching her hands. Now I realized how Phoebe, Cole, and Prue felt about my hands and my share of sudden, wonky powers. "We can't let someone see this. We'll get in big trouble!"

The Charmed One's head moved slowly up and down in agreement, but she wasn't moving her feet with me. "He's..." Her eyes were desperate.

"Fine," I answered hastily. "He's fine. Now let's go!"

I tugged at her forearm and that finally got her going. We rushed to the door, briskly opened it, I peered around, then we walked quickly down the hall. A nurse passed us and smiled. I smiled back but Piper gave her a fearful, she's-gonna-figure-it-out-and-we'll-die look. Thankfully, the nurse had turned her focus away from us and didn't think twice about Piper's freakish stare. "Snap out of it," I hissed to the sister as we speed-walked.

"What if she goes in there?!" Piper whisper-shrieked, halting our movement.

I held onto Piper's shoulders and glanced over one. The nurse was at the way end of the hall, curving her body around a corner, and disappearing from sight. "It's fine," I whispered to Piper, but kept my eyes in the same place.

"You're sure?" Switching to her face, I nodded. "We have to call Leo," Piper said, her voice wavering.

"Leo?" I asked, checking around to see if anyone was near. "Why?"

"He-he'll use the powder," she tried to explain.

"Powder? Wh--" A different nurse walked around Piper and I, mumbling an "excuse me" against my ear. Blushing, I pushed Piper next to the right side of the wall. "Well, call for him!" I snapped, peering around again. Piper attempted to lift up her hands, but I wouldn't allow her with my weight pressing on her shoulders. "Keep your arms down," I warned her, "for both of our safeties."

She shook her head. "We need to go into a room. He orbs in."

"Oh, damn it," I cursed quietly. My eyes darted to a room labeled CLOSET. "There," I pointed out, and we moved together into the dark room. "Now do it."

With the door shut completely, Piper called out her husband's name. Three times. Five times. After the seventh call, a gather of white and blue sparks formed just outside the hold between Piper and me. "Finally," Piper whispered angrily to him.

"What's the problem?" Leo asked, his tone almost rude.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, taken aback by his voice.

Leo sighed. "I'm not supposed to be here. I was with the Elders. Now what is it?"

"The Elders? What--"

"Piper, we don't have time!" I interrupted her then looked to Leo. "Leo, Piper's powers messed up and she nearly blew up the doctor during the appointment. Piper said you'll use the powder?"

"'Nearly blew up the doctor'?" Leo questioned, gawking at Piper. "Your powers changed?"

Piper frowned. "I don't know! Just help Dr. Keeton!"

Leo's eyes were filled with questions and worries, but he knew that he had to go "use the powder". He asked us for the room number, but neither of us could remember. "Okay, I'll figure it out. Go home," he told us, "and don't try to freeze anything. I'll be there later."

Leo and Piper shared a soft kiss and then he left the closet. "Oh, what's wrong with me?" Piper whined to the ceiling.

"You heard what he said," I replied. "Let's get to the manor and figure it out." I released her shoulders slowly and peered out the door. It was clear. "Let's go," I whispered to Piper and we bolted.

We reached Piper's car in a hurry, slamming the doors behind us. "Call Prue," Piper breathed, her body up against her seat. I could smell the sweat radiating off her skin; I wanted to vomit. "Get my purse."

I bent over, inhaling and exhaling deeply to keep from retching, and picked up Piper's heavy bag. Pushing away various items, I scrambled to find her cell phone. "Here," I said in acknowledgment. I flipped open the equipment but had no idea what to do next. "Uh... help."

Letting out a breath, Piper squeaked, "Press number three then talk. It will ring after that."

Nodding, I did as I was told. I pressed the unfolded rectangle along my cheek, the top part at my ear. It rang twice before a soft "hello" sounded from inside the speaker. "Prue," I said, sounding relieved, and I was. It was amazing to hear her voice again, especially after last night when I thought she was angry with me.

"Delilah," Prue said, her tone a little louder. "How was it?"

"I saw the baby, Prue," I replied joyfully. "It was beautiful. Really."

I could hear her smile in her voice as she said, "I knew it would be."

"Yeah," I whispered. Then I glanced over at Piper, her face awfully pale. "Oh!" I cried. "And Piper almost blew up the doctor!"

"What?!" Prue whisper-screamed. "What do you mean?!"

"Her-her powers. I told her to fr-freeze him and she did. I mean, she tried to, but... there was an explosion!"

It was quiet for a while, and I thought maybe something happened to the connection or Prue hung up on me. "Prue?" I asked in worry, clutching the phone to my ear. I could hear her distantly talking. Not to me, though. "Prue?" I asked again, very confused.

She cleared her throat then started whispering again, "I'm on my way home. Is Piper driving?"

I looked at the middle Halliwell sister again. She looked just as freaked as before. "She isn't... yet," I clarified. I leaned closer to Piper. "Are you okay to drive, Piper?"

I saw muscles bounce in her throat as she swallowed uneasily. "Y-yeah," she said gently. "I think so."

Taking a gulp, myself, I replied, "She's going to," to Prue on the phone.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I love you."

My heart crept up into my esophagus. "Love you, too," I breathed. I shut the phone and melted back into the seat. Just hearing her say those words brought every little feeling back. Every touch, every kiss, every caress. Every time she said she'd be there for me; every time she said she loved me. It felt so good.

Piper loudly exhaled, taking me out of the lovey-dovey state. "Okay," she said, more to herself, I think, and shifted the car into drive. We didn't talk during the ride home, but that didn't bother me. I wanted to stay on this high as long as possible. Who knew if last night would happen again this night.

By the time we got back to the manor, Prue wasn't home. That was a little disappointing, but I knew she was well on her way. Piper and I got out of her jeep and made our way into the house. We walked through the front doors and heard a voice in the kitchen. "Phoebe?" I asked Piper as she set down her purse very slowly, barely flexing her fingers.

With a sigh of impatience, Piper said, "Let's hope so," and I smirked a little behind Piper's back. I realized that it wouldn't be kind of me to laugh at Piper when she was in such a confused, irritable state, but it was a little amusing to see her sarcastic remarks and her fumbles with her hands. Also, this Prue-loves-me-and-I-love-it high was making me really chipper.

It was Phoebe in the kitchen. She was on the phone, talking with great enthusiasm. "Okay, thanks! Bye-bye," Phoebe ended, pushing a button on the phone. With her back to us, unaware of our presence, the youngest Halliwell sister started to hop up and down, squealing with excitement. Piper glanced at me, looking very confused. I seconded the look but couldn't help smiling at the dancing woman before us. Finally, Phoebe realized we were there when she bounced around. "Oh, hey!" she cried, her grin stretching like a rubberband.

"Why are you so cheery?" Piper inquired, most likely jealous of her sister's thrill.

The blonde rubbed her hands together, preparing to tell us a story. "Well, since I'll be graduating from college soon, I've been looking for jobs, and I came across how The Bay Mirror is looking for an advice columnist. So I sent a few e-mails, made a few phone calls, and..." You could tell that this would be where the drum-roll sounded. "After graduation, of course," she furthered, "I'm going for an interview!" She squealed again. "I'm so excited!"

"We can tell," I said, my smile growing thanks to her radiating joy. "Congratulations."

She giggled. "Thanks. How did the appointment go?"

That brought down the curve in my lips. "Not so well," I said briefly.

Her eyes were immediately worried. "What happened?"

The front door opened and closed then. "Delilah? Piper?" Prue called, her purse banging on the floor or the table. Her heels clacked on the wooden floor as she jogged toward the kitchen. "There you ar--"

I turned around and kissed her. It just happened. I just had this urge to push myself against her, feel her body along mine. Her soft lips were warm. God, I needed to have her now. I pressed my hands to her cheeks, pushing my lips closely into hers. Prue kissed me back with affection, feeling the pressure and urgency that I forced upon her.

We held the lock for a long time, and, even when it ended, I was longing for more. "Mmm..." I moaned as I pulled back, staring dreamily into her eyes. My insides felt slick like honey.

Prue stood there for a moment, expressionless, but then she smirked. "Hey," she said, baring her white teeth.

I smiled in response. "I'm _not_ sorry about that," I said, knowing that Prue probably expected me to say sorry, like I always did when I uncontrollably do something, but I hadn't this time. My urge was apparent and eager. I wanted her.

"I'm not either," Prue replied softly, her eyes, to my surprise, reflecting the lust I felt. "But my sisters are here."

Prue motioned them by turning her head in their direction. I followed her stare to watch Piper and Phoebe, who stood there, trying not to watch the romantic entangling of their older sister and me. I laughed and began to blush. "Oops."

"What blew up?" Prue asked casually to Piper.

Phoebe's mouth dropped. "Blew up?!" she echoed, looking at me. "That's what happened?!"

"Oh, no, it wasn't me this time," I replied, shaking my head. I lifted a finger to point at the middle sister, whose head already hung in shame.

"Piper? You blew something up?"

She lifted her head to speak, "Delilah told me to freeze the doctor, and I tried, but when I..." She almost did the action with her hands but stopped herself. That could've caused another bomb to set off. "You know, _flicked_ my hands," she continued, keeping her hands at her hips, "and there was an explosion instead of a freeze."

"The doctor," Prue said. "How's he?"

"He should be okay," I assured. "We got ahold of Leo and he was going to help him."

"And use the memory dust for our protection," Piper added.

The two other sisters relaxed a little. "How was everything else?" Prue asked, turning to face me.

"Well..." I started with hesitation. "Dr. Keeton showed us an ultrasound of the baby--" I stopped. That damn demon alarm was blaring in my head again. "A demon's here," I warned them, glancing at the doorway.

Phoebe groaned behind me, "Again? I thought they were over this stuff."

"Psh, yeah right," Prue commented, following my lead into the front hallway.

"Quiet!" I shushed to them. We walked through the dining area into the foyer and peeked into the living room. "He's here somewhere," I murmured, my eyes traveling all over, the ringing still sounding against my eardrums.

"Yeah, right he--"

We all spun around, gasping and yelping. Piper had shrieked and lifted her hands, making a loud booming noise come from across the room. She'd blown up one of the picture frames hanging on the wall near the staircase. The demon had just managed to dodge the thunderous bullet.

"Damn it. Piper missed him," Prue mumbled aloud as we all realized the demon was Cole.

"Prue, that's not funny!" Phoebe cried, running over to her boyfriend in haste. "Are you alright, Cole?" she questioned, pulling him to his feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Cole yelled, rubbing his hand on the side of his neck.

"Piper has a new power, it appears," I answered, nodding my head to a shocked Piper, "and you're the second person she almost blew up."

"Second?" the half-demon asked, his eyes filled with puzzlement.

"The doctor was the first."

"Cole, I'm so sorry!" Piper finally squeaked, her terrified eyes starting to water.

"Oh, honey, he's fine," Prue assured her, rubbing her shoulders with her hands. A tiny spark of envy teased my chest. "Why don't you go upstairs and try to relax, okay? And don't make any snappy hand-movements."

Piper nodded, her mouth a small frown, and plodded past Cole and Phoebe to the upper level of the manor. "Poor Piper," Phoebe murmured. "She must feel awful."

Prue watched her sister trudge out of sight and nodded. "It sucks dealing with a new power, but she'll be fine."

I inched closer to the Charmed One, craving her attention. "I know how that feels," I mumbled beside her, thinking about my sudden bursts of flames.

"What else happened at the hospital?" Cole inquired to me.

"Oh, yeah, I'll try again," I said, restarting my appointment story that I couldn't tell earlier thanks to Cole's arrival. "We saw the ultrasound and the baby looks normal. Which is really good. It's beautiful, actually." My hands had latched themselves over my belly like a shield. "But there's a major issue, one that Cole was curious about last night."

Prue, much to my pleasure, Phoebe and Cole all seemed to lean closer in, ready to hear the important detail.

"The doctor said that I've been pregnant already for fifteen weeks," I confessed.

"Oh no," Cole groaned, his hand grabbing a fistful of his dark hair.

"That... can't be right," Prue murmured then bit down on her lips.

Phoebe looked absolutely lost. "How? The conception happened the day The Source was vanquished. That was--"

"About six weeks ago," I completed her sentence.

"Yeah. So how can it be?" Then she gasped. "Is it really another demon's and not your father's?"

I knew she was trying to make me feel better by saying that my father's rape wasn't the act that produced my evil child. I understood that. But the way she blatantly stated that another demon may have screwed me instead and left his dirty semen inside of me made me feel sick and angry. It wasn't as pleasing as she may have thought it'd be.

"No, it's definitely The Source's," I muttered, shaking off the sudden agitation.

"It was my tonic theory," Cole peeped, now itching his scalp. "The Seer is somehow feeding your baby something to make it grow and get stronger, and, therefore, get older."

Prue shook her head. "How could she be doing that? She hasn't been here, has she?"

"I don't think she has to be here to do it," Cole replied. "She just has to put the tonic someplace where you'll unknowingly get it inside you."

"Like..." Phoebe thought out loud, "in food?"

"Maybe," Cole said, looking around for any clues or possibilities. "Or maybe the water."

"Our drinking water?" Prue asked.

I started to think. The night that I told Prue about my assault, Prue had brought me a glass of water. While I was asleep, I dreamed that horrible dream about the baby telling me he was going to kill me, and, when I woke up, there was that stabbing-like feeling inside me. Was that proving that the baby was gaining strength then?

"Oh no!" The youngest Halliwell draped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide at Cole. "What if... non-pregnant people drink water from the tap?"

Cole's brow line straightened in a thick line. "I don't think it affects you, Phoebe. It's meant for Delilah. You're fine."

Her eyes shrunk a smidgen, but she kept the hand in place. I didn't blame her for being concerned; I would've been worried if I were in her position, too.

"I think that's it," I murmured, staring into Cole's eyes. "But I can't dehydrate myself."

"We'll buy bottles of it," Prue said beside me.

"Do you think the bath water is contaminated?" I asked Cole.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Probably, but I would think it's not as bad as actually swallowing whatever they put in the pipes."

I nodded, letting his honest tone sink into my mind for reassurance. "Good," I whispered to myself, "good." Anything to keep the baby from tearing me up inside.

"I have, uh, some news," Cole announced, raising his hand to his neck and grimacing as he scratched at the side just below his jaw. He must've injured it after Piper's accidental attack.

Phoebe huffed and leaned against the wall, cocking her head to the side. Her joyful expression from earlier had disappeared now thanks to our news.

"I went down to the Underworld this morning to get any other information about Delilah's offspring or about what Leo said about the Elders' suspicions of a new Source. I asked a few scavenger demons, but they didn't have a clue--"

"You just went up to these demons and asked them, 'Hey, do you know anything about a new Source?' and they replied with, 'Uh... nope'?" Phoebe asked. I stifled a giggle just imagining the scene. Cole walking up to scragglers, holding out his hand and casually asking them questions.

Apparently Cole wasn't the slightest bit amused; he let out a heavy sigh. "Phoebe, please," he muttered, his teeth fused together.

"You let them wander off after you questioned them?" Prue inquired him seriously, crossing her arms.

The half-demon shook his head to the sides. "No, I killed them. They could've gone and told The Seer I'd been lurking down there, and I wasn't going to take that risk."

"She may have already known," I murmured, then stared at Prue's chest popping out against her folded arms. Shivering from a sudden chill, I bit my lip and turned away from her beautiful curves.

"Maybe, but I still had to take precautions incase she hadn't been watching," Cole said. "Anyway, I found a more upper-level demon and got some answers out of him. He said that someone is carrying the heir of The Source, and The Seer plans to take the child and raise it."

I let go of my lip and heard myself make a vicious noise deep in my throat. "'Take the child'?!"

"Let me finish," Cole pled, moving his eyes to meet mine. They looked so tired, so willing to give up. I felt the urge to look away, but the sudden fury that coursed through my body held me in place. "While the heir is young, The Seer would take control over the Underworld, and Jarrod would be her right-hand man, most likely next in line for the throne if something were to happen to her or the child."

My skin felt like it was boiling.

"They've already named this new generation as 'The New Era.'" Cole swallowed and cleared his throat. "They're ready for it. I can tell."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked beside me.

His exhausted eyes fell on the Charmed One. "The demons that I saw, besides the scavengers, were large, menacing. The demon that told me those things -- I had to fight him for so long before he was destroyed." I glanced down at his hands and saw the bruises on his swollen knuckles, the scrapes that would become scars on his forearms and neck. The injured part of his neck that he kept rubbing was actually a grip mark from someone's hand, obviously from a choke-hold.

Cole relieved a small exhale, averting his face in my direction. "Delilah, The Seer is ready." His voice was worn and rough. Broken, like his confidence. "And I don't think we can stop her."

-----

Screwed? Maybe!

I've been trying to work on this story as often as possible, so you have to bear with me if it's a long period between updates. I'm trying my hardest, I promise! :) Don't give up on me!

Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

anexandra - I knew you would get a kick out of Prue's comment about Cole's near-death thanks to Piper. :p I was thinking of you when I wrote that, actually! ;D I want Delilah to keep her baby, too. :( I hope you like what's to come. :) Thanks!

BlackButterfly14 - Thank you! And you're welcome! :)

2014NickiandVicki - FINALLY! I was waiting for someone to point that out! XD Yes, Miss Delilah is hella-horny! I wonder if she gets what she wants soon. *cough***like maybe this chapter...***cough* ;)

I can't wait to see what you all think. :) Enjoy!

-----

Leo orbed in later that evening with Chinese take-out containers in brown bags, puddles of oils greasing the corners. As he unloaded the bags in the kitchen, he explained to us that he found Dr. Keeton still unconscious when he got there and used the memory dust to make him forget Piper's power-mishap.

He went upstairs, a bag in his hand, to give the middle Halliwell some food and reassurance that everything would be alright. Cole and Phoebe ate at the dining room table with Prue and me, talking quietly amongst themselves. I could tell by the way Prue kept glancing up at me from her white container of pork-fried rice that she wanted to talk about something. I wanted to talk to her, too -- mostly about the picture of Andy sitting in her underwear drawer, taunting me with its presence -- but I was starving. Almost literally. I devoured three of the Chinese courses on my own. Even Cole could only intake two of them.

As I finished off my fifth eggroll, I let out a burp, covering my mouth with my hand and blushing. Prue raised her eyebrows amusingly. "Whoops," I whispered, taking a sip of the fruit punch that had been in the refrigerator. (Phoebe promised she'd go to the store tomorrow for the bottled water.)

"Still hungry?" Prue asked, putting down her first and only container onto the table. Phoebe and Cole had gone upstairs as well, so it was just Prue and me in the dining area.

I shook my head to the sides and rested my hands on my belly. "I couldn't stop," I said. "I had to keep eating."

"You didn't have breakfast, did you?"

My eyebrows creased together as I recalled this morning. "No," I remembered, "I didn't. Nor lunch." I decided not to feel as bad then.

Prue stood up, grabbing the empty food carriers and shoving them into a brown bag, then shuffled into the kitchen to discard them into the trash. As she walked away, I watched her walk, her long legs taking her away. The feeling was returning again -- that needing. Needing her.

The eldest Charmed One strolled back in, combing a hand through her dark hair. "Did the doctor say anything about your eating? Or vitamins?" she asked, pursing her lips together as she waited for my response.

Oh, how I wanted to kiss her then. Her lips were so delicate, soft, pink, and ready for mine. I exhaled softly. "No. Nothing."

She sighed. "That's strange," she murmured, slipping out of her heels, kicking them under the table. "I would've thought--"

"Remember that rain check?" I asked her, biting my lip as an attempt to hide my smirk.

Prue glimpsed down at her heels, then stared at me, her expression unreadable. She wasn't angry, no, but she didn't look too excited either. "Rain check?" she repeated.

I let the smirk loose. Standing up from the chair, slowly, I grabbed her hands. "The other morning," I purred, "before the picnic. You wanted to take a shower. You asked me to join you."

The corners of her mouth started to turn upward. "And you asked for a rain check," Prue said softly, closing the small gap between us.

"Exactly," I whispered. "And you leaned into me... and did something like this." I made the gap nonexistent and kissed those gorgeous lips with my own, tasting her flesh. We moaned and deepened the kiss, feeling our tongues collide. I unlatched my hands from hers and wrapped my arms around her neck. She rested her hands on my hips, her thumbs circling the curving of my belly.

I felt like I was stuck in this state of passion for hours, maybe even days, and I wanted to stay there, stuck in her arms. But, because of lack of oxygen, I had to pull away, panting. "I'm sorry," I whispered when my breathing wasn't so ragged anymore, "for last night. I know you just want to protect me."

One of Prue's hands roamed up from my waist, slithering its way up my stomach and chest, past my throat and jaw, and pushed back some of my hair. She kissed the newly revealed piece of skin. "I'm sorry," she murmured into my ear, "for not trusting you. I'm worried you'll get hurt or remember something, and..." She paused, looking down at my arms along her neck.

"And what, Prue?" I asked.

She pecked my wrist, closing her eyes dreamily. "I'm afraid that something else has happened to you," she whispered against my wrist. "Something you haven't told me yet, or something you've kept locked inside." Her eyes flickered back up at me, filled with sorrow. "I'm afraid I'll spark it, and bring it back to you."

My heart felt heavy and I felt sick seeing her this upset. "I've been through a lot, Prue," I said, taking a deep breath, "and you know that. But the worst is over -- I told you about the attack, something I didn't think I'd ever be able to admit to anyone, especially you." I recalled the nights where I felt nauseous just lying next to her, thinking of the event over and over again and thinking how I could ever tell Prue about my helplessness and weakness. It was hard enough saying the story in my head, replaying the scene and trying to imagine how Prue's face would look when I told her what happened. She was supposed to be infuriated, and she was when she did find out, but she was mad at the wrong person. I expected her to be mad at me. _I_ failed _her_. Instead, she thought that _she_ failed _me_. "You're so strong," I whispered, glancing down at her body that, underneath her clothes, was composed of muscles proving her strength and ability.

"And so are you," she said, locking her green eyes on my light ones. "You're not weak, Delilah. Not at all."

Though I didn't believe her, I adored the silky tone of her voice. My knees felt weak, and I knew it wasn't because of the heavy load upon my torso. "I love you, Prue," I whispered, nuzzling my face into her neck, inhaling her dark hair. "I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I felt Prue's pulse against my lips as I kissed the side of her neck. Her heart felt like it was going faster than normal; kind of like how mine was pumping now. I was half-expecting a response from her, and she did reply, "I love you, too," but not that she'd never felt that way before. She did feel that way before. With Andy. That reminded me of the photograph in Prue's bedroom, and I pulled back from her neck, wondering if he held her like this before. Then I reminded myself that I had a past lover too. Cole. I could only imagine how furious Prue would feel picturing two-faced (literally) Cole and me in the same positions as she and I would be in.

"Now," Prue murmured into my ear, making my pull away totally from her, but keeping the necklace of my arms around her. "I have a few conditions."

"Hmm?"

"The first," she began, "is you tell me right away if something is wrong. Anything. Memories coming back, the baby freaking out, you're in pain, anything."

"Uh huh," I replied, knowing this would be Prue's first priority to state. "What else?"

"Don't let me do anything you don't want me to do, okay?" was her next one.

"Yes, Prue," I sighed and laughed. "If you don't hurry up, there'll be nothing left for me to object to. Please, I..." I lowered my voice -- half because I was worried someone else in the house would hear, and half because it added to the effect of my words. "I want you, Prue. So badly."

I could tell she was trying to hide a smile because her eyes were lightening up. "I know," she whispered, leaning in close to me. "I want you, too." I gasped, feeling myself get wetter by the second. "But--"

"No, Prue, please," I pleaded through whines. "No 'but's, please. No more conditions."

She swallowed down a laugh. "Okay, one more, I promise." She lowered her head to kiss the cleavage between my neck and my breasts. I stifled another gasp. "No sex," she mumbled against my skin, hoping I didn't hear it, but I did.

I released my hands from her neck and gawked at her, my face scarlet. "No se--" I started to yell.

"Shh," she hushed, shielding a smile behind a finger placed against her lips.

I growled and whisper-yelled, "No sex?!"

"I'm sorry, Delilah, but I can't," she apologized, her smile morphing into a pout. "I looked up 'sex during pregnancy' on Phoebe's laptop and some suggest it and some don't. I don't want to do something that could wreck the pregnancy. Sometimes orgasms lead to earlier births."

"Sometimes they don't," I countered, less heat radiating my cheeks.

"That's beside the point," she said, not wanting to argue, obviously. "After the baby is born, Delilah, I promise promise promise promise _promise_ that we'll make love as much as you want."

I narrowed my eyes and relaxed the rest of my features, though not enough to smile at this condition for the life of me. "Fine," I gave in with a sharp exhale.

"Okay then. Let's go upstairs. That shower sounds pretty nice right now." I caught that twinkle in her eye and couldn't help smiling.

"Are you sure?" I needed to hear it straight from her mouth.

She countered back, "Are you?" Although, her voice wasn't quite as enthused as mine; I could hear that twinge of worry.

I pressed my lips into hers, a slow tender kiss that built up something inside my chest. "Very," I breathed when we separated.

We walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Prue shut the door behind us as I pushed aside the curtain and started the water. "I'm going to apologize early," I announced to Prue as she sat down on the toilet seat and shimmied her nylons off her legs. "My body is deformed now."

My body shivered as Prue smirked her famous smirk -- God, I loved that smirk. I missed that smirk. "I'm going to apologize early, too," she said, letting her dress straps fall from her shoulders and slide off her slim form onto the floor. Prue stood nude apart from her periwinkle panties. She stepped over the dress and helped me out of my clothes. "No matter how 'deformed' you think you are, I'm still going to love you the same." Her hands slowly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me bare. "So if that was your plan," she continued as she helped me out of my jeans, "you'll have to deal with me still."

My heart fluttered. "I think I can handle you," I purred, slipping out of my underwear. Prue did the same, adding to our pile, and stepped into the shower, her hand held out for me. I grasped it and followed her in. The water was warm and gently spraying over my head and back, relieving me from any stress built up. Prue's body touched mine, her lips kissing the base of my neck. I moaned and watched her, her hair raven-colored now from the water soaking into her roots. Her hands cupped my breasts, rubbing my nipples with her palms. I held onto her shoulders, already bracing myself for euphoria. As if Prue could read my mind, however, she stood fully erect and murmured, "No sex, remember."

I narrowed my eyes and growled at her playfully, reminding myself of her promise. 'I better be alive after your birth,' my mind said to my womb.

Prue had taken one of the loofahs off of the shelf and lathered it with her honey-scented body wash. "It's not making you sick, is it?" she asked, pausing her movement.

I inhaled deeply, aroused by the aroma, and shook my head. "I love that smell."

Wearing a crooked smile, Prue placed the object over her chest, leaving a trail of white suds across her breasts and abdomen. I reached out, rubbing the fluffy white into her pores, making sure I grazed over her pink nipples with my fingertips. Prue let out a trembling gasp, her body shivering. I giggled. "Are you sure about your last condition?" I teased, flicking my thumbs over the nubs again.

This time it was Prue who let out the growl. "I'm positive," she confirmed and pressed her chest against mine. Her lips clashed with my lips passionately. One of my hands rested on her lower back while the other crawled into her hair. My body felt so hot and her body heat was making it worse, but I loved the feeling. I wanted to be part of her. The hand that was perched on Prue's back curved around her middle and trailed down to her thighs. Prue pulled away from the kiss, panting hard, and breathed my name. "We can't..."

"Please Prue," I whispered, stroking along her inner thighs. She bit down on her lip, trying so hard not to give in. I wanted her to beg for it. I wanted her to want it that bad. "I want you to cum."

My fingers found their way to her lips; Prue's body tensed up against mine. "Delilah," she hissed.

"Prue," I said, giving her wet entrance a slow stroke. "Don't object to me loving you," I said through a smile, repeating the same words that Prue had said when we had our first night of bliss.

Her green eyes flashed with humor, and then with something like anger but not. "Delilah," she said again, gaining back some strength as her voice was much more clear and less filled with breath, "you agreed with the conditions."

"Your conditions are more for my well-being, right?" I didn't wait for her answer. "I want to please you, Prue. I'm tired of you focusing on just me! I'm not going to orgasm -- unless yours is that contagious." I smirked. "And I won't be having any bad memories," I concluded. I cupped her sacred place in my palm and watched her eyes flutter uncontrollably. "You want it, Prue. I can tell."

The shower sprayed more water onto our bodies as Prue stared at me, waiting out her response. She probably was waiting for me to say "forget it!" and leave the cold shower. Hell no. I was waiting no matter how freezing it would get. Finally she nodded, in reluctance, and I grinned. My fingers pushed further into her, making her moan, and I kissed her jaw. The digits started pumping in and out of her slowly, drawing out her climax. She wrapped her arms around my back, bringing me close to her form. I used my own legs to keep her thighs spread and managed to keep my fingers moving despite how tired I was beginning to get. Thank god for hormones. Prue moaned my name into my shoulder, breathing roughly as she spewed out the syllables. My fingers caressed her insides as I thrusted them, and soon Prue let out a cry of shear pleasure, her hold on me tight... then loose.

I kissed her neck a few more times and finished thrusting into her. "Did - you - like - it?" I purred between kisses.

Her head was back against the wall, a waterfall of black pouring down her shoulders. I watched her chest rise and fall, seeing how it was gradually slowing down. "Yes," she whispered, lifting her head forward, smiling at me.

"Good," I whispered back, very happy that she wasn't upset.

"Thank you," she said, kissing me tenderly on the lips. She reached over to shut off the shower, wrapping us in the cold air. We hurried out and put on towels immediately to warm up our bodies. Together we stepped out of the bathroom and rushed into Prue's room. We giggled as we threw off the newly found towels and climbed into Prue's bed, tangling our bodies up quickly with her comforter. She smelled so delicious, I wanted to eat her up right there. Instead, I controlled myself and rested myself into the opening below her armpit, laying my head on her shoulder. Prue placed her lips onto the top of my head, lingering there for a long time. I smiled as I remembered this feeling: safe.

I snuggled close to her, skimming my fingertips across her middle. Her skin grew goosebumps and I smiled to myself. "Can we still have sex after the baby's birth?" I asked, my voice small like a child's.

"Hmm, I don't know," Prue sighed. "You broke one of the conditions."

"You let me," I countered, letting my hand trail down to her thigh.

"You're so devious, it's almost turning me on."

I looked up at her to see her grin. I pushed myself up to kiss her, tearing the smile away. I pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Prue, do you still love Andy?" My voice was so meek it was barely recognizable.

Any sign of joy or contentment was drained from her face. She appeared uncomfortable. Pitching herself up on her elbows, she stared back. "Why are you asking me that?" Her voice was firm.

My heart drooped a little. "You do," I said, the words almost inaudible.

"Delilah, I'll always love him." I clenched my jaw, trying to hide the jealousy. My hand had automatically removed itself from her thigh. "He was my first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first... everything."

Swallowing the big knot in my throat, I turned away from her and nodded as though I understood. Tears stung against my eyelids, burning like fire. I didn't want her to love anyone else.

"Hey," she said, her voice soft. "Look at me." Her hand reached to grasp my chin, slowly revolving me to face her. Through my puddled vision, I managed to see her green irises, so full of sympathy and warmth I wanted to melt, but I was way too anguished to do so. "I honestly never thought I'd fall in love again. Not after he died," she furthered on, keeping that one hand on my chin and the other over the blanket concealing her chest. "Then you came along, Miss Sefton."

I tried to laugh but the noise came out more bubbly than I intended. I clamped my eyelids shut to make the pressure of tears go away.

"If it hadn't been for your eyes, I don't know if I would've fallen this hard for you."

Confused, I opened my watery eyes. "Huh?" I choked out.

"You had this look in your eyes the day you came to us. This... I don't know. Scared... frightened look," Prue said, staring at me closely. "Victimized."

"Weak," I scoffed. 'The story of my life,' I moaned inside my head.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No, don't put words in my mouth." I raised my eyebrows, surprised by her snap. "Your eyes were desperate for help, for protection. I knew right away that you couldn't have been evil. No one with that much humanity and suffering could be evil.

"That's how I knew," she continued, "that I was supposed to protect you." The hand on my chin curved around my cheek and brushed away a tear from the corner of my eye. "I think I saw it again, too, when Piper and Leo were on their honeymoon. I think I didn't want to see it, though, so I didn't ask."

"I think you knew all along," I confessed, hearing my voice clear up. "But you were scared to say anything, just like I was scared to let it come out."

Her jaw clenched this time. "Maybe."

Feeling suddenly exhausted, physically and emotionally, I yawned and shut my eyes. Then I yelped. Something moved inside me. "Ouch," I whimpered, putting my palms on my midsection.

"What is it?" Prue asked with concern.

"I don't-- OW!" I cried, feeling another jab somewhere inside my stomach.

Prue's mouth curved upward in delight, her eyes bright.

I glared at her. "Prue, this isn't a good feeling!" I whined and yelped again at another hit. "I didn't even drink any damn water!"

"No, no, Delilah," Prue said, putting her hands on top of mine. "It's kicking. The baby's kicking!"

"Ouch!" I winced. "Kicking?"

She nodded quickly. "It's perfectly natural and _normal_ for babies to kick." Holding the blanket close to her body, she maneuvered herself around so she was on her stomach, propping her head against my bulging stomach. I whimpered softly again, but this time it was because Prue was right below me, nestled between my two most pleasuring areas. My body was beginning to yearn for pleasure. Then there was another jolt that startled me -- and Prue, I think, too. But then she laughed and paused, waiting for more movement.

There were more kicks, more yelps from me, and more laughs from Prue. Eventually I was starting to laugh with her. It didn't hurt as much any longer, and each nudge was becoming more natural-feeling to me. Prue had pulled herself up, her grin stretched so far across her face it was unbelievable. "It kicks," she murmured. "Your healthy _normal_ baby is kicking!"

Heat fanned my cheeks as I smiled down at my belly, rubbing my fingers over it gently. "It kicks," I echoed her. "It's normal..."

Prue leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed her back. The baby kicked again, hitting Prue's skin against mine. I felt her muscles move as she smiled again and kept kissing me. She was so happy. And I was so happy to see her like that.

-----

Finally, a somewhat-normal moment for Prue and Delilah. (anexandra will be happy about that! :D) Is more of that to come? I don't know... ;) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think should/will happen! Only a few more chapters left! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, reviewers! :D I love you all so much! To BlackButterfly14 - no, it has not been stated the baby's sex. :] What do you guys think it is? Want it to be a boy or a girl?

Also, this chapter contains some adult material in it *cough***detailed sexual act***cough* so please be aware of this, especially if you are a minor and shouldn't be reading it. :) Thank you.

Enjoy the chapter!

-----

A month passed by quickly. I was nearing the fifth month of pregnancy -- at least I hoped I was; the bottles of water shouldn't have been contaminated, right? The baby kicked a lot every day, especially at night when I was trying to sleep. My breasts were a lot more sore than usual. In fact, they were so sore, I didn't even want Prue to touch them, and that's really saying something. I guessed I was starting to produce milk but, thankfully, nothing had been leaking out of them.

Phoebe spent a lot of time at the library, studying hard to get through her final exams for college. When she was home, she was on her laptop typing papers, looking up things, or sleeping on it. When Cole was around, he looked really lonely because Phoebe was always busy, but he spent more time helping us figure out what this "New Era" was about. We-- Well, Prue didn't mind it as much, but _I_ didn't like the idea of him going down to the Underworld all the time to get answers. Seeing that misery and look of surrender that masked his facial features worried me for not only my own sake and my child's sake and the sisters' sake, but for his sake too. I would get so distressed about him going back down there that sometimes I would cry, but I blamed it on the hormones.

I think Piper cried a lot during the past month, too. She was still trying to deal with her new power of blowing things up. For hours she would spend locked in her room attempting to relax and meditate, playing Japanese music that was supposed to "soothe" her. However, because we all wanted her back to her old self and encouraged her too much to relax, she became more stressed and infuriated that more things blew up unexpectedly.

Anyway, back to my pregnancy issues, I began to outgrow my shirts and Prue's shirts. And her sisters' shirts, too. And I didn't want to wear men's clothes around, so Prue and I went shopping for maternity clothes. I wasn't sure what that was when Prue first told me about it but shopping was fun, so I agreed. Then I actually saw the attire.

Some of it was... pretty, I supposed. But others... most, really, were so frilly and flowy and billowy. It was like a tidal wave on my stomach -- did I mention how much bigger it had become? At least watermelon-sized!

Prue shared my disliking in most of the clothes, but we agreed that I would get some just so I'd have something to wear around the house that didn't always expose the humongous bump of baby. I was in one of the dressing rooms at one of the maternity clothes stores, fumbling with the buttons to one of the shirts Prue'd found for me. I slipped it on and buttoned it back up again, finding it even more difficult than doing it the first time. "Prue!" I whisper-yelled, keeping the shirt closed with my hand.

"What?" she whispered back from behind the door.

"I need your help!"

I heard a weird noise, like a person choking on something. "Open the door," Prue said quietly from the other side, a grin hidden in her voice. I scoffed as the door clicked open; she was laughing at me.

"It's not funny," I whined, letting her in all the way before clicking the door back to locked.

She bit down on her bottom lip to imprison the smile. "I know," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," I growled. "Now help me button this, please."

Prue let go of her lip, half a smile still dangling on her face. She put her hand on top of the hand that I'd kept on the unbuttoned shirt and dropped it to my side, releasing the bunched up middle of the material and baring my chest. I gasped aloud as my face turned a crimson red. "Prue!" I hissed loudly.

Prue's smirk crawled across her lips. "Hush," she said calmly, putting her hands below my waist to start fixing the buttons into their rightful positions.

"If I would've done that to you, you would've scolded me," I breathed, my heart doing jumping jacks.

"Probably, yes," Prue replied, quickly doing the buttons up my middle. "I was out in the hallway looking at more clothes and some ladies were talking about baby names." Her eyebrows arched up at me but she kept her bright green eyes on another buttonhole. "Have you been thinking about that?"

Honestly, I hadn't much. During the first few weeks of pregnancy, I didn't want to think about becoming attached to the fetus at all. Then the Halliwells found out and it started to grow on me -- or in me, realistically. And then Prue offered using her closet as the nursery or some room that could be the baby's sleeping area, and I realized that Prue wanted to be there and help me deal with this child. But, of course, the happy feelings died down thanks to Cole's wonderful news about The Seer wanting my baby. So, why, with all the ups and downs, would I want to grow fond of this child when there was that possibility that it wouldn't even be mine in the end?

"Not really," I finally answered in a small voice.

Prue hummed as she finished the second-to-last button, leaving the top button undone to show some cleavage. 'Yes, because pregnant people are so sexy,' my mind groaned. "I think you should," Prue said, still on the baby-naming topic, I assumed.

I sighed as I glanced over at the mirror. The shirt didn't look too poofy, but it definitely showed that baby bumpage. I wrinkled my nose at the mirror before turning back to the Charmed One. "You think so?" She nodded. "What would you name it?"

Prue snorted. "It's not my baby, silly. It's yours. You should be the only one to decide."

I rolled my eyes and half-smiled. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

Prue leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the mouth. "Great," she purred as she pulled away. "I found some more stuff you can try on," she said, shuffling around me to get out the door.

"Okay," I groaned, taking another peek at the mirror across from me. It was amazing how Prue could still love me the way she did even though I felt like a large zit about to pop. She was something special. I glared down at my chest and at the horrible buttons tucked into the shirt. "Oh no," I moaned. "Pr--"

The alarm went off in my head. A demon. In the building? No, it wasn't that close. My heart and mind raced at the same time. The demon was around and it was hurting someone. An innocent person. He cried out in pain. I cringed. Where the hell was he and the demon? 'The alley!' my mind roared. 'Just around the outside!'

Instantly, I was out of the dressing room and in the alley that my mind apparently sensed but I had no idea where it even was. When I arrived in the alley -- I presumed that was where I was -- I was facing the wall of the maternity store building, my nose against one of the cherry-red bricks outlined in white trim. I spun around, way too fast, and felt dizzy. "Stop!" I yelled, even though I couldn't see any surroundings as I held my head and shut my eyes, regaining my vision.

It definitely was an alley. There were boxes and pieces of trash scattered along the outside of the long and cracked pathway. Colorful graffiti was painted all over the buildings that bordered the path. I could smell a variety of smells: alcohol, aged food, cigarette smoke, among other disgusting aromas. My stomach somersaulted in my gut from the nausea and the nervousness. I still had to find this demon.

Looking around, with one hand veiled over my nose, I couldn't find anything or anyone that appeared to be doing something evil. But the alarm still went off; that innocent was still crying. I walked down one direction of the alley and noticed a door to one of the buildings beside a large blue dumpster. I leaned against the door, listening hard for the cries.

"Please..." I heard a young man's voice say. "Please!"

Swallowing my fear, I pushed the door open, yelling "Stop!" once more. Behind the door, in a small closet-like room, an adolescent boy, not much older than 15, was crying softly, jammed between a brick wall and a very curvaceous person with curled strands of red-orange hair. "Release him!" I shouted, feeling a tingle of warmth grace my fingers.

The red-orange haired demon let out a booming chuckle. "And who is demanding this from me?!" she bellowed back, turning away from the whimpering teenager and staring into my eyes. Immediately, I realized that I knew this demon. I knew the fiery look in her yellow eyes and her olive-colored skin. I recalled that same cackle, though it was much lighter against my ear. Her... body. I remembered that well.

It was her, Lyca. The only other woman I'd ever been with besides Prue.

She remembered me, too, it seemed, for that brightness returned to her lemon-colored irises. "Ah," she said, releasing the young man from her grasp. He fell to the floor in a cowering heap, cradling his legs to his chest. "Why, Virgin, it is you," she acknowledged me, strutting towards me.

The cold air blew out the fire from my palm. I backed away from her, stepping out of the closet and back onto the cracked alleyway. "Lyca," I whispered, the nausea becoming worse.

She smiled, her teeth razor sharp and matching the color of her sinful eyes. "I miss you, Virgin," she continued, pushing me further back until I hit the brick wall of the maternity store. "Demons say that you left your duties! All of them and me miss you!" Her body was becoming closer and closer to mine. My skin was suddenly clammy. Against my will, I started to revisit the day that Lyca came to my room

_It was less than one year ago. The bedroom was hot that day -- or maybe it was night, I never really knew. Zero'd been gone most of that day, so I was mostly alone for hours and hours. Journaling didn't seem appealing, and my piano had been sulking in the corner for days. I just wasn't up for anything that day...until I felt this huge craving that I hadn't had in a long while. A severe craving for sex._

_What a surprise, right? The Source's daughter, used for only sexual reasons and used very frequently, to add, was actually horny? Yeah, I didn't understand it either, but sometimes I'd just get the hugest urge to do it -- despite how many times I had done it._

_Because no one was present to feed my desire, I found that the only way to feel release was to do it myself. I'd changed out of my clothes, standing completely naked, and fell onto my bed. One of my hands trailed up to my breasts, delicately squeezing them in turns; my opposite hand snaked between my thighs, penetrating feverishly into my wet pussy. Biting my lip, I continued to masturbate, not even close to climaxing after several minutes of my own assault, until knocks boomed at my door._

_Usually when I heard those knocks, I felt shivers of fear, but not this time. Eagerly, I'd run to the door, fumbling with a silk, black robe that I'd quickly tied on when I leapt from the bed, and turned the knob. "Yes?"_

_"You have a visitor," the guard replied, as monotone as ever._

_My stomach was doing flips of excitement. I needed something inside me, and I needed it fast. I nodded as if I was reluctant to accept this visitor into my room. The guard stepped aside, letting a woman come into view. A... woman? I swallowed whatever excitement was still present and felt the taste of disappointment crawl back up. 'Damn it,' my mind whimpered._

_Walking away from her, I sat down on my bed, twiddling with the knot of my robe. "You're me treat then, hm?" the demonic woman asked, advancing toward me. She wore a red cloak over her dark skin that matched her red lipstick. "Wonderful," she marveled._

_I nodded. "What's your name?"_

_"Lyca," she answered obediently. "Yours?"_

_"It's probably better if you don't know it," I said, my eyes slightly narrowed._

_She copied my stare, except for the gleaming grin of knifelike teeth. "Fine," she replied. "Take the robe off and stand against the wall."_

_Her command had taken me aback, but the arousal was beginning to overcome me once more. My hands undid the knot and I let the material slip off of my shoulders. I caught the sudden burst of approval that glimmered in her golden eyes. She jutted her head upward as a signal for me to keep moving back. Once my back hit the red clay wall, she was there in front of me. She was extremely wide, yes, but not fat necessarily. Her breasts were one of the largest sizes ever discovered, I would've imagined, and her hips had their own country and ocean upon them, but she was only stretched in width not depth. "Put your hands above your hand. Don't put them down," she commanded, her stale breath warm. Shivering, I nodded and raised my hands over me, clasping them together._

_Lyca didn't kiss me at all, but she kept her mouth at a very minuscule distance from my skin. She perched her thick, dark hands on the outside of my body, trapping me against the wall. I heard her sniff and inhale my scent. She'd gone past my face and now was at the center between my pair of breasts. Her eyes flickered upward, catching my eyes peering down at her, and her cheeks popped out of her skin as she smiled. Finally, her lips rested on my left nipple, glazing it with saliva. I moaned aloud and whimpered as she bit down with her sharp teeth -- it hurt but felt so good all at once. She tweaked the other aching nipple with her thumb and index fingers, driving me mad._

_I made many noises: growls, whimpers, groans, and pleas. All of them were turning her on, I could tell. Her eyes kept flashing with desire as she continued her attack. She'd gone past my stomach and knelt between my legs. Her hands fell from the wall and pried my thighs apart. Her broad nostrils flared more as she inspired the scent of my deep arousal. A soft moan left her mouth, tickling my lips. Without warning, she plunged into me with her tongue as though she were trying to eat me like ice cream. My body spasmed as it was consumed by bliss and ecstasy. I'd had other demons orally please me before, too, but Lyca knew just where to touch and taste to make my stomach feel like it was going to blow up and fall out of me. The tip of her tongue caressed my clit, leaving me begging for mercy to make me orgasm. But she knew well that I would not get what I wanted._

_Lyca pulled back, literally slurping my juices from her chin, and stood back up. Thanks to the temperature and the rush of pleasure, I was sweating like I was in a sauna. My hands, though clammy to an extreme, were bound tightly above my head. I couldn't stop panting. "Turn around," Lyca ordered in a ragged tone._

"You miss me, too, have you not?" Lyca said in the present, her wild hair flying in the sudden shove of wind. Parts of the memory continued to play in my head as I listened to her. Lyca's hands slipped beind my back and rubbed over the curving of my bum. "I miss... your tightness." A shuddering breath escaped me as I was brought back into the recollection.

_"Wh-what..." I breathed heavily into the wall, "will you... do n-now?"_

_Simply, she stated, "Thrust."_

_Confused, I turned my head at an angle, but she'd already pushed in. Forced back into my first position, with my forehead against the red boundary, I cried out first in pain, but then, after another thrust, in pleasure. "Y-y-you have... a toy?" I asked, ending my question with a whimper. It was awfully large._

_Grunting, Lyca responded with, "No, I have two cocks," as she proceeded to finish the job._

_My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Did she really say that? "T-two -- ugh! -- cocks?!" I cried, my hands turning pink from the hold._

_"Yes," she said. "Me parents were siblings. Malfunction, I guess. It's -- mm -- hard enough to get rid of one hard-on," she said, panting against my ears. "Two is near impossible!"_

_Her member, one of them, obviously, began to hit my g-spot, making it very difficult for me to focus on anything but moving my hips to meet her thrusts. I felt her pull out, leaving me empty. "Oh, fuck!" I cried, grinding on my teeth in frustration._

_"Me other hurts too bad. It's ready." The thrusting reoccurred inside me, bringing back that tingling ache of a near-orgasm. Then I felt something position itself at my backside. The tip of a cock. She was going to put both in._

_"N-n-n-no-no-no!" I screamed. "I'm a virgin there!"_

_Lyca's movement came to a halt, and I gasped with relief. "Virgin," she panted, "time to break."_

"You have child, Virgin?" Lyca asked, glancing down at my round torso. "I was told that was impossible for you."

I couldn't speak. I was too wrapped up in the memory.

_"Ahh!" I screamed out, a pressure burning up my body. My vaginal fluids had lubricated her member as she thrusted into my untouched canal. To get deeper, she wrapped her black arms around my belly, plunging harder and faster into me. It hurt, oh god it did, but I was urging her on, pleading for her to not stop._

I was drenched with sweat. I felt every vein tingle with anticipation. I needed it all over again. Real.

Grabbing her face with my hands, I kissed her, deep and heavy, breathing down her throat. Lyca growled and pushed me back. Her leather pants revealed a constriction for her present erection. "Fuck," she snarled, placing her hand over the area and rubbing.

I put my hand out, to touch the part for her and relieve her like she had me before, but a voice immobilized me. She said my name. Confused. Afraid. Angry.

I hungered for Lyca, who stared at me, ready for me to make a move on the bystander, but when I didn't, she turned her attention that way. Infuriated at her for turning away, fire grew in my open palm and flew in her direction, disintegrating her in seconds.

I dared not to look at her as I stayed in that position, staring at the sudden pile of ash in front of me. She was frozen too. Staring at me. Regrettably, I tore my vision from the soot and to her pained green eyes, trying to find words to explain what she just saw.

-----

Thoughts? Reviews? Yes! Give me some! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

2014NickiandVicki - I know, I feel terrible for Prue. :( Thanks for the review!

anexandra - I know. :( Maybe you'll find out the reasoning in this chapter. Thanks, hun! :)

BlackButterfly14 - Oh, yes, very explicit. :) Yes, Delilah did do some bad stuff... Delilah is 23 years old (she says this in **Sweet Seduction**, chapter 2, if you wanted to know ;D) I'm so glad you like it so much! :D Thanks for your opinion! Why do you want it to be a boy?

Thanks again to all! Reminder that there is a point of view (POV) change in about the middle of the chapter. It's stated there, too, so don't freak. I think you all can handle it. :)

Enjoy!

-----

I sat on the edge of Prue's bed, waiting. I tried to remember what happened, and what Prue may have seen. Did she see the distance -- or lack of distance -- between Lyca and me? Did she see when Lyca placed her chubby fingers around my backside? Did she see the kiss? Did she realize that when I put out my hand, it was to caress Lyca's erection or erections, for that matter?

Sighing, I undid the buttons of my shirt, disgusted now. Disgusted not by my action, but by my ridiculously bulging abdomen. Lyca could tell that I was pregnant. I couldn't have the pleasure that I desperately needed because of this damn pregnancy. Prue wanted to wait. I didn't.

I had to feel the ripple of an orgasm. Now.

Would that be my reasoning behind kissing Lyca? Because I was horny? Prue wouldn't allow it for a second. I pictured her face in my head, cheeks red with rage and embarrassment. But when she saw me, her face was barely angry. She revealed so much sadness in her eyes. Betrayal. I shut my eyes, raking my hands through my hair before returning them to the shirt.

All I wanted was attention. Not because I was carrying a child. Because someone else wanted me as badly as I wanted them.

The buttons were free finally. I peeled off the shirt, dropping it lazily onto the ground. My breasts were so sore and heavy. I touched the mounds fondly with my fingertips, whimpering at the tension building inside them. My nipples were thicker, it seemed, and aching. Just a flick with my thumbs and I was nearly crying out in pain and satisfaction.

I made it a priority to keep my gaze away from my torso, so I wouldn't have to see the large distortion of my stomach. The sight of it was starting to make me sick. How it dangled over the waistband of my pants, practically begging people to touch and feel the skin, and not in a tender way, no. In a rough way, almost; a grope, one could say. And how it would bounce as the baby kicked, jiggling for hours. It was so putrid! Ugly! It made me ugly!

I yelped, whipping my hand away from my chest. My nipples were throbbing red, for my anger over my melon-like belly had taken me out of the present, and my fingers had done far too much to my chest. I moaned, more in pain than pleasure.

I needed to see Prue. I had to explain that whatever she did witness meant absolutely nothing, and that I loved her and only her. I rose from the bed, intent on declaring my devotion to the Charmed One. Before I could open the door and find her myself, I looked down, finally aware that I was about to strut down the hallway half-dressed. With my cheeks flushed, I used my power to call for her. _Prue, could you come here, please?_

As I waited for her entrance, I grabbed one of the blankets at the foot of Prue's bed and threw it across my shoulders, curtaining my breasts from sight but keeping my stomach exposed.

It didn't take long for Prue to walk in, shutting the door behind her quietly. Her eyes expressed anguish that I could barely see thanks to her matted eyelashes. I saw the trails of what-used-to-be tears colored on her flat cheeks. "What is it?" she asked, her voice hollow ad not very friendly at all.

"I, uh..." I began, finding it hard to form words. Prue looked terrible. It reminded me of the day I was raped by my father, before that happened, when Prue heard the reasoning behind my arrival at the Halliwell Manor.

Prue raked one of her hands through her dark mane and turned her face to the wall. "Delilah, if you don't have something important to say, then I'm going to leave." She ended her statement with a sniffle, keeping her eyes off of me.

I shook my head. "No, Prue, wait!" I said. "I... didn't mean to."

Her chest rose and fell heavily as she let out a sigh. Her hand slipped from her scalp and down to her face, covering her nose and mouth. Staring at her profile, I watched her close her eyes and exhaled shakily again.

"Prue, please don't be angry," I said, staking a step closer to her. "It just... happened. She was there and brought back the memory. I couldn't control myself!" I honestly couldn't. It was like the memory had taken over and I was stuck in that moment, reliving the sexual desire and assault.

Prue remained frozen. I wasn't even sure if she was taking in what I said. "I love you, Prue," I whispered, taking another step and another. I was right in front of her, breathing in her scent. I felt my insides tingle with anticipation. Still, she was frozen. I let the blanket fall from my body. "I love you... so much." I placed my hand on her hand that lolled at her side. She didn't even flinch from the touch. "I... need... you..." I took her hand and let it hover over my thigh, hoping she'd finish the rest of the task.

She pulled her hand from mine in a swift yank. I gasped. "I can't believe you, Delilah," she said, her voice muffled against her other hand but I heard it loud and clear. The hand fell and her next words were like a slap in the face, "And your lack of control."

My eyes grew wide as my heart leapt into my throat. How could she say that to me?

"I saw what you did with that woman," Prue said, her voice low. "That kiss." She turned her face in my direction, and my heart fell back down as I saw the newly formed tears that nestled inside her eyelids. "And you weren't going to stop."

My breathing had become so heated that it sounded like panting. "All I wanted was someone to touch me," I confessed, though it was barely audible. I swallowed before continuing, "And I knew that you weren't going to do it. And Lyca would've been fine--"

"What a disgusting excuse!" Prue spat, clenching her jaw. "That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"It's all I know!" I shouted, my cheeks red. "That's how I feel! If it hurts, it's rape. If it feels good, it's sex. Now I can't get either one because of this goddamn baby that tears and rips and kicks and makes me hideous! No one wants to touch me anymore!"

Prue shook her head, shutting her eyes quickly to block out the tears. "I need someone, Prue," I said, whimpering as my own hands cupped my aching breasts. She shook her head at me, turning away towards the door. "No, please!" I cried, a growl escaping my throat.

Prue pivoted on her heel, snapping her head back at me. I saw a flash of fear in her green eyes, and I followed her stare. A fire had bloomed in my shaking palm, bright and thriving. I looked at her again. "Please," I repeated, raspy.

I saw the muscles in Prue's throat bounce. "Put it out," she commanded through a whisper.

I tried to flex my fingers and smother the flame but it didn't. There was a force keeping me from shutting my hand. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Prue said, a bit louder this time. "Control it."

I forced my fingers to squeeze, applying so much pressure that I felt like I was pushing against the biggest boulder around. The fire started to give in, and my stomach started to tense. Something inside me informed me that the baby was what was preventing the small inferno from dying out. Letting out a strangled yelp, I closed my fingers around the flame, destroying it.

Lifting my head, I stared into Prue's eyes. She stared back, and I wanted to say that she was proud of me. I knew she was on some degree, but I also knew that she was so disappointed. "Do..." I started, but didn't want to finish. I didn't want to know the answer. "Do you hate me?"

We held the stare for a long time, looking deep into each other. Knowing that I hurt her that badly, I had the greatest urge to turn away from her, like the coward I really was. I finally gave in, flicking my eyes away from hers and onto the floor. The click of the doorknob forced me to look back at her. She'd turned herself away, too.

"Wait, Prue," I begged, "please, don't leave me."

"I'll, um, be downstairs for tonight," she replied, as if she didn't even hear my plea. I started to plead to her again but she was already halfway out the door. "You know what's the most shocking thing?" she asked me, her eyes glossed over with wetness. She shook her head and looked directly in my eyes. "You didn't even say you were sorry." The door shut softly behind her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed over and over again, slamming my fists into the door. My body felt like it was burning. Prue needed to know. She needed to hear how sorry I really was. "I'm so sorry! Come back!"

She didn't come back. She wasn't coming back.

I fell down to my knees, then to my side, sobbing into the floor, cradling my belly with my arms.

-----

**Third Person POV**

Prue kept her back against the wooden door to her bedroom as she listened to Delilah scream repeatedly how sorry she was. Long streams of tears made their way down her face, dripping down onto her shirt. After many long minutes of Delilah's cries and poundings on the door, Prue fell down to the floor, cradling her knees to her chest. Heavy sobs shook her slim form as she let out her agony. She wanted to hate Delilah so badly for doing this to her, but, for some reason, she just couldn't. She knew that Delilah was controlled by this baby inside of her, but the whole blame could not be placed on the child. Delilah -- solely Delilah -- wanted to kiss that demon. And that made Prue sick to her stomach.

Delilah was ill. And, Prue knew deep down, Delilah was weak. Delilah was not going to make it. The baby was going to kill her just like Delilah had killed her own mother, Lily. Prue knew this was going to happen; she could feel it like poison in her veins. But Prue could fix this... She _had_ to fix this...

She had to make her better.

Taking a few long, deep breaths, Prue stood up, wiping her eyes with her fingers. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find her sisters standing near the counter. "I need you guys to come with me," Prue said, her voice groggy, she noticed.

"Sure," Phoebe said right away, walking away from Piper and toward Prue.

"What's up, Prue?" Piper asked, wiping her hands off cautiously with a dishtowel.

"Come with me," Prue told them, leading them up to the attic. "The boys are gone?" she whispered as they went up the last flight of steps before getting to the attic door.

"Leo's up there, still," Piper answered.

"And Cole went to bed already," said Phoebe, walking into the attic last. "Why?"

Prue walked over to the Book of Shadows perched on its stand and grabbed it, carrying it over to a table on the other side of the room near the door. "Shut the door, Pheebs, please," Prue said, setting the book down and flipping the pages quickly with her telekinesis power.

The two younger witches glanced at each other with confused expressions. What was going on?

Prue apparently found the page because she briskly walked between the other two Halliwells like she had another job to complete. "Prue, are you going to let us in on what is going on here, please?" Piper asked, annoyed by the shortage of information that Prue gave.

The eldest sister walked back over to the sisters, holding a vial in one of her hands. The fluid inside the container was a milky white and almost sparkled inside the glass. "You guys need to help me bless this," Prue said softly, displaying the vial.

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed together. "What is it?"

"It will help Delilah," Prue responded calmly though she could feel tension inside her ribcage.

"Are you sure you want to help Delilah after what hap--"

Prue shook her head at Piper's words and interrupted her sister, "I don't care about that now. I can deal with that when she's alive." The two sisters' eyes bulged at the word "alive." "The baby is going to kill her," Prue whispered, moisture threatening her eyes again. "Just like how Lily was killed."

Piper sighed as she combed through her brunette hair with her hands. "Will it even work?" she asked in disbelief.

"It has to," Prue snapped at her, walking over to the book. "I spent nights up here creating potions and mixtures of whatever I could come up with, and I spent nights coming up with spells to make this work. This potion _will be_ strong enough to save her and the spell _will be_ strong enough to pull her through and keep her alive." Prue added the extra emphasis to make her explanation more believable, even though she did it not only for her sisters, but for herself too.

Phoebe looked down at the Book of Shadows and read what she and her sisters were supposed to recite to bless the potion. She peered up at Prue, her face contorted with worry. "Prue, I know how much you love Delilah and we love her too, despite what she's done, but doing this spell could lead to huge personal gain." She swallowed before finishing, "Maybe Delilah's destiny is to... be like her mother."

Prue set down the vial onto the table to keep herself from squeezing the bottle into a million shards. "That's not her destiny," Prue seethed, angry tears falling out of the corner of her eyes. "She can't die. I won't believe that. Who cares what the consequences are! I have to save her!"

"Prue, Phoebe has a point--"

"Piper, she can't die!" Prue cried, tears flooding. "I couldn't save Andy," she sobbed, "but I'm going to save Delilah." Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks, both of them torn as they watched their older sister, the strongest of the three, fall apart. "Please, help me..."

Phoebe and Piper looked at Prue and hugged her, comforting her by telling her they would help. Once Prue had calmed some, her sisters grasped her hand. Phoebe grabbed the vial and set it in front of them, next to the book. Together, they read off the words inside the page and watched as the white liquid shimmered as though it were coming alive.

-----

I'm thinking only two more chapters left... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

First off, let me say, "**OKAY, I LIED!**" :D There's actually **two** more chapters after this chapter! So there'll be 17 chapters altogether. I'm pretty positive on this now. :)

Second off, my ode to my lovely reviewers!

anexandra - You are doing so well in understanding Delilah. :) Really, I was pretty proud when I read your thoughts. Outstanding! :) I'm excited to see what you think about this chapter. Thanks, doll!

2014NickiandVicki - Me too, hun. Me too! :) Thanks!

Anyway, if you didn't read the bold, there are **TWO MORE CHAPTERS** after this one. I'm about 90% sure about this. :)

ps - There's another POV switch in this one as well! The chapter begins with Delilah's perspective but changes into a third person POV about halfway. Please take note of this or you may get a little confuzzled. :)

That, I believe, is all. Just read it already! :p Enjoy!

-----

**Delilah's POV**

Despite how sick I felt and how dirty I knew I was, I slept well through the night. But waking up was hard. The second my eyelids lifted and revealed the new morning, the start of another day, I frowned as I looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty.

I pressed my hands down onto the mattress where Prue was supposed to be, wishing she was really there so I could touch her beautiful skin. "Good morning," she would say, smiling sleepily, her eyes cluttered with slight exhaustion.

"Good morning," I whispered aloud, biting my lip as I reached up to cup her imaginary cheek and stroke back her dark hair.

She shut her eyes once, longing for more slumber, then opened them again. When they opened, they weren't as happy anymore. Her smile drifted away.

My chest began to tighten as tears gathered, messing up my vision. "I'm sorry, Prue," I choked out, watching her fade from the sheets. Empty it remained.

Three knocks at the bedroom door startled me. My heart pulsed while I struggled to sit forward. "Prue?" I called softly.

"No," I heard Cole say from behind the wooden barrier. "It's me. Can I come in?"

I swallowed down my excitement. "Um, yeah," I replied quietly, pushing a hand through my hair. "Just one second. I'll let you in." I threw the blankets off and walked over to Prue's closet, finding a t-shirt and slipping it on. I sighed and rolled my eyes when it didn't go down past my belly-button. Carelessly, I waddled over to the door and pulled it open. "What's up?" I asked, closing the door behind him.

Cole's hair was wet from, what I assumed was, a shower. He wore a black, wool-knit sweater that hugged his muscular upper body and dark jeans that fell past his working boots. "How are you doing?" he asked, standing tall in front of me, his eyes glimpsing down at my exposed stomach.

I shrugged. "Could definitely be better," I confessed, resting a hand on my lower back. It was starting to hurt just standing there; my feet grew tired from holding all the weight.

"Phoebe told me," he said, his voice mellow. "Prue told her and Piper what happened."

Biting my lip and blushing a crimson red, I turned away from his gaze. I didn't blame Prue for telling her sisters. She had every right. But now I knew how embarrassing it actually felt knowing that everyone around me knew about my slutty act. "I'm not proud of it, Cole," I replied, feeling the sting from my teeth on my lip, "so if you came up here to give me shit about it--"

"No, hey, that's not it," he said, keeping the same calm tone. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" I looked back up at him, loving the soft blue of his eyes. Honestly comforting. "I know how pissed Prue will be, but she loves you. And if she loves you as much as I think she does, and if you work on fixing the trust you broke, you guys will mend."

I sniffled and laughed. "Where do you come off sounding so wise?"

Cole smiled a crooked grin. "I've been practicing."

I held half a smile and leaned into him, enjoying his hard chest and the fresh smell of his skin. I hoped that my son, if it was a boy, would be just as kind and comforting as Cole. Maybe I would name the child after Cole... Hm.

We pulled away from the embrace when Cole said, "I came up here for a bigger reason, though."

My eyebrows became a jagged line of confusion. "What?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, kind of like a shy boy at school around a flock of girls. His right hand wriggled inside the pouch and took out a cube-shaped box wrapped in a navy blue velvet. My eyes widened. "Is that a ring, Cole?" I gaped.

"Shh," he hushed, glancing at the door. "I'm going to ask Phoebe to marry me."

With my jaw hanging, I tried to smile at the same time. "That's wonderful, Cole!" I whisper-yelled, petting the soft surface of the box with my fingertips. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Maybe because we used to..." His eyes flickered down to my bottom half. "And I'm pretty sure we had feelings for each other."

I nodded. "Okay, those things are true, yes, but I can see how happy Phoebe makes you and what we had was really just a fling compared to that -- though it was a very nice fling at the time." I blushed as I said that, but Cole innocently smirked. My heart did a jolt -- I missed Prue's smirk. "I give you my blessing," I said in a hushed tone, "to marry Phoebe."

The smirk stretched into a gracious grin. "Thank y--"

Cole's body shook uncontrollably for a couple seconds, his hands shaking wildly and releasing the ring's box, which clattered onto the floor. Then Cole collapsed to the floor, eyes shut, body motionless.

I gasped loudly, stepping back from the scene. My eyes found something behind Cole's ragdoll-like body: a flowing red cloak, as dark as blood. I scanned up the attire to meet a dark face with bright white eyes and brown hair. In her hand, she held a syringe with a very long needle. Inside was lime green fluid, filled all the way to the top.

"NO--" I screamed, backing into something. A hand flew over my mouth, blocking the rest of my cry. My hands dove to the arm that had latched around me, trying to release it from my face, but the intruder's other hand had snatched my limbs and pulled them back. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I needed to tell Prue.

"Don't even think about using your power," The Seer said, as if she heard my thoughts, stepping over Cole's broken body, "or The Charmed Ones are dead."

Rough, fast breaths raced out of my nose and into Jarrod's hand. I nodded vigorously and let out a muffled sob.

"Good," she said, lifting up my shirt so it sat on the top curve of my swollen abdomen. She lowered her body down, so she could kneel in front of the bulge. I couldn't see her but her hands were touching my round belly, making me shiver from how cold the fingers were. "It's ready," The Seer murmured, peeling her hands away.

Another sob shook my body while Jarrod chuckled low into my ear. "Good," he echoed, getting so close to my face that I could smell his aftershave.

Aftershave...

My eyes bugged out of my sockets. Jarrod was the demon that had been in Prue's bedroom! The aftershave that I could smell when I came in. He must've shimmered out just as I came in because the alert stopped sounding then.

"This will hurt, Delilah," The Seer said below me, poking the tip of the needle into my navel. "Try not to scream."

The needle drove straight into me, right through the scar from my father. I arched my back as I screamed in agony, feeling the greatest pressuring pain I'd ever felt. My muscles burned and spasmed, resisting against Jarrod's hold but he was strong enough to keep me back. I heard the suctioning of the fluid being pushed through the needle into my stomach, spreading through me like a disease. The Seer pulled the syringe out, leaving me to shake, pant, and groan in misery.

"Why didn't you use it all?" Jarrod said to The Seer, tightening his grip on my hands.

The Seer stood up from her kneeling position. She stared deep into my eyes, a small smile crossing her lips. "This is just enough. Let her suffer a little."

Jarrod released his hand from my mouth and pushed me down onto the ground next to Cole. I heard him laugh as I clutched my stomach, seething in excrutiation. I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside but it didn't. I sobbed into my hair and felt the baby kick hard against the womb. When I opened my eyes, I saw that The Seer and Jarrod were gone, and so was Cole. They took him. "No..." I whispered, curling my fingers around my belly.

Suddenly, my fingers uncurled uncontrollably. I started to stand up. I looked around. I stared into Prue's mirror and saw my eyes. They were a hollow black. Lifeless. A fire lit inside my hand and my arm jerked forward, throwing the flame into the mirror, letting it smash into a thousand pieces. Everything I just did -- everything _my body_ just did -- was out of my control. I could hear myself think inside my head, but that was all. I could feel the harsh shooting of pain travel all around my muscles, but I couldn't take control over my body. "Stop!" I shouted silently to myself, but I didn't hear it in the room; it was only inside my head. "Stop!" My body didn't stop. My feet walked, and my stomach expanded outward. I screamed in my head, and only in my head. I tried to use my power, to tell the sisters to stop... _me_ from destruction, but nothing happened!

I was no longer in control of my own body.

The baby had taken over.

-----

**Third Person POV**

Prue had walked by her bedroom door at least six times that morning. She glanced at it every time, too. What was she expecting? Delilah to just pop out and apologize? To say that she regretted everything? To fall into her arms and whisper how much she wanted to be with her, and not some ugly demonic woman or half-demon or anyone else? Prue shook her head; she had to stop acting like nothing happened. Delilah kissed another woman. 'So stop feeling guilty,' her mind bugged.

Huffing out a sigh, she placed her hand over her jeans' pocket, checking the bump that was hidden beneath the denim material. The vial was safe. She made it to the end of the hallway and stepped down the staircase. Piper and Phoebe were down in the living room folding clothes. "I was practicing earlier," Piper said to Phoebe, folding one of Leo's pairs of jeans, "and I actually got it right. It felt great!"

Prue paused at the last step. "Please tell me you're talking about something non-sexual," she grimaced.

Phoebe laughed loudly, covering her mouth with a sock. Piper, however, rolled her eyes in slight irritation. "Actually, I was talking about my new power. I finally got it to work correctly this morning."

Prue arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Congrats, Piper," she said, leaning over one of the laundry baskets and helping them fold.

"Thank you," the middle sister said, grinning in pride.

"See her yet, Prue?" Phoebe asked, setting down the sock that was previously attached to her face into a pile with other white footwear.

Piper's eyes angled to see Prue's profile as she folded a shirt of Leo's.

"No," Prue responded, taking one of her own shirts out of the pile. "I'm waiting for her to talk to me."

Both sisters nodded, but they knew that Prue would talk first if the opportunity came. That's how badly she loved Delilah.

"Ew," Piper remarked, wrinkling her nose, "found your bra, Pheebs!" She tossed the undergarment up in the air.

"No, Phoebe, that's De--"

As a reflex, Phoebe caught the material with her right hand and gasped, shutting her eyes tightly.

_She saw the Underworld, filled with demons dressed in flowing cloaks, each of them holding candles. Near the center stood The Seer, a blonde-haired man, and Delilah, whose eyes were as black as coal and belly was large enough to carry triplets, it seemed. Delilah stared down at a large book, about the size of their own book of witchcraft, and said words as she read. She then saw herself, Prue, Piper, and Cole, all locked inside a cage between a long row of cloaked-demons. Delilah peered up from the book and at the Charmed Ones, staring directly at them before lifting up her hands and releasing fire._

Another gasp flew from the youngest Halliwell's mouth as she pulled out of the premonition. Piper and Prue stared at her, worried. "What'd you see?" Prue asked tersely.

She exhaled deeply before telling them, "I saw the Underworld, surrounded by demons, and The Seer and, I'm guessing, Jarrod were there, and so was Delilah. And Delilah looked really pregnant."

"Really pregnant?" Piper repeated, her voice elevating in emotion.

"Like, definitely nine months pregnant," Phoebe declared, nodding. "Delilah was reading out of some spellbook, it looked like, and us three were there with Cole stuck inside some cage near the demons. And the last thing I saw..."

"What, Phoebe?!" Prue questioned fiercely.

She gulped. "Delilah threw fire. In our direction."

Piper covered her "o" shaped mouth with her hand, eyes protruding. Prue didn't move; she kept staring at Phoebe. "But I didn't see if she was--" Phoebe started, but stopped when she heard the creak of the staircase steps.

All three sisters turned in the direction of the noise and felt their eyes take up half their faces. Delilah walked down the steps, taking each step with noticable caution and ease. Trance-like. Each step creaked under her weight. Her stomach had fallen over her groin, at least doubled in size, gaining the four months that were left in her pregnancy. She kept her eyes on the three witches as she stomped, using her black eyes that matched the hair on her head. Prue knew right away that what she was looking at couldn't have been Delilah. What she saw was a woman possessed; not her Delilah.

"She is really pregnant..." Piper breathed under her mouth, gawking at the sight of what-once-was a delicate, feeble Delilah, but now a whale-like, monstrous Delilah. She turned to Phoebe in a swift pivot. "Your premonition... That can't be today can it?!"

Phoebe shook her head, saying, "I don't... think so!"

As the two younger sisters went berserk over this, Prue stepped around them and stood toe-to-toe with Delilah. "Get out of her," she said, staring directly into the blackholes embedded in Delilah's skull. "Leave her alone."

Delilah's head cocked to the side, watching Prue closely. She lifted up a hand, bringing the other two Halliwell sisters closer. They each screamed and wiggled, confused by the levitation power that came from Delilah. Delilah put them down next to Prue, who didn't tear away from the black eyes.

"You're stubborn," Delilah said to the eldest Charmed One, but it wasn't her sweet, meek voice. It was distorted and gruff, like a demon's. Prue winced. It had complete control over her Delilah. The demon-witch woman raised her hand again, waving it in front of the sisters, and then clenched her hand into a fist. All of the sisters yelled when the vanished in a flame, and landed with a thud.

"What the hell!" Piper shrieked, pulling herself up first. She reached down to help Phoebe and Prue up by their hands. "Where are we?"

"In the Underworld," a man said next to them. The sisters jumped, startled by another's voice. They all realized it was Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried, running into his arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Why are we here? And in this cage?!" Piper cried, putting her hands around the bars.

"We're stuck in here," Cole said, his voice scratchy. "We're here to witness the coronation... of the new Source."

The sisters turned away from the half-demon and looked around them, at the robed demons holding long, wax candles lit by small flames, at the center of the area where the red-robed Seer stood in front of a bookstand with Jarrod at her side. Before them and the book placed on the stand was Delilah, one of her hands placed on the book and the other on her gigantic stomach, staring intently at The Seer.

The Seer smiled at Delilah before averting in the Charmed Ones' direction. Her bright eyes sparkled as she grinned and announced, "Let the ceremony begin!"

-----

Dun dun dun! A new Source is to be crowned, hm? Oh my, what will happen next?! :D

Reviews are very welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

anexandra - Are you sure Delilah can beat her own baby? YOU'LL FIND OUT! :D I'm surprised you like their relationship. What happened to anti-Cole?! ;P Oh, those Charmed Ones. They'll figure something out... I hope. :S Thanks, babe!

2014NickiandVicki - You'll found out now! :D

BlackButterfly14 - Thank you, m'dear. :) You may say it as many times as you want! ;D

I hope you all like this chapter! It's so close to the end! :( or :)?

Haha, enjoy! :D

ps - There are POV switches again, but you guys must be able to handle those by now. :)

-----

**Third Person POV**

"Can't I just blow this up?" Piper asked in a whisper, looking around at the rusted bars of the cage.

"No!" Cole exclaimed through a hiss. "Anything that happens inside the cage stays in the cage. You try to blow it up, we all blow up." He turned in the direction of The Seer, Jarrod, and Delilah. "And anything that comes from the outside will come in."

Phoebe slapped her sides with her hands in frustration. "So we're dead no matter what!" she whisper-yelled to him.

He stood motionlessly, keeping his eyes on the ceremony. Delilah hadn't started to read yet, for she kept her raven-colored eyes on The Seer, waiting for orders. Jarrod glanced over at the cage, smirking devilishly at the prisoners. Cole felt his throat tremble as he growled. "We have to stop this," he said in a low voice.

"How?" Prue asked from the other side of the cage, her eyes stuck on Delilah's pale face. How could she stop this? She wasn't able to prevent any of this. She wasn't there to kill The Source before he raped Delilah. She wasn't there to keep the baby from ruining Delilah's life. She wasn't there to give Delilah the pleasure desperately desired, and instead tried to find it from someone different. She wasn't able to protect Delilah, what she vowed she'd do.

Cole's jaw clenched to keep his facial features from faltering. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know.

All of them grew silent as The Seer left the middle to grab something from outside the circle. She strode past the outline of demons and walked back into the circle, holding a black cloak in her hands. Delilah had stood perfectly still during The Seer's disappearance, holding the same stare as if the former advisor of The Source hadn't moved at all. The Seer walked behind Delilah, lifting the apparel up and over her shoulders. "His robe suits you," The Seer murmured into Delilah's ear, smiling. Delilah remained frozen.

"We're all here to witness the rise of our new leader!" The Seer yelled to the crowd, circling around Delilah, Jarrod, and the bookstand. Her voice echoed around the Underworld, adding to the volume of her words. "As some of you may have heard, an heir to the recently deceased Source is in the midst of arrival. Well," she paused to let out a short chuckle, "he's almost here." Her hand rested on the round curve of Delilah's bare belly that the cloak was unable to conceal.

Many of the demons in the audience mumbled things aloud -- some to each other, some to themselves -- regarding the news. Others remained quiet; Cole and the sisters considered those to be the ones that already knew about this leak of information.

"Silence!" Jarrod bellowed, calming the crowd back into absolute stillness.

The Seer nodded approvingly in Jarrod's direction, who nodded back with a confident grin. "As I was saying," The Seer carried on, yet this time she stayed next to Delilah with her hand upon the baby's home, "before The Source was vanquished--" She briefly stopped her words to flicker her attention toward the rusted cage filled with the four bodies. "Before The Charmed Ones killed Him, this girl, who some of you may recognize..."

Prue caught the smug look that flickered on Jarrod's face when The Seer said her last statement, and her body trembled with rage. She walked around Piper and Phoebe over to Cole's shoulder where she whispered, "We can't let this happen, Cole! We can't let them put Delilah through this!"

Cole raised his hand to his head and scratched harshly at his scalp, groaning in frustration. He wanted to do something about it just as badly as Prue did.

The eldest Halliwell looked at her sisters, both of them staring at the scene with worried, confused expressions. Piper kept thinking about Leo and how she might never see him again. And how Delilah was going to give birth to The Source's child, a whole new generation of evil. As much as she hated to think it, she had to wonder if was Leo right. Should they have gotten rid of the child before? Meanwhile, Phoebe stared at The Seer, recalling her premonition and how soon Delilah would read out of that book, and then she would face them and shoot flames. Would Delilah -- or Delilah's baby, she corrected herself -- actually kill them? Would Delilah have enough control to stop him or her from destroying the greatest good witches to live?

Prue stared at her sisters before she couldn't handle their distressed faces any longer. She turned back to Delilah, watching her look down and read aloud in that haunting, distorted voice that never would belong to her feeble frame. Why couldn't Prue have just prevented any of this from happening to Delilah? She didn't deserve it at all.

Though she didn't believe it and it was hard to hear herself lie, Prue said, "We're going to save her."

-----

**Delilah's POV**

"Stop!" I cried silently, my own voice echoing inside my mind. "Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop!"

No matter how many "stop"s I said, my body wouldn't cooperate. I would just keep staring at The Seer's face, waiting for commands. This damn baby! Why was it listening to her?! I was the mother!

The Seer had been talking for a long time, droning on and on about how the heir of my father would be so successful and powerful and destructive and how I was such a whore-- Okay, well, she only mentioned that a little once, but, still, it ticked me off. Jarrod wouldn't stop grinning his stupid, cocky smirk like he was the one becoming the next greatest evil to run the Underworld. Actually, I suppose he could be if my baby didn't survive. But it probably would.

Oh fuck.

I felt the pain again down between my legs and spreading through my hips and up my stomach. It felt like someone was drilling into my body with a thick nail, twisting my insides up and lighting them on fire. I heard myself scream and groan, but no one else was reacting so I must not have been heard outside my mind. The feeling was starting to happen more now. Did that mean I was getting... what was the word? "Contractions"?

Yes. The baby was getting ready.

As this latest contraction mellowed, I focused and heard that dark, warped voice again, realizing that it was mine -- or my baby's rather. I looked through my eyes and saw that I was speaking the foreign script laid out on the pages. My voice went quickly, reading the weird letters and symbols fluently, though I'd never seen them before in my life.

Suddenly, another contraction shook me with excruciation, and this time it was so painful that _my body_ quaked with pain. My hands grasped the sides of the bookstand for support and I clamped my eyes shut. The pain was coming in waves, daggers clawing my uterus and stomach. It was dark inside my mind and that seemed to help me get through the tidal wave a little faster.

It lasted for a minute, I think, and then my eyes reopened, still intently reading the foreign text. My mouth came to a halt when my eyes roamed to the edge of the page. I felt myself look upward, back to The Seer's bright eyes, gleaming with interest. "Excellent," she murmured, glimpsing to Jarrod. "Now!" she exclaimed, looking away from me to the demonic spectators. "The coronation is almost complete. One last task is to be completed before--"

A tremendous snarl ripped out of my throat as I felt an even stronger contraction, needles forcing their way through my body and digging in, drawing blood that I could feel trickle out. "Get it out!" I screamed, wishing someone, anyone could hear my plea.

My body shook with heavy pants as it stood up, still holding onto the bookstand to keep from doubling over. "What's the final task?" the voice from my mouth said, ragged and loud.

The Seer had this urgent look in her eyes, like she knew it had to be done quickly. "Killing the ones who killed The Source," she said quickly, pointing at the people in the cage.

My body turned in the direction that she pointed in. I gasped inside my mind when I saw who was inside that dirty structure: Phoebe, Piper, Cole, and Prue. Each one of them stared back at me, their faces colored with fear. "NO!" I cried within. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" My arms raised uncontrollably and I felt power course through my veins. Using every power _I_ had on my own, I told myself repeatedly, "YOU CAN'T!" The fire sparked in my palms, and I could hear The Seer yell, "Yes... yes... yes!" Urging my body on.

"NO!" I yelled, my own _real_ voice resonating throughout the Underworld. I forced my fingers to close, and they started to, but wouldn't completely. I struggled to fight back for control and stop my body from throwing the flames at the only family I'd ever had. "Come on, come on!" I shouted quietly, using all of my arm muscles to put my arms at my sides or extend my arms to the sides and burn the demons. I could feel the pressure building of another contraction, feeling that this one was going to amount to be the worst yet, but I had to withstand it.

I stared at the three witches and Cole, hating myself for putting them through this torture. I couldn't kill them, not after all their help, support, and love that they'd given to me and this child that curled up inside me. I couldn't destroy them!

I caught Prue's eyes, those green ones that always offered me safety. I needed that safety, that security and assurance that all would turn out. _"You make each other whole and strong. Don't let go of what you have... before it's too late,"_ I remembered hearing Prue's mother say to me on Piper and Leo's wedding day.

_"Don't let go of what you have..."_

I grunted and pushed my arms out, staring at those green eyes, remembering how she loved me before and how I betrayed her. Those green eyes said everything. "I love you, Prue," I whispered in my head, hoping that she heard it somehow. Instead, as I held the stare, Prue's head nodded, and she mouthed, "Do it." I whimpered, feeling the contraction coming; my fingers started shaking and my knees were buckling.

I let out an agonized scream, feeling the rips and tears throughout my torso and between my legs, blood falling with soft splatters onto sand. The ground shook beneath me, trembling with my body as both tore apart. Screaming sounded inside my ears, and I knew some of it came from my own vocals, but not all. The room began to reek of ash and flame -- like death. Someone let out a blood-curdling scream beside me, screeching and then ending.

Impossibly, my body remained standing after that contraction, but I could already feel another taunting my uterus. Smoke surrounded me, distorting my vision. My lungs felt like they were constricted, barely taking in  
air of any kind. My heart was about to erupt. Tears filled my eyes. "Get it out..." I moaned in pain.

"Delilah," she said next to me, placing her hand on the small of my back. "Delilah, we have to get out of here."

Panting and wincing at the same time, I croaked, "Prue?"

"Yes, sweetie, please stay with us," she said but I had no idea where she was. I couldn't see a thing. I needed to see her, to know she was still alive. Maybe I had died with her and her sisters.

"Pr--" I screamed in absolute agony, feeling my back break along with my hips.

"Cole, now!"

Suddenly, it was cold and no longer was the air packed with smoke. It was dark.

"P... Prue..." I needed to hear her voice.

"I'm here, Delilah," she said next to me, taking my hands in hers with the other still planted on my back. "We need to get you on this bed, okay?"

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I knew I was dying. I knew this was how my mother felt when she just wanted me out. I was going to die, too.

She helped me lift my heavy legs onto a mattress, and I wondered if we were at home. "Can we..." I coughed harshly, failing to open my eyes to look at her face. "C-c-cuddle?"

She didn't answer right away but then she said, "Soon, okay?" I heard her voice break. She knew it was coming, too.

The contraction inched up through my intestines to my stomach to my ribs, all the way to my throat. It was threatening to destroy me soon, I could feel it. My eyelids tightened the clamp they already had and a strangled moan fell from my lips. I had to let Prue know something before I...

"P-Prue... P-please tell Ph-Phoebe and P-P-Piper... I love th-them... and t-tell--" I grimaced at the spark between my legs. "And t-tell Phoe-Phoebe to say y-yes to Co-Cole, please... And L-Leo was right...

"A-an-and, th-the mo-most--" I stopped to hold back a scream that had nestled underneath my throat, half of it crawling out of my mouth. "I-I... love you, Prue... and I'm s-so sorry... for wh-what happened... F-f-for ev-ev--"

-----

**Third Person POV**

Cole, long tears falling from his eyes, turned away from Delilah as her body arched off the bed while she wailed in excruciation. "I can't..." he whispered, a sob escaping his throat. Phoebe touched his arm, her eyes, coated with wetness, unable to leave the terrible scene.

Piper was kneeling on the ground, her hands unsteadily keeping Delilah's bloody thighs spread apart. It was so difficult because Delilah's body was spasming so badly that her muscles stayed still for only a couple seconds before quaking uncontrollably, and Piper couldn't control the sobs shaking her body, making her own muscles weak. "Prue... I don't know if this will work..." she said, feeling her own heart clench at the words.

Prue, her body racking with sobs, watched as her lover uncontrollably seized from the pain. She had to hold down Delilah's wrists, keeping her planted onto the hospital bed, or it would make the birth even more challenging for Piper. Delilah's last words echoed in Prue's mind, making the sick feeling inside her even worse. Prue sniffled and managed to ask Piper, "Do you... see the head?"

The middle sister closed her eyes tight, to push away the clutter of tears, and opened, looking down the scarlet canal. "Yes!" she cried, making Cole and Phoebe turn to stare as well. "It's coming!"

Prue knew it was because Delilah's body was shaking even harder, and Prue could literally hear bones crack and muscles rip. Delilah's face had turned crimson as she ground her teeth. Her neck muscles bulged along with the veins. It was near the end... She was going to break in half.

Prue took out the vial from her pocket and pulled off the top. "What's that?" Cole asked in a sniffling voice, almost inaudible.

The eldest Charmed One looked at him, grief staining her irises. "Potion," she said.

"It should fix Delilah," Phoebe explained to him through a whisper.

"Fix her?" he asked, swallowing roughly.

"She isn't strong enough!" Prue cried, a sob escaping. "I need to save her!"

Cole gawked at Prue in disbelief. "Prue, it might not work! What about side-effects?! Personal gain?!" he cried, taking a step closer.

"It's coming!" Piper yelled between Delilah's thighs.

Prue looked down at Delilah, seeing the muscles spasm for, possibly, one final time. "I'm going to fix you," Prue whispered, biting her lip and lifting the vial.

-----

**Delilah's POV**

As every single muscle, bone, vein, cell, and fiber tore, cracked, burst, and split, I felt completely exhausted. Everything was dark.

Everything. Was. Dark.

Liquid touched my lips. And trickled down my throat.

I breathed a soft breath. My last. 

A baby cried.

-----

One chapter left! Please review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, reviewers, for all your support! I love you guys! :)

LAST CHAPTER!

*drum roll*

Enjoy! :)

-----

**Third Person POV**

Brown, orange, and red leaves fell from the towering trees onto the deserted street. The sun was high in the sky, surrounded by fluffy clouds that danced in the baby blue. A crack between the car's top and window let cool wind into the interior, surrounding the driver, but she had too much on her mind to even feel the effect of the breeze.

Prue inhaled and exhaled deeply, keeping both of her hands on the steering wheel, realizing that she was near her destination. She hadn't been there in such a long time, it almost seemed surreal to go there again. The tires came to a stop as she pressed her foot onto the break pedal. The black fence, taller than her, imprisoned the cracked stones and the wilted flowers. Something tightened in the witch's chest.

This was it.

Another inhale that shook her lungs. Prue opened the door, placing her feet down onto the colorful leaves, hearing them cry out beneath her heels. Another exhale shuddered out between her lips. She could see it already. The tombstone. A tear tickled the skin of her cheek.

She walked forward, through the creaking gate and past the shedding trees. She glanced over at a man on the other side of the cemetery, his cheeks a dark pink; this made Prue pull down her wool hat even farther, covering her pink ears. Her black long coat gathered foreign leaves at the end of it. Her hands wore leather gloves. She'd worn all of this to keep herself warm, but, honestly, she wasn't aware her body even existed. She didn't feel the cold nor the warmth. She felt the guilt and the pressure. That kept her from turning around.

In the back of her mind, she hoped that Piper had turned the baby monitor on in the kitchen after Prue left. She thought she mentioned it... but maybe she hadn't. Her footfalls halted; her eyes were wide with alert.

'Hang on,' her mind snapped before she could turn back toward the gate and run to her purse or her keys. 'Piper will know what to do. Relax and do what _you_ need to do.'

Prue swallowed, shutting her eyes. "Saying good-bye," she whispered.

She turned around and continued walking.

Her heart did this pitter-patter movement that made her breathing increase. What, was she nervous? Scared? Worried? "It's hard to say good-bye," she'd heard people say to her before. But this was almost terrifying.

She thought she'd said good-bye already. Maybe on the day of death. Maybe when Prue kissed the hand, tasting her own salty tears on the lifeless surface, and whispered, "I love you..." But she recalled herself thinking, "I won't say good-bye to you."

She thought she'd never love again. Not until Delilah came into her life. She laughed softly as she remembered the night Delilah came to the Halliwell Manor and Prue slept downstairs in the living room while Delilah took her bedroom. Prue remembered thinking about Delilah that night, how unsure and afraid of the world she looked in her soft eyes. Prue knew something wasn't right. Delilah could not have been there to kill the Charmed Ones, Prue was sure of it; Delilah was their innocent.

That night, though, something else nudged Prue's mind: how fluttery her heart seemed to be all of a sudden. She'd never considered herself bisexual, and never a lesbian, but, at some points, she couldn't deny how beautiful another woman looked or how she felt an impulse to flirt (and more) with another girl. She thought that was something just natural; all women had that. Then she realized what she felt with Delilah felt, though not as hard-hitting, but on some wavelength, close to what she felt as an empath when she saw Cole and Phoebe. That irresistible need to hold that other person, kiss them until your body nearly passes out, offer them pleasure until they scream your name in blissful passion. Lust, maybe. And Prue heard herself laugh again. Maybe that was it.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

Prue peered up and saw the silver gravestone poking out between a clutter of leaves. Any ounce of happiness melted away. She bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes and stopping. She had a choice now: turn back or say good-bye.

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_"Don't worry. You won't."_

Turn back... or say good-bye.

_"I'll always be there for you, Prue._

Opening her eyes, letting tears trickle down, Prue slowly took steps forward. It was right in front of her, staring at her. The name, the two dates, the "in loving memory." There were faded roses tucked under the blanket of leaves. Prue knelt down next to the tombstone and felt the silk petals between her fingertips. She did this for a while, settling her nerves before she had to speak.

"Hi," she whispered, keeping her eyes trained on the roses. Her heart was going to implode soon from all the pressure building in her chest. "Um..." It hurt to talk. Her breath was shaken. Her throat was way too dry. "I'm - sorry," she finally managed to say, her voice breaking. "I... keep thinking... about the day--" Her throat was clogged, disabling her voice. Her eyes lifted and stared at the name imprinted on the tombstone. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save you..." she whispered, tracing her hand over the stone.

_"Come on, Prue."_

She gasped, widening her eyes at the sound of the voice. The voice of the person buried beneath her.

_"You say sorry _way_ too much."_

Her mouth half-smiled as more tears fell out from between her eyelids. "I'll... always... love you," she whispered, resting her head against the tombstone. Pulling away, feeling much braver after hearing the words that comforted her, she stood up, using the stone as help, and leaned down to kiss the top of it. "But..." she said, swallowing the pain that etched her words, "I have... to say good-bye..." She whispered the name engraved on the stone, kissed it one last time, and, once more, her final time, murmured, "I love you."

She couldn't look away as she walked backward onto the path. She did it. She really did it this time. A sad but rewarding smile graced her mouth when she continued to walk back to the gate. She shut it quietly, not hearing the mournful creak, and cast one last glance at the tombstone so far away.

Prue reached the Halliwell Manor in a matter of minutes, the tension that had hibernated in her chest for past few weeks was now vanquished. She walked around the back of her home and entered through the back-kitchen door. By the strong aroma of all sorts of spices, she knew Piper was still in there. "Hey," she said, shrugging out of her long jacket and taking off her hat.

"Oh, hey," Piper said from behind the counter, chopping celery, a smile in her voice. She scooped the vegetables up and set them into a pan, hearing them crackle in excitement. "Prue, your cheeks are tomatoes!" she cried, rinsing her hands under the faucet.

Using the back of her hands, Prue touched her cheeks and shivered; they were very cold. "Yeah," she mumbled, standing across from Piper. "Did you have the monitor on?"

Piper shot an annoyed glance at Prue. "Of course. Lily made a little noise, but she's quiet now. Leo went out to buy a changing table after you left." Prue watched a smile spread between her younger sister's cheeks. "I think he enjoys building the nursery and holding Lily even though he knows he shouldn't enjoy it. Stupid Elders."

Prue's eyes narrowed teasingly. "Are you thinking about building a nursery in your closet, Piper?" she asked, but she was more serious than joking.

Piper shrugged but held the smile -- it maybe even broadened further. "How did it go at the cemetery?" she asked, changing the subject. Her chocolate eyes flickered up to Prue, curious. "Did you... say what you wanted?"

"Yeah..." Prue said, her lip twitching so she bit it. She wished she'd said more, explained things. Said why she was saying good-bye now. The pressure started to fill up her throat, warning her that thinking about it another time was going to take her back again. "I'm going upstairs."

Piper set down the utensils in her hand and walked over to Prue, wrapping her arms around her back. Prue tensed at first but welcomed the embrace, pushing her mouth into the shoulder of her sister. "I love you, Prue," Piper said, her voice flowing into Prue's ear, and then she kissed the top of her head, tightening the hug.

"I love you, too," she whispered though it was muffled against Piper's sweater. She pulled away, managing something of a smile. "Thanks."

Piper nodded, stroking Prue's shoulder with her hand, then letting her sister go on her way.

Prue walked out of the kitchen, taking a few deep breaths that rattled her ribs. Before going up the staircase, Prue caught a glimpse of her youngest sister on the couch with her new fiancée. Phoebe sat on Cole's lap, resting her head on his chest, admiring the diamond ring shining on her finger. On Phoebe's graduation day, she got a call from The Bay Mirror to start giving readers advice. 'Ask Phoebe' was slowly becoming more popular and popular. Cole spent a lot of time helping Leo with the construction of Lily's nursery, and that kept him busy. When Phoebe was done with work, she and Cole were inseparable -- making wedding plans, arguing over stupid things, or... you can guess the other stuff.

Even though she always had that voice at the back of her mind telling her that Cole still had evil intentions, she also had the impression that Cole loved Phoebe and would protect her, despite the evil that coursed through his veins. Plus, he made her really happy, and Phoebe's happiness made the rest of the house happy.

Smiling about them, Prue continued her journey up to the next story. She perched her hand on the doorknob, unsure on what to do next. Her muscles decided for her; the door opened with the twist of her wrist. She walked in, closing the door behind her. The bed was unmade and Prue felt her heart jump. She walked past the dresser, packed to the core with clothes, and past the cardboard boxes assorted near the dresser, each of them crammed with more clothes. Prue reminded herself to get another dresser... or to sell the attire. She would've rolled her eyes at the second thought, but her mind was intent on keeping her feet moving.

The closet door was open to a wooden crib surrounded by cushioning that would keep the baby from hurting herself. Prue peered in to catch a look of Delilah's daughter's sweet pudgy face, soft blue eyes, like her mother's, and patch of silky black hair, also like her mother's. But the baby was absent. Immediate concern diseased Prue's insides.

"Looking for something?"

Prue's body angled in a different direction, toward the old rocking chair that was up in the attic for god-knows-how-many years. She caught the face of the person sitting in the rocking chair -- the long black hair, the light eyes, the pale skin -- and her body relaxed. Almost melted.

"How are you doing?" Delilah asked Prue in soft tones, her eyebrows arching in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Prue walked forward and knelt next to the rocking chair, her head next to her lover's arm. "Nothing," she murmured, stroking the woman's arm with her hand. "Everything's okay."

Her face stayed the same. "You're sure?"

Prue's body erected to kiss Delilah passionately on the mouth. The younger woman moaned into the kiss, welcoming the tender affection. Prue pulled away and kissed the side of Delilah's mouth. "Very," Prue whispered, her heart full and beating regularly.

Delilah smiled, licking her lips once. She looked down at the sleeping being cradled in her arms, wrapped neatly in a fleece blanket. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" she whispered, petting the side of the baby's head with her thumb. "My little Lily Patricia..."

Prue smiled, resuming her kneeling position. "Of course she's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Delilah's cheeks flushed and she rolled her eyes, but she didn't reject the comment. She stared at Prue's face for a while, watching her watch Lily, taking in her facial features. Delilah's whole body felt warm and strong. She'd done it. She proved to herself that she was strong enough to give birth to this baby. She didn't need help; she was strong enough. Finally, she felt worthy enough to be with Prue, the strongest of the three Halliwell witches. She was finally strong, too.

"I love you, Prue," Delilah whispered.

Prue looked at Delilah, staring into those victimized eyes. She remembered the blackness that filled them when Delilah was no longer in control. When the demonic-side of the baby had overtaken her mother's body. Prue had repeated over and over again to herself that she had to use the potion to save Delilah, no matter what. No matter how angry and helpless Delilah would feel when she found out. But she didn't have to know. Delilah could believe that she was strong. Prue wouldn't take that from her.

And now they were all safe from harm. From death.

"I love you, too, Delilah," Prue whispered back.

They kissed once more, but were interrupted by the sound of soft yawning coming from Delilah's arms. They looked down to meet baby blue eyes that looked back. "Hi, Lily," Prue whispered, grinning at her.

Lily's eyes focused on Prue's face and contorted, giving her a bizarre look.

Prue frowned while Delilah giggled. "She's just trying to figure out how you're the daddy."

Both of them laughed while Lily kept watching them, absolutely bewildered.

-----

So it's the end. Like it? :) Don't like it? :( Shocked?! Haha, let me know! Also, I want you guys to know that I'm considering... making a **sequel** to this sequel. :D Wait... the next story would be considered a sequel also, right? Haha, better get this straight, but, yes, I am going to probably write another story about Miss Prue and Miss Delilah. Well, only if I get reviews and people want me to make another. Or I'll just retire. ;) It all depends!

The end. :) Hope to hear from you all soon! Leave me some good reviews! Let me know your thoughts! If you want there to be a sequel, what should happen? :)

Thank you all!

Much love,

CandyCaner


End file.
